¡Abracadabra Xiaolin!
by AliceXS
Summary: Omi es un vendedor callejero. Jack es un aprendiz de mago. Cuando éste accidentalmente transforma a su prima en un horrible monstruo. Omi tendrá que poner a prueba sus habilidades e ingenio para encontrar el remedio que salve a la niña y ayudar al mago. Lo que no sabe, es que una mente más siniestra está tras este desafortunado hechizo.
1. Un pequeño mágico malentendido

_**Abracadabra Xiaolin**_

**1º**

_**Un pequeño mágico malentendido**_

_Erase una vez un muchacho con cierta habilidad mágica. Su historia feliz se tornó trágica. Todo ocurrió en una noche en su sótano, el chico no pudo evitar su extraña metamorfosis. Esa noche, los padres del chico una fiesta celebraron, y levantando las copas junto a todos sus invitados brindaron. Invitados de lo más coloridos y extravagantes, más solo uno era de humilde cuna. No tenía ni la remota idea que en un día, todo cambiaría. Una pequeña niña fue abajo a jugar. _

_Un, dos y tres, la puerta se abrió y la niña entró. Ella lo saludó y él, tanteando los dedos concentrado, se volteó. Un principiante, un simple mago, a esta niña preciosa le hizo pasar un mal trago. La convirtió en una bestia horrorosa, una medusa de 3 ojos con labios gruesos rosas y tentáculos color azul. Una cosa asquerosa. Y nada podía salvarla. Un amigo, un tal Omi, fue el testigo. El destino lo ha llevado hasta el chico. Pero la situación se estaba poniendo de lo peor. La ayuda de Omi necesitaba, pero él se rehusó y con gran educación el mago le rogó. Aún así no accedió y el mago borró las páginas de su libro con mala intención. Omi estaba enardecido, no sabía en qué pensar. El mago le dijo: "Para ayudarte, nos debes ayudar, viaja por el mundo en busca del antídoto para la niña poder salvar". Ya sé lo que estás pensando, ¿Eres listo? Veremos... ¿Cómo un mago aficionado pudo tal conjuro hacer? Polvos mágicos para hechizos y un caldero hirviente veo a tres chicos intercambiar miradas metidos en un problema debido a una criatura viviente. Lo confieso. Le ayudé un poco yo: Chase Young... Jajajajaja..._

* * *

Omi había caído chimenea abajo. Estrellándose contra el piso. Sacudió la cabeza. Miraba su traje. No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado hace unos momentos. Solo un monstruo espeluznante, un chico pelirrojo apuntándole con su dedo, unas palabras y descendía por la chimenea. Omi llevaba un abrigo de tela agujerado, unos guantes sin dedos, un cinturón de cuero desgarrado, unos pantalones desgarrados y unos zapatos de goma degastados. Parecía un pordiosero, pero solo era un vendedor callejero... Y hablando de vendedor callejero, solo recordaba que trataba de vender su libro sobre los 79 Artilugios Más Grandiosos Vistos Por Todos Los Tiempos, pero por un minuto, las páginas de cada artilugio salieron de su libro y se fueron flotando por la ventana. Inédito. Omi sacudió sus ropas, adecentándose. Cuando aceptó este trabajo no le advirtieron de los locos peligrosos que habitaban en sótanos y que convertían a la gente en cosas horribles. Este lugar era en verdad una locura. Todos los cuadros eran de bocas sonrientes mostrando una dentadura perfecta. Habían replicas de una serie de estatuas sobre hilos dentales, cepillos de dientes y pastas de dentífrico. Las puertas eran en realidad cortinas con espejos de odontología de cada lada como ornamentación. Uno que otro diente en escultura adornando las paredes, no había ni un solo espacio vacío que ocupase un diente. Cuando dijeron que era una locura tratar de vender su libro a los señores Spicer, unos obsesionados con todo lo que tenga que ver con dientes por su empleo como los mejores dentistas en Nueva York, no lo había creído hasta verlo. Mejor era irse.

-Buenas noches, señor, bienvenido a la mansión Spicer y tengo el privilegio de mostrarle los rincones de nuestro querido hogar... Pero por sus ropas creo que solo vino a pedir una recomendación, solo hay que ver sus dientes, sus encías están muy rojas.

-Mis dientes no tienen nada malo ni mis encías tampoco, solo me dirigía a la salida y...

-Sí señor, la odontología preventiva es el futuro del mañana, ¿Por qué no arrancarse todos los dientes mientras están sanos? –Un hombre vestido formalmente con un traje típico de 2 piezas de color azul con mocasines, la chaqueta encajada a la cintura como a la medida y corbata roja, estrechó al pequeño sus hombros mientras lo conducía por toda la habitación- Para uso diario pruebe Dentix, indestructible, implacable, anti pegajosa, la última moda en odontología... Permite que se lo demuestre –Omi iba a negarse, pero aquel hombre lo puso delante de él; mientras se arrancaba toda la dentadura y la pisoteaba, era sorprendente como trataba así su dentadura- ¿Qué le ha parecido? ¿Fantástico, eh? Le puedo recomendar a mi dentista para que le arranque su dentadura y disfrute de Dentix.

-¿Arrancarme todos los dientes? Perdón, pero los buenos vendedores ambulantes queremos conservar nuestra dentadura, yo solo iba de paso por aquí y...

-¡¿Cómo? No diga que no se va a quedar para la cena y observar con sus ojos de plebeyo nuestra colección de dientes de famosos –Dijo él con una gran sonrisa "aterradora".

-Pues... ¡¿Qué? ¿Tratan de vender al mejor "poster" dientes podridos? Estoy confundido.

-Supongo que quiso decir "postor", usted me ha caído muy bien, permíteme que le presente a nuestros invitados antes de que se vaya... –Algo peculiar que le parecía del "dueño de la mansión", era que siempre sonreía y nunca se cansaba de curvar los labios. Algo peculiar.

-Me encantaría la verdad, pero los vendedores ambulantes tienen su tiempo muy ocupado.

Sin embargo, no le hizo caso y se los presentó a todos por igual. Un primero era un hombre vestido formalmente, aunque su modo peculiar de hablar era enredado porque su acento era ruso, adicto al champán y se llamaba "Vlad, hígado suelto" o solo fue lo que le entendió.

Un segundo invitado era un hombre tan bajito como él con cabello castaño que solo cubría los adyacentes de su cabezota, intentó comprar sus servicios por una buena suma de dinero, venía con su esposa que tenía lentes, un poco más alta que su marido y pelirroja que caía en línea recta sobre sus hombros. Eran los padres de Megan.

Otro invitado era un cirujano plástico que tenía la mirada extraviada y que había "hecho" a su esposa con partes del cuerpo que "extirpó" de sus clientes. A decir verdad, su esposa era de piel verde. Le preguntó si tenía guardado el cabello que se había raspado de su cabeza amarilla. Omi puso los ojos desorbitados y negó con la cabeza: Soy calvo de nacimiento.

-Eso sí que está mal, pero aún tienes pelo en la nariz... Cuando te rasures, guarda un poco... ¿Quieres? –Sonrió maliciosamente el invitado.

-¡Nada de mí está en venta!... -Omi se cubrió la nariz. Fue llevado delante de una mujer que para vestir muy bien era de clase media, solo fue invitada por su curioso apellido, una snob que quería lograr la colección de los señores Spicer para ser "alguien" en la sociedad alta.

Su nombre era Keiko Izumi, venía sola, empero parecía que tenía una amistad cercana con otra invitada; era una joven, Kimiko Tohomiko, heredera y futura dueña de la fortuna de las Empresas Tohomiko, una muchacha de ascendencia japonesa que vestía muy estrambótico, en una mano llevaba un celular a la mano y en la otra un bolso con cosméticos de lo más lujosos adentro. Y por último a un joven cantante que era hijastro de un rapero conocido, y seguía sus "huellas", venía de Brasil, tenía por nombre Raimundo Pedrosa y había llegado junto con la Srta. Tohomiko. Se rumoraba que ellos dos mantenían una relación por verlos en varias salidas y porque los encontró juntos mientras miraban una colección de pasta de dentífrico, pero siempre negaban su "noviazgo". Al igual que él, era un poco arrogante.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer, compraré sus discos... Y, ah... Tengo que irme...

-¡Gusto en conocerte, OMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII YEAH!

Omi se dio la vuelta, pero el dueño de la mansión quería presentarlo ante su esposa que se hallaba junto a las demás damas mostrando su casa y alardeaba de sus pertenencias caras.

-Querida, te presento a...

-¿Es usted el florista? Llega tarde, ¿No, es el que trae la champaña? ¡No, demasiado pronto! ¡Un momento ya sé, usted es el muchacho pendenciero que vino a vender enciclopedias!

-Omi, el vendedor más grande que se ha visto en todo Nueva York, tienen la suerte de que haya decido entrar en su casa y déjeme decirle que tiene un gusto... Exquisito –Dijo él con una sonrisita rígida, aunque los señores Spicer no tenían competencia con sus sonrisas, muy exagerada. A decir verdad, el modo de actuar de Omi era muy parecido al de los invitados. Un sirviente pasó una bandeja con bocadillos, Omi tomó uno.

-Yo misma hice esos postres hace tres meses, quizás una mordidita haría que varios de sus dientes se le salieran, descuide conozco a un buen dentista que le haría una reconstrucción exacta, ¡Jajaja! –Junto con ellos todos los invitados se rieron. Omi se sonrojó por debajo. Y es que bueno... Quizá esto le serviría para más tarde. Lo guardó dentro de su abrigo.

-Espero que mi esposa no le haya ofendido con ese comentario.

-No, no importa, está bien... Me lo merecía.

-Supongo que esperará que le demos una propina –La Sra. Spicer introdujo sus dedos en sus senos mientras sacaba monedas, agarró la mano de Omi y lo vació sobre ella- Muchas gracias por molestarnos, ¡Bon voyague, hasta nunca, ya conoce la salida! –Ella se volteó, se dirigió a las demás damas- Acompáñenme, le mostraré mi colección antes de la cena.

Las mujeres se llevaron por el medio al chico, que pudo salir ileso. Era muy escurridizo al pasar entre las señoras. Los hombres decidieron quedarse a beber del buen vino y hablando con el señor de la casa. Omi se integró, luego de ver un cinturón negro por delante de él.

-Nunca está de más un buen cinturón –Omi guardó el cinturón. Prefirió salir del cuarto, aún frotándose las sienes mientras se dirigía tambaleante al baño, subiendo las escaleras. Pero él se topó con un mayordomo. Se aclaró la garganta y extendió la mano. Omi no entendió.

-Se acostumbra a dar una expresión de gratitud por mis servicios en modo de efectivo.

-¡Lindo, usted tiene el dinero y yo tengo este manual de Shen Gong Wus! Qué pena porque ahora voy escaseando fondos… –Sonrió Omi. El mayordomo mantuvo su pose rígida.

-No comprendo sus chistes, señor –Omi dejó de sonreír. Metió una manito en su bolsillo de pantalón, en donde había guardado "la propina" de la Sra. Spicer. Y se la entregó.

-Feliz estancia –Dijo, haciéndose a un lado. Omi alzó los hombros y entró. Echó un vistazo al lugar. Cerámica implacable. Una tina entre dos gigantescos cepillos dentales. Un retrete más al fondo como si fuera un lugar público. Se dirigió hasta el lavamanos, se refrescó la cara y vio su reflejo en el espejo. "Al menos que se trate de un mundo normal, no debería", Omi abrió el botiquín tras el espejo. Descubriendo un montón de cosas interesantes como un soporta sonrisas. En ese instante, halló una cola verde.

-Anda mira, que curioso, parece uno de los Wus que se me "perdieron" literalmente –Abrió la enciclopedia, viendo que según la descripción era la _cola de la serpiente_, ojeó las páginas y descubrió que faltaban varias imágenes- Y si recobré una pieza, ¿Dónde están las otras?... –Cerró la enciclopedia- Creo que tengo que volver al sótano y hablar con ese pelirrojo.

Omi bajó hacia el sótano. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave y candado desde adentro. Omi tenía en sus manos la cola de la serpiente, pronunciando su nombre en voz alta. Comenzó a flotar en el aire mientras su cuerpo se volvía transparente. Volando hasta traspasar la puerta y soltar el wu por la propulsión. Omi se estrelló contra el suelo, aplastando a unos robots. Se sobó su enorme cabeza amarilla mientras veía ante sus ojos a 2 personas. A un pelirrojo que llevaba gafas amarillas en espiral, vestido de lo más gótico y extravagante. Más atrás se encontraba el monstruo azul (una medusa de tres ojos y pestañas largas con labios gruesos).

-¡El chico, la aguamala, pensé que todo me lo imaginé! ¡No me toques a menos porque te voy a patear bien duro! –El pelirrojo colocó hacia arriba sus gafas, acercándose.

-¿Tú otra vez? –Gruñó- Para que cerraras la boca, te mandé arriba con mis padres y su loca fiesta para ver si cambiabas de parecer... Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso, pero soy el único cuerdo aquí superficialmente, todos me creen raro porque me encierro en mi sótano y rara vez salgo... –Suspiró- Me presentaré formalmente, soy Jack Spicer, genio maligno y un aspirante a la magia; y aunque no te ves como lo mejor del mercado, necesito tu ayuda para cambiar a mi prima Megan en una niña o sino...

-¿Pierde su calidad femenina ante la sociedad? –Indagó. Megan, que estaba detrás, frunció los labios y arrugó la cara mientras lloraba. Dirigió dos de sus tentáculos a sus dos ojos. No se acostumbraba a su terrorífica apariencia ni a enjuagar sus lágrimas. Jack se volteó.

-No llores Megan, los atributos femeninos se encuentran tras un horno de cocina no ante la sociedad... Según lo que dice en este libro –Omi sacó una antigua guía para la mujer.

-No ayudas mucho Omi, y no lloro por mi pérdida de calidad femenina ante la sociedad, no quiero ser una niña normal ya que es muy aburrido.

-Por los momentos, eres una medusa gigante.

-¡Tampoco quiero ser una medusa gigante! –Frunció el entrecejo- Siempre quise ser una... Una... ¡Princesa sirena ninja mágica inmortal!

-Y yo solía ser un vendedor ambulante aspirante a ser un guerrero Wudai... –Rió Omi entre dientes- Pero desaparecieron algunas de mis páginas de Wus –Sacó su enciclopedia.

-Ya te lo dije –Replicó- Si quieres volver a tener tu estúpido trabajo y recuperar tus estúpidos Shen Gong Wus, tendrás que ayudarme a romper este hechizo y yo levantaré la maldición que puse sobre tus artilugios chinos, transformando a Megan en una sirena y todo eso.

-¡Princesa ninja mágica inmortal! ¡Sirena!

-Pues claro, soy el más capacitado para esta misión Spicer, tranquilo... He sido entrenado para cosas peores –Alardeó- Pero cómo podría confiar en que reviertas el hechizo si apenas puedes convertir a Megan en una niña normal.

-Ya te dije que necesito ayuda, no me gusta admitirlo, pero lo haré: Yo, Jack Spicer, genio maligno necesito ayuda del todopoderoso Omi, el vendedor ambulante y la solución a este conflicto yace con Chase Young –Refunfuñó Jack, alzó un dedo y las cortinas que tapaban la vista del sótano se abrieron permitiendo ver al paso un bosque oscuro- En la profundidad del bosque encantado tras mi casa, existe una cueva que te permitirá ir a un volcán inactivo con apariencia lúgubre, vive un guerrero inmortal llamado Chase Young –Explicó- Algunos aseguran que la fuente de su poder mágico y eterno se debe a la sopa Lao Meng, se dice que es neutral, sus hechizos son malsanos y siempre derrota a todo guerrero, haciéndolo un gato con su magia negra y aparentemente todo lo ve con su bola de cristal –Relató- La gente de por aquí, le repudia y le maldice, pero cuando la noche es fresca a las ocho en punto él se pasea... Me infiltro en su guarida, tomo polvo para pociones, copio sus recetas y de vez en cuando me apodero de sus libros.

-¿Todo lo que tienes aquí es robado de la guarida de Chase Young?

-¡Fue un préstamo! –Corrigió Jack- Fueron sus conjuros los que nos metieron en este lío.

-¿Por qué entras en su guarida, no has pensado en la posibilidad si te pillara...?

-Es malvado, tengo que aprender a dominar su brujería para salvar al mundo de sus garras.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es malvado si dijiste hace un rato que era neutral?

-Todo el mundo lo dice… –Contestó. Omi se dirigió hacia donde estaba la ventana. Suspiró hondo: ¡Descuida, volveré con buenas noticias Megan, acabas de poner tu vida en manos de un experto! –Dijo antes de saltar sobre la barandilla de la ventana. Adentrándose al bosque oscuro. Omi era muy rápido y escurridizo, a veces se lucía de más dando unos saltos y unas piruetas en el aire. Prontamente estuvo saltando de rama en rama. Mientras se encaminaba hacia la cueva rocosa que estaba escondida en los árboles. Omi se apoyó de las paredes de la caverna a medida que todo se volvía más oscuro. Súbitamente, el piso pareció quedarse sin más y cayó hacia adentro de un agujero negro. Vagando por un vórtice púrpura cargado de energía. Estuvo por un rato dando vueltas sin parar hasta adentrarse en un agujero negro.

Omi se estrelló contra el suelo, levantándose, vio que tenía al frente un río de lava rodeando a un volcán con la apariencia terrorífica por los ojos como ventanas y la boca como entrada. Era un cielo sin estrella y todo parecía como una dimensión perdida en un oscuro sinfín. El calor era abusivo. "No ha sido tan malo como creía, pero como no estoy aquí para explorar la naturaleza". Omi se acercó, pero escuchó una voz aterciopelada proveniente del volcán.

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Es el viento? –Omi corrió de regreso a esconderse tras una estalagmita, vio la silueta de Young salir, se volteó- Vuelvo dentro de una hora, Dojo –Chase se alejó.

-Para tener una mascota llamada Dojo, no debe ser tan malo –Omi aprovechó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos para ir a la guarida de Chase. Al principio todo era una ciudadela de cristal, rodeada de felinos que le rugían entre dientes. Omi se apresuró a entrar en la sala de trono de Chase, por decirlo literalmente. Allí estaba un trono, en el centro había una caldera hirviendo con un pequeño dragón verde adentro. Omi se asomó.

-_No me comas, por favor, soy demasiado joven y hermoso para ser devorado. _

-¿Comerte? ¿Eres Dojo? –Él asintió animosamente mientras salía de la olla hirviendo, y se enrolaba en su brazo, embarrando su abrigo de "sopa"- Eres un dragón chino verde mágico, nunca he conocido a uno en mi vida; mucho gusto soy Omi, el mejor vendedor ambulante.

-Nadie, excepto Chase Young –Admitió Dojo. Omi se puso a hurgar entre los estantes y las pócimas de Chase, en busca de un antídoto. Hasta que encontró unos artilugios singulares que le recordó a las páginas de su enciclopedia de Shen Gong Wus.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es el _ojo de águila y la fuente de hui_, -Explicó Dojo- Combinados pueden obtener todo el conocimiento del universo hasta develar sus misterios.

-¿Incluyendo un antídoto para romper encantos malvados? –Dojo asintió- Exactamente era lo que estaba buscando –Omi los escondió en su abrigo, los Shen Gong Wus mientras salía muy tranquilo fuera de la guarida de Chase. Justamente vio una figura negra acercarse. La sangre dentro de la piel de Omi se heló por completo, quedándose quieto y sonriendo tanto como los padres de Jack. Dojo soltó un grito de niña. Omi estaba pálido del susto.

-Pero si por cada noche a las ocho en punto, sales por una hora a refrescarte, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Dijo en un hilo de voz ante la terrorífica presencia de Chase Young.

-Hacía demasiado calor, esta noche... –Los ojos dorados como reptil resplandecieron en la noche como ojos inyectados en sangre. Omi retrocedió. Dojo se zafó del brazo del niño, en el acto, convirtiéndose en un enorme dragón que llevó de espaldas a Omi lejos del hogar de Chase. Éste se le quedó viendo con mirada extraviada mientras dejaba una estela mágica.

* * *

**A/N: Fin del capi número uno. Sí, ya sé, tengo que terminar Cazador de la Ciudad (lo prometo terminar por mi nombre), pero no me pude resistir la tentación de crear una historia de hechizos y humor. Esta vez el protagonista de mi historia (En Warriors of The Caribbean era Jack y Cazador de la Ciudad es Raimundo), será Omi, el cabeza de queso más egoísta y adorable del show con Dojo de coprotagonista. Aquí el diálogo no será grosero ni tendrá temas sexuales a diferencia de la segunda historia sino una aventura con uno que otro, elementos cómicos. Seguramente te preguntarás por qué no lo hice con Potter, bueno... A mí me agrada Harry, pero XS es mi amor de vida. **

**Aclaro que los Shen Gong Wus saldrán como tal a diferencia de las otras dos, cada uno de los personajes que ponga mantendrá su personalidad (haré el esfuerzo). Megan es originalmente la prima de Jack en el episodio de Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil, y es más o menos probable que la nacionalidad de Jack es estadounidense. Los padres de Jack nunca han salido, pero aquí sí, y aparentemente Jack es un niño rico. Así que me pareció un elemento cómico que sus padres "fueran dentistas", están tan chalados como él. Los personajes que tengan una aparición muy importante serán originales de la serie. Van haber algunas cosas que se alejan de la trama y otras que la acercan. Lo cierto es que esta historia está vagamente basada en un jueguito que jugué hace uf... :) **

**Jack es y no es tan importante en la trama, no entiendo que me pasa últimamente con Jack. Creo que la tengo agarrada con él. Pero así como en Cazador de la Ciudad, es un personaje que sin él, la historia no tendría ningún sentido. La casita de Chase es la que todos conocemos y la mansión de Jack es como la que conocemos, encerrado en su sótano como siempre. No me acuerdo de otra cosa más por aclarar, es una historia con una mezcla de ingredientes y Shen Gong Wus que le hará vivir una aventura realmente mágica. Si quieres ver si Omi salva a Megan (¡Ah, por cierto! El monstruo que había pensado era el miedo de Raimundo, en el episodio de la tercera temporada The Dream Stalker, verás la medusa en que se convirtió la pobre Megan) de su cruel destino, no dejes de estar muy pendiente para una nueva actualización XD**

**No se olvide de comentar, agradecer es la mejor forma de pedir (esa frase la escuché de una animadora de televisión, me recordó a esto). ¡Disfruten del capi, corazones! ¡Abracadabra, patas de cabra! ¡Terminada la taza, cada quién para su casa! **


	2. Un viaje a la helada Siberia

**2º**

_**Un viaje a la helada Siberia**_

Omi llevaba unas horas montado sobre el lomo de Dojo, aferrando sus helados dedos en el pellejo del animal. Estaba sentado en el reverso del animal fabuloso, pero tenía tanto frío ya que había entrado en territorio ártico, dirigiéndose hacia su nuevo destino. Omi finalmente despegó los dedos de Dojo, abrazándose a sí mismo mientras soltaba un gélido aliento. Por fortuna, sus ropas de vendedor ambulante lo protegían de las corrientes heladas. Se volteó y se abrazó al cuello de Dojo, sentía frío, pero su constante movimiento lo descongelaba.

-Fue una suerte que no nos descubriera a tiempo, pero supongo que valió la pena para que obtuviera estos dos Wus, ¿Cómo era que funcionaba? –Omi sacó de su bolsillo los Wus _que había tomado prestado_- ¡Fuente hui! ¡Ojo de águila!... –Al fusionar ambos Wus, emitió una potente luz que arrebató de sus manos ambos Shen Gong Wus. Desvió la mirada, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Volaron por delante de él y desde los adyacentes emergió una aurora boreal que los envolvió a ambos. Omi tuvo que agarrarse fuertemente para que no saliera al "espacio sideral" como su sombrero. "¡Oh no, los Shen Gong Wus!", exclamó aterrado.

-Está bien, todavía puedo leer lo que está escrito en la aurora por ti amiguito –Dijo Dojo.

Omi echó un vistazo a la aurora boreal que develaba varios conocimientos sobre el universo paralelo esbozados en imágenes. Muchas cosas que no sabía, pudo saber su significado.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cómo conviertes a una aguamala espeluznante en una princesa sirena ninja mágica e inmortal?

-Veamos, haz de encontrar... Para convertirla en una sirena inmortal, la única cosa con vida en el mar con más sal –Explicó Dojo- Y para una princesa mágica, necesitarás una sonrisa un poco escuálida, es decir, la más enorme y gélida.

-¿Y qué pasa con lo de ninja?

-¡No dice nada! Yo en tu lugar improvisaría, creo que no perderías nada por intentarlo -Dijo Dojo, cuando ambos Wus fueron empujados por el viento y se perdieron a la distancia.

-Eso piensas tú, bueno... Ya que estamos en vista de un ambiente gélido, supongo que nos convendría si nos paseamos por Siberia en busca de esa "sonrisa escuálida" –Acordó Omi. Dojo asintió a sus órdenes, descendiendo en picada hasta un suelo de hielo que parecía una pista de patinaje. Omi se bajó, incluso sus pies titiritaban del frío, se frotó los brazos como queriendo buscar calor, pero era lo último que encontraría en Rusia. Dojo se convirtió en un pequeño dragón que se enroló a su cuello, temblando del frío. Lamentó no haber traído sus orejeras ni bufanda. Omi no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo encontraría a alguien que tenía las características que necesitaban en Siberia, un lugar tan enorme y sin siquiera un indicio.

Omi desvió la mirada cuando vio a lo lejos un objeto que brillaba. Corrió rápidamente hacia él: ¿Qué es eso? –Se detuvo, impulsándose hacia atrás para pararse justo en el lugar donde el objeto resplandecía. Innegablemente era un Shen Gong Wu que flotó cerca de su nariz. La enciclopedia que estaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo flotó hasta estar por delante, el Wu se metió en las páginas y un brillo se emitió. "Uno de los Wus que me faltan", dijo Omi. Dojo tomó el libro, llegando a la página del Wu que encontraron, leyó en voz alta la descripción.

-Lengua de saiping, permite al portador hablar con los animales así como entenderlos, muy lindo –Dojo guardó a ambas en el bolsillo de Omi- Propongo que sigamos avanzando.

* * *

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos, pero estaban rotos, igualmente le pegó el frío. Sus pies se encontraban tocando hielo así que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, por poco resbaló al primer movimiento. Reparó que se formó una grieta por su rudo acto, o es que ya estaba allí. Si esa grieta se separaba, habría una laguna helada y los trocitos de hielo serían el único puente en su vida que lo ayudaría a cruzar. Había unos árboles a lo lejos, ramificados y sin hojas. Era un bosque probablemente. Ladeó la cabeza y vio unas estalagmitas gotear como cúmulos de nieve formarse a los adyacentes. Dojo se puso a ladear la cabeza mientras olía en busca de algo útil: ¡Mira allá arriba! –Señaló. Omi clavó su vista en el cielo viendo una cacatúa volar en círculos encima de él.

-¿Pero qué es eso que lleva entre las patas? –Indagó mientras formaba unos binoculares con sus manos. Empezaba a retroceder para tener un ángulo previo y mejor del ave. Parecía que llevaba una bota de leche, el ave la soltó. Cayendo sobre Omi, quien perdió el equilibrio de su propio peso, cayendo dentro de un pozo, lleno de agua helada. El chico no sabía "nadar" literalmente, solo comenzó a hundirse. "¡OMI!", chilló Dojo.

Se dio la vuelta, cuando sus ojos percibieron a una magnánima criatura dentro de un bloque de hielo. Su piel era roja, corpulenta y llevaba un taparrabo negro únicamente como ropaje. Contaba con accesorios de oro. Su boca tenía colmillos afilados como los de un mamut. Lo peculiar era el único ojo _que lentamente abrió. _Omi puso los ojos desorbitados y dijo unas palabras, perdiendo el oxígeno que había tomado. Unas burbujas se formaron por encima de su cabeza. El cíclope parecía estar incómodo dentro de ese bloque de hielo, parpadeó y sonrió simpáticamente. Omi tenía ganas de soltar un grito, pero solo pudo ir perdiendo poco a poco el conocimiento, hundiéndose a más prisa.

* * *

Consecutivamente, Omi despertó, botando agua por las orejas y boca apenas iba hablar. El dragón estaba sonriéndole, estaba empapado porque recobró su forma colosal para salvarlo, tenía un paquete de fósforos a la mano que encendía uno por uno para mantenerlos a los 2 calentitos. Omi vio que tenía la bota de lecha del papagayo a su lado. Golpeó su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Me ahogué?

-Más o menos, te pude rescatar a tiempo al agarrarte del abrigo, ¿Desde hace cuánto que no lo lavas? Me enjuagué hace un rato y la experiencia no fue nada grata –Comentó Dojo- Por cierto, ¿Qué viste allá abajo, que te hizo que abrieras la boca y salieran burbujas arriba?

-Tal vez parezca una locura, pero creo que he visto a un cíclope congelado en un bosque de hielo, sé que necesito a ese loco cíclope en mí vida, pero no sé cómo sacarlo de ese bosque –Él se despojó de sus botas para el invierno mientras vaciaba el agua, Dojo lo corrigió con gentileza: "Bloque"- Si eso también, empero en serio, creo que ese cíclope es lo que estoy buscando, no estoy seguro... Quizá necesite de algo que me sirve para sacarlo, caminemos por allí y tratemos de encontrar algo útil –Omi se guindó encima la bota de leche mientras los dos iban caminando por la nieve. Omi distinguió de algo salir entre los árboles de la fría Siberia. Señaló hasta allá, golpeando amistosamente el hombro de Dojo para llamarlo.

-¡Mira, es humo! ¡Y donde hay humo es signo que una aldea está por aquí cerca! ¡Vamos a visitarla, vente conmigo Dojo! –Omi tomó a su nuevo amigo. Prontamente comenzaron los dos a caminar por la nieve, no resbalaban ni iban en zigzag por el friso. Seguía sus instintos hasta encontrar la aldea cuando el humo estaba más cerca. Miró unas tiendas levantadas y el humo salir por una de ellas. No había nadie afuera, seguramente por el frío. Tropezó con las escaleras de una casa en el árbol. Colocó las escaleras en el sitio y juró escuchar un gruñido. Caminó en zigzag entre 2 tiendas mientras dejaba sus huellas en pequeños montos de nieve. Era una aldea muy pintoresca. Omi miraba a su alrededor.

-¡Espera! ¿Estás seguro que esto es una buena idea? Este pueblo tal vez no esté listo para ti.

-¡Pero claro que sí lo está, vamos! –Le reprochó, justamente oyeron un chirriante ruido o en mejores términos, una canción- ¿Qué es esa bestialidad? –Omi siguió caminar hasta hallar a una anciana sentada encima de un trineo, cortándose sus asquerosas uñas amarillas- _Vamos Omi, tranquilo, tú puedes hacerlo porque eres el vendedor ambulante más valiente, fuerte, perfecto, inigualable... ¿Ya dije que soy perfecto?... _–Pensó Omi. Vio a la anciana frente a frente, vestía igual que una pueblerina: Un vestido rosa, un delantal azul, una pañoleta que cubría su cabeza, sus manos huesudas y las venas salientes. Sonreía mientras se cortaba sus uñas amarillentas, largas y asquerosas con unas enormes tijeras. Omi estaba boquiabierto.

-Esto sí que es enternecedor, una anciana en medio de un belicoso frío infernal cortándose sus nauseabundas uñas amarillas, estoy acamado.

-Agasajado, Omi, mejor vámonos de aquí –Corrigió Dojo.

-Cuida tu lengua, niño, que no estoy de humor para bromas pesadas como esa –La señora se llevó las manos alrededor de su boca invocando un nombre, mostrando sus dientes postizos y amarillos- ¡Paraíso! ¡Paraíso! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Paraíso, vuelve a casita, a casita!... Creo que debí haberle puesto Snoopy.

-¿Llamar a Snoopy a quién? –Inquirió Omi, arqueando una ceja.

-A Paraíso, mi papagayo perdido, ¡PARAÍSO!... –Aclamó la anciana. Repentinamente, una cabeza se asomó por el entrecierre de una tienda. Era una muchacha rubia, regordeta, ojos azules, con trajes invernales negros de mostrarse ser una persona ruda y tez descremada.

-Silencio tatarabuela, no puedo oír la tele… –La chica volvió a meter su cabeza dentro de la tienda. Justamente un oso asomó la cabeza por la tienda, soltó un gruñido. Dojo se escondió adentro de la chaqueta de Omi, temblando del miedo. La anciana se dirigió al chico.

-Esa es nuestra casa del árbol, la construimos lo bastante alto para que no nos invadieran los osos, pero como ves... No sirvió, te contaría más, pero estoy a la mitad de cortarme mis uñas y en busca de mi papagayo perdido… –Omi llevó una mano a su barbilla, pensando en una solución. "Creo que voy a visitar la tienda de la chica, para ver si mis ideas se aclaran", pensó, frotándose las sienes. Se dirigió adentro de la tienda. Donde encontró a la muchacha usar un bate de beisbol para golpear la tele, intentando tener una mejor señal. Arrojó el bate y se sentó en el suelo. Omi se le quedó mirando con curiosidad.

-¡Ah hola, soy Jessie!

-Tienes un buen sutil.

-Swing –Corrigió Dojo sonriente.

-Ah gracias, solo estaba tratando de sintonizar mi programa: Barney, trata de un dinosaurio violeta con motas verdes cursi que parece inofensivo y dulce, pero luego le lava el cerebro lentamente a los críos para que pidan dulces y chucherías a sus padres... ¡Quiero caramelos!

Omi rió entre dientes, notando que estaba un fuego de chimenea a la izquierda. Extendió las manos mientras se calentaba, cerca estaba una olla de agua helada. Omi notó que estaba en su colección de discos de las "Víboras Negras", un Shen Gong Wu. Extendió la mano para tomarlo. No obstante, Jessie trataba de mantener la antena estable, lo notó. "No permito que nadie toque ni vea mi colección privada, ¡NO QUIERO!", Omi se apartó y cambió de tema.

-¿Siempre tienes fuego en tu chimenea?

-Sí, en invierno lo usamos para calentarnos u en verano para ahuyentar los mosquitos.

-Vaya, hasta en la tele siberiana nieva... –Rió Omi- ¿Y durante la primavera y otoño?

-Hacemos natillas –Jessie se encogió de hombros- Creo que el problema está en mi antena parabólica, ¿Te importaría moverla un poco?... -Omi asintió con la cabeza mientras salía de la tienda. Dojo le preguntó qué trataría de hacer ahora. Omi se agachó y recogió la antena que estaba afuera de la tienda, cerca. Lo guardó dentro de su chaqueta. En verdad se sentía incómodo, tantas cosas que encontraba y llevaba que después no quedaría espacio ni para él dentro de su abrigo agujerado. Creyó que si ayudaba a resolver los problemas de las _damas_, podría sacar provecho a la situación. Quizá el Wu que estaría en la tienda de Jessie, podría ayudarlo a sacar el cíclope... El único problema que veía era que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo guardar algo tan grande que ni cabía en su abrigo.

-Estoy seguro que si arreglo la antena de Jessie, estará tan distraída viendo su programa que ni cuenta se dará cuando recupere el Wu, sin embargo, mi amabilidad es tan grande como el universo que pienso ayudar a esa viejecilla... Lo que no sé es cómo, pero ya pensaré en algo –Omi se arrojó al montón de nieve, viendo la casa que supuestamente no podía entrar osos.

-Bueno mientras tanto, podría hacerte la pedicura, el problema es que estamos en un ámbito frío –Omi frunció el ceño- Olvídalo –Dojo empujó la olla de agua fría a un lado, haciendo fuerza- Apuesto que esa antena tendría más señal si la posicionaras en un lugar más alto.

-¡Dojo, eso es! –Clamó Omi, levantándose,- ¡Tengo una brillante idea, pero viniendo de mí, todas mis ideas son brillantes! La solución a todo... –Omi tomó la olla de agua y la derramó sobre su "Omi de nieve", el agua se congeló rápidamente por las bajas temperaturas y pudo extraer una escultura gemela- Siempre quise tener un hermanito gemelo para poder ver mi reflejo en él, no tenía ni idea de lo hermoso que soy, es perfecto a mi imagen y semejanza.

-Ay, Omi, de no ser por tu ego, serías en verdad "perfecto" entre comillas –Suspiró Dojo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Yo soy _en efecto_ –Dojo lo corrigió gentilmente: Perfecto- ¡Sí, eso también! Lo que pasa es que no has aprendido a amarte a ti mismo, tienes que aprender de mí.

-Sí, sí, sí... –Bostezó Dojo- Termina lo que estabas contándome sobre tu plan y la broma...

-Estaba pensando en poner esta escultura de hielo y la antena sobre su mano, encima de esa casa, el único problema es el oso... Creo que tengo que esperar que se duerma, empero no le culpo, es difícil invernar en una época tan fría como esta, ¡Vamos, Omi, piensa en algo!

-¡Oye, ¿Y qué tal si vas a la tienda de Jessie y calientas la bota de leche con la chimenea de su casa? –Sugirió Dojo, después de pensar- Apuesto que si le das de beber al oso, un poco de leche caliente, caería dormidito al instante.

-No... –Dojo ladeó la cabeza- ¡¿Oye qué tal si voy a la tienda de Jessie y caliento la bota de leche de Paraíso con la chimenea de su casa? Se la doy de beber al oso y me infiltro en su casa, ¡Es que soy taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan inteligente! ¡Vamos Dojo, no hay tiempo que perder! –Omi corrió entusiasmado hacia la tienda de Jessie. Dojo suspiró profundamente.

-Dios dame paciencia... Espero que Omi entienda que en su _universo_, hay más personas que él, algún día tendrá que ser modesto ¡Algún día! –Dojo fue serpenteado hasta su encuentro.

Omi se descolgó de la bota de leche, calentándola frente el fuego por un rato y salió.

-¿Vas a salir a ayudarme? Gracias –Apuntó Jessie sarcásticamente. Omi se acercó a la casa del árbol y cogiendo un poco de impulso, tiró la bota de leche. Se dedicó a esperar, Dojo se enroló en su brazo y llevó unas manos "a su cadera". El oso asomó la cabeza y vio la leche derramada, comenzó a lamerla y al cabo de un rato, cayó dormidito. Omi lo comprobó y se dio cuenta que podía subir tranquilamente. "¡¿Lo ves? ¡Soy un genio!", alardeó. Dojo puso los ojos en blanco. Omi subió por las escaleras, arrastrando su doble. Con agilidad subió a la casa del árbol. Apoyó a su doble en la mejor posición para que se estuviera en equilibrio.

-No se ve nada, ¡Nei, nei! ¡¿Me oyes? ¡NEI!

Omi colocó la antena encima de la cabeza de su réplica: ¿Te podrías quedar quieto para que la chiquilla vea a Barney? Gracias, sabía que podía contar conmigo –Omi dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla a su réplica y colocó la antena sobre su mano. Esperó una respuesta.

-Gracias Omi, estoy con Barney, lo oigo cabalmente... Te quiero Barney –Omi se encogió de hombros, bajando las escaleras. Miró por el rabillo de ojo a Dojo, ahora ya podían entrar sin ningún tipo de prejuicios en la tienda. Cuando entraron, comenzaba el opening del tema. Jessie estaba tan distraída que lo único que decía era: Vete, déjame escuchar a Barney –Su baba caía por su abrigo mientras veía con ojos pelados la televisión. Omi fue a su colección de discos. Casi todos se trataban de Barney. Halló numerosos CD. Tomó los tres primeritos que vio: "_Muslos Perfectos con Jean Fonda", "Star Tres XVI" y "Jugando con Barney",_ y tomó el Shen Gong Wu que quería, que automáticamente formó parte de una de las páginas de su enciclopedia de Wus. _"¡Preocuparse, compartir, din, dum, durin, dim, dim, no deberías acostarte! ¡Preocuparse, compartir, din, dum, durin, dim, dim, no deberías acostarte! ¡Preocuparse, compartir, din, dum, durin, dim, dim, no deberías acostarte! ¡Preocuparse, compartir, din, dum, durin, dim, dim, no deberías acostarte!". _Omi veía con sorpresa que tal como lo dijo, Barney le lavó totalmente el cerebro ya la mirada la tenía extraviada y necesitaba una cubeta para echar su baba. "_¿Qué pasa Rifle? ¿Qué pasa Rifle? ¿Qué pasa Rifle? ¿Qué pasa Rifle?", y _otras cien veces más repetía todo lo anteriormente cantado. Omi y Dojo tenían que salir de allí antes de que perdieran la cordura viendo eso.

Omi salió de la tienda, luego de leer la descripción. Se trataba de la _moneda de la mantis_, te daba la agilidad de una mantis. Se acercó a la anciana que seguía aún cortándose las uñas.

-Creo que tenga el artefacto necesario para ayudarla con su problema del ave perdida, -Omi sacó la lengua de saiping- Este es un artilugio como una especie de silbato para perros que lo puede utilizar con papagayos, solo basta que diga su nombre en voz alta y hable por ahí: Lengua de saiping –Indicó Omi. La anciana dejó su cortaúñas y con _su lengua_ agarró aquel Wu, dándole un lengüetazo como "agradecimiento". Omi retrocedió nervioso.

-Dios nos ampare en el cielo y en la tierra, eso fue asqueroso –Dijo Dojo.

-Yo sé que soy una lindura para que todas las damas me quieran besar, pero esto es...

-Vaya, es el porta lenguas de metal más curioso que he visto en mis cien años de vida en la tierra, ¡¿De dónde demonios lo has sacado, Ovni?

-De un libro y estoy hasta el coco del entendimiento incomprensible acerca de la actitud de la gente a mi alrededor, ¡Mi nombre es Omi! –Rezongó.

-Esta es la solución, esto va a devolverme a mi Ave del Paraíso, ¡Lengua de saiping! –Dijo la anciana. Inmediatamente la lengua comenzó a moverse. Parecía más un ruido producido por una lengua que el canto de unos pajaritos. Omi reculó por evitar que la lengua apaleara su _hermoso_ rostro. Improvisadamente vieron por los altos montes un papagayo multicolor asomarse. La anciana dejó de tocar y giró sobre sí misma como Omi, viendo a Paraíso.

-¡Paraíso! ¡Sabía que volverías! –Exclamó alegremente. El ave voló hasta el encuentro con su ama. El brusco movimiento mientras el ave se posaba sobre su hombro que soltó el Wu. Al mismo tiempo que el ave dejaba caer algo en el suelo, por lo visto se trataba de un trozo de meteorito por aparentemente concebir ser una roca con varios hoyos luminosos verdes.

-Me alegra saber que he podido ayudar.

-Voy a acostar a mi Paraíso… –Dijo la anciana, marchándose vigorosamente hacia la tienda que estaba al lado. Omi se agachó y recogió su Wu y el extraño meteorito que había caído.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Seguramente es un pedazo del meteorito que chocó con la tierra en la fecha de 30 de junio 1908 en el Evento de Tugunska registrado como una explosión aérea de muy alta potencia, aludidamente se cree que es por culpa de un meteoro, cometa o lo que sea detonó –Explicó Dojo- Este trozo debió haber arrasado como mil novecientos kilómetros aproximadamente, arrasó con gran parte del territorio siberiano, así fue aunque no fuera su intención por decir en sentido figurado... También es un culpable de que la capa de ozono esté dañada.

-¿Y cómo sabes éstas cosas?

-Me encanta leer el periódico, ser un dragoncito tiene sus beneficios para presenciar lo que se hicieron hace dos mil años atrás aproximadamente.

-Me gustaría que este trozo de meteorito fuera un inventario de calidad útil y provocara el terremoto que necesito para sacar al gigantón de su bloque de hielo, sería lo menos que... –En el instante menos preciso que Omi se imaginó, un sacudón movió el suelo donde estaba parado estremeció a Siberia. Omi se desplomó al suelo como todo lo frágil se despedazaba y partía contra el piso. Dojo se escondió en su abrigo: ¿Qué está pasando? –Para cuando el sacudón terminó. La anciana había vuelto velozmente a su trineo, para seguir cortándose la uñas. Omi se integró, aún tambaleante por el impacto causado por el trozo de meteorito.

-Vaya seísmo, no hay nada mejor que un swing jurásico para alegrarte los pies, ¡Pies, pies!

-¿Swing jurásico?

-¿No sabes nada acerca del milenario folklor? Creemos que los causantes del terremoto son unos dinosaurios gigantescos que viven bajo la tierra –Omi frunció el ceño- Esos animales todavía existen, están entre nosotros, no lo dudes... –Añadió con voz cantarina y misteriosa.

-Yo tenía la idea en la cabeza que los terremotos era por la cosa de las placas tectónicas, la ruptura y todas esas cosas, pero la teoría sobre los dinosaurios gigantes tiene más sentido.

-Cuando te tropieces con un dinosaurio tamaño familiar, resurgido del oro negro, intentaré contenerme y no decir: ¡Te lo dije! –Dijo la anciana.

-Sí, gracias por el adelanto –Concretó Dojo- Vámonos de aquí, Omi –Él asintió mientras se iban en dirección fuera de la aldea. Algunas personas salieron para despedirlos. Él hizo un ademán y se marchó junto con su amigo que lo envolvía como bufanda.

* * *

En el camino que iban hacia el cíclope, Omi empezó a cantar la canción de Barney: _¡Preocuparse, compartir, din, dum, durin, dim, dim, no deberías acostarte! _–Dojo se alarmó, creyendo que su amigo perdió el cerebro por completó así que lo cacheteó para hacerlo reaccionar y lo agitaba de la solapaba de su chaqueta con fuerza. "¡Omi, no! ¡Tú no! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! ¡Tranquilo, ¿Omi sigue ahí adentro?", gritó sobresaltado viendo adentro de la boca del chico.

-¡Estoy bien! –Omi arrancó al pequeño dragón de su boca- Solo jugaba, esa cancioncita me está gustando y... ¡Mira! –Omi señaló hacia el pozo de hielo. El cíclope había resurgido por el terremoto del trozo de meteoro. Omi corrió hasta allá y trató de levantarlo, pero no pudo.

-Parece que el pequeño terremoto regurgitó al cíclope hacia la superficie –Comentó Dojo.

-Odio alentar los desastres naturales, empero un terremoto más potente lo liberaría, quizá si seguimos paseando encontraremos algo interesante... ¡Como eso! –Omi señaló hacia unas estalagmitas como una colina nevasca- Podemos subirla si uso la _moneda de la mantis… -_Dijo_-_ Agárrate fuerte que ahí voy, ¡_Moneda de la mantis_! –Exclamó arrojándola al aire y atrapándola. Omi fue dando saltos acrobáticos a medida que ascendía fugazmente. Cuando llegó a la colina. Pudo admirar toda Siberia. Llevó unas manos a su cadera, encantado con la vista plena. Un paisaje natural de hielo sobre mogotes de nieve y estalagmitas de hielo, como pozos de agua congelada. Un páramo lejano con árboles y algunos humos a lo lejos.

-¡SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO!

-Omi, no creo que sea buena idea... Podrías provocar que la nieve se nos venga abajo.

-¿Crees que soy lo suficientemente tonto como para no haber pronosticado eso?

-Tonto no, sino egocéntrico...

-¡¿QUIÉN TE PREGUNTÓ? –Rugió Omi, el montículo de nieve donde estaba montado se tambaleó azarosamente. Cayendo cerro abajo. Omi comenzó a rodar de manera precipitada y formar una bola de nieve con ambos hasta caer en una trampilla. Siguió girando hasta que su cuerpo frenó la caída contra una puerta. Omi salió de la bola de nieve, adecentándose. Y viendo como una ranura se abría mostrando una luz opaca como única luz de esa oscuridad. Vio dos enormes ojos posar su tétrica mirada en él. Omi retrocedió.

-¿Quién va? ¿Eres de esta manada?

-No exactamente.

-A partir de aquí se te cierra el paso, solo reuniones jurasicas, colega.

-Pero soy un gran fan de los... Dinosaurios –Farfulló Omi.

-Entonces no te importará que contestes unas preguntas si eres un amigo, la sabrás, ¿Quién es el culpable de la "extinción" de los dinosaurios?

-Eh... –Dojo le susurró la respuesta correcta a Omi en el oído- Un meteorito.

-¡Cierto, los meteoritos golpearon a la tierra y desaparecieron la vegetación, los carnívoros devoraron a los herbívoros y los carnívoros terminaron por devorarse a sí mismos!

-Intentemos de nuevo, ante todo debes conocer ¿Cuál es el dinosaurio de tres cuernos?

-El... –Dojo salió de su escondite para soplarle la respuesta- ...Triceratops.

-Un dinosaurio que ha hecho nuestra imagen un monumento, probemos una vez más, ¿Cuál es el dinosaurio herbívoro, capaz de caminar en forma bípeda o cuadrúpeda y cuyo nombre significa "Cercano al lagarto crestado"? –Omi puso los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. Porque no tenía ni la menor idea de eso. Dojo nuevamente le susurró la respuesta en el oído.

-¿El parasaurolophus? –Dijo Omi con una sonrisita. Lucía nervioso.

-Supongo que no estás mal, las respuestas han sido correctas, ¡Dejémosle pasar!

-¡Bienvenido a la reunión jurasica!... –Volvieron a cerrar la rendija y abrieron la puerta. Lo tomaron con una garra y lo arrojaron en medio del club. La música sonaba estridentemente, parecía un bar donde moraban los tipos rudos. El lugar era enorme y había dinosaurios por doquier con habilidades humanísticas, algo sorprendentemente irónico. Incluso hasta tenían ropa y podían hablar. Las luces lo hacían sudar de los nervios, pero eran tan gigantes que temía ser pisoteado por ellos. Omi se sacudió y se levantó. Dojo salió de su abrigo.

-Tienes suerte que sabía sobre dinosaurios o de lo contrario estuviéramos fritos.

-Relájate, yo todo el tiempo lo tenía bajo control –Mintió, se dio cuenta que todos fijaron su vista en él- ¡Hola a todos, chicos, soy Omi! ¡Y soy su más grande fan! –Alzó los pulgares. Dojo pegó su cabeza contra su mano. Los dinosaurios, por suerte no reaccionaron mal. Uno tenía la vista puesta en su periódico y llevaba dos cabezas. Otro parecía un pterodactylus que revoloteaba nerviosamente. Un carnotauro que dormía plácidamente dentro de un hoyo. Un _cantinero_ que pulía su mesa constantemente. Un spinosaurus que solo "hiperventilaba".

-¿Alguien está haciendo constantemente haciendo ejercicios?

-Negativo.

-¡¿Pero cómo es que han "vuelto a la vida? ¡Son sinceramente los seres más grandes que he visto en mi vida!

-¿No sabías? Tenazmente se hacían pruebas nucleares bajo tierra, irrespetando el descanso eterno de los fósiles antediluvianos, empero debido a _una persona_ que jugó con las fuerzas ocultas hemos sido revividos gracias a eso –Omi ladeó la cabeza viendo un Shen Gong Wu puesto tras un vidrio y venerado por los dinosaurios. Su vista fue tapada por el cantinero en su faena de limpiar. Lo había visto en su enciclopedia. "_Palillos mágicos_", permitía encoger cualquier cosa hasta el tamaño de un granito de arroz. No lo creía responsable de que los dinosauros adquirieran sus habilidades humanizadas ni que volvieran a la vida, le parecía el trabajo del Río Reverso, permitía volver las cosas a su estado anterior como los fósiles del petróleo a dinosaurios. Quizá sí había alguien que jugaba con las fuerzas misteriosas. Sea lo que sea, tenía que conseguirlo. Se volteó cuando el dinosaurio le dirigió la palabra.

-Unos guerreros muy fieros, eso somos, amigo -Dijo con voz gruesa- El temblor que acabas de sentir lo provoca T-Rex haciendo ejercicios, lo que me recuerda que tengo hambre...

-Lo mejor o lo peor, dependiendo del punto de vista, si en la tercera guerra mundial se llega a utilizar armas nucleares para cuando haya una cuarta guerra mundial será arcos y flechas y si quiero un terremoto fidedigno, que saque al cíclope con simpática sonrisa de ese hielo, tendré que hablar con este T-Rex y recuperar ese Wu... –Omi se acercó al cantinero.

-Por favor, Omi, no te vayas a meter en líos porque con la suerte que tienes, es un milagro que no te hayas topado con un club de strippers –Sollozó Dojo dentro de su abrigo.

-¿Por qué estás acérrimamente limpiando si la cantinera debe estar resplandeciente? –Dijo Omi inocentemente. El cantinero clavó su mirada penetrante en el pequeño y arrojó el trapo al piso. Los demás dinosaurios rodearon a ambos con sonrisa taimada. Omi no tenía ni idea de lo que ha hecho. Dojo prefirió no ver y se escondió más adentro de su chaqueta.

-Bien, bola de queso, resuelve este acertijo...

-Me gustaría jugar, pero creo que para hacerlo interesante deberíamos apostar algo –Agregó Omi- ¿Qué tal los _palillos mágicos_? –Ladeó la cabeza para señalar. Los dinosaurios giraron sobre sí mismo vieron la gema atada a una cuerda y voltearon nuevamente hacia Omi.

-Vale, pero debes apostar algo tú también por si pierdes.

-Bien apuesto a esto –Omi sacó a Dojo de su abrigo como si fuera un simple objeto, lo puso sobre la mesa- Acepto tu duelo, ¡Suelta tu acertijo!...

* * *

**A/N: Fin del capi nº 2. Decidí dejarlo hasta aquí, en suspenso, para que las cosas se ponga interesante y también para pensar cómo sería el acertijo (ya tengo la respuesta) y porque no quiero recargarlos. "Pero antes, ¿Saben lo que adoro de ser escritora? De que siento que tengo el poder en mis deditos, que puedo crear o deshacer historias con solo escribir, que puedo dominar el mundo entero a mi antojo y las vidas de personas a mi voluntad. Que hacen lo que yo quiero y ordeno y jamás se me contradice. Como si fuera la reina, por no decir 'diosa', de mi propio mundo mágico. Capaz de pisotear a quien quiera, de pensar y decir lo que quiera, de cambiarlo cuántas veces lo desee si no me gusta, recibir la respuesta que se me dé la gana... Será que así se siente cuando se está arriba", este pensamiento lo saqué mientras veía una telenovela, una rica se había grabado a sí misma en estado ebrio diciendo lo que piensa y como tenía fama de ser una persona detestable... Creo que con lo que acabo de decir pensarás que soy una psicópata estereotipada, que tengo una bebida en mi mano izquierda y con la otra gesticulo gestos mientras estoy en mi cómodo sillón. Quizá estos pensamientos lo escriba en un libro, a veces se me ocurren unas cosas... Que parece que no soy yo…**

**Aclaro, el cíclope que vio Omi existe, apareció que yo recuerde en los episodios Sizing Up Omi y Judging Omi. La anciana que se cortaba las uñas de sus pies también existe, apareció en el episodio Bird of Paradise... Y el ave también, es el ave del paraíso como lo es la anciana, solo que aquí están desligadas y el diseño del papagayo está basado en el ave que capturó Jack en el mismo episodio. Jessie existe, es la hermana menor de Clay y apareció en el episodio The Black Vipers. Espero que la canción de Barney no te haya lavado el cerebro. El evento de Tugunskan ocurrió de verdad, no lo inventé. Los dinosaurios, para apegarlo más a la serie, existen... Aparecieron en el episodio Oil in the Family, T-Rex fue el único dinosaurio humanizado y será el "rey" de todos esos dinosaurios. Los Shen Gong Wu serán parte de ayuda en la loca aventura de Omi, quien hice todo lo posible para que conservara su personalidad así como Dojo. **

**Creo que no hay más que aclarar, no olviden comentar, porque agradecer es la mejor forma de pedir actualización. ¡Disfruten corazones! ¡Tentáculos de pulpo, ojo de tritón, es hora de decir adiós!**

**PST: Estoy pensando en decir eslóganes a cada uno de mis escritos, solo he pensado el de Guerreros del Caribe. Luego te diré los otros. Y a un escrito futuro que tendrá su base en la serie, algo parecido Time After Time aunque totalmente distinto, pero son hasta el momento ideas que quizá retome y haga una historia con los géneros: Horror, drama, acción, aventura y fantasía.**

"**Warriors of the Caribbean, la aventura solo comienza en el mar". (¿Genial, verdad?)**


	3. El Mar Muerto No Está Tan Muerto

**3º**

_**El Mar Muerto No Está Tan Muerto**_

Omi aflojó la mandíbula, sentía que su estómago era una vuelta en U para la circulación de sus alimentos que le subían por la garganta a tal punto de expulsar lo que había almorzado. La lamparilla bailaba en círculos. Ocasionando que la obscuridad y luz se entremezclaran. El dinosaurio fijó su vista en el muchacho, su risa era un ladrido de perro. Los dinosaurios miraron por el rabillo del ojo y la música se bajó a un nivel considerable. Dojo se mordió el labio y como todo dragón tragón, se abrazó al cuello de Omi y cerró los ojos forzadamente.

-Vale, tengo uno bueno para ti: _Quién salva vidas humanas en TV, pero no es amigo del hombre, siempre ha existido y sobrevivirá por siempre, unos vuelan y otros corretean, un espécimen de caza perfecto, pero no se mata por su piel..._

_-_Ah... –Omi bajó más la cabeza para hablar con Dojo- Ese acertijo es más enredado que un trabalenguas, ¿Qué podría ser?... –Omi ladeó la cabeza en busca de respuestas, empero solo pudo ver dinosaurios y captó la respuesta por ser simplemente tan obvia- Un dinosaurio –El cantinero dejó de limpiar y apoyó su mano en su costado. Todos voltearon y lo vitorearon.

-¡Vivan los dinosaurios! ¡Vivan los dinosaurios! ¡Vivan los dinosaurios! ¡Viva, VIVA! –Lo aclamaron. Los dinosaurios tomaron a Omi y a Dojo en brazos, cargándolo mientras pasaba por una turba conmocionada de animales mutantes hasta que lo subieron en una plataforma. Uno de ellos tenía un sombrero de ejecutivo y cargaba un bastón negro. Omi se tropezó con él, por detrás: Disculpe señor, no sabía que estaba aquí, ya me voy... –Trató de bajar. Pero el dinosaurio lo detuvo y lo jaló hasta él. Teniendo mejilla contra mejilla.

_¡Dinosaurios! ¡Supervivientes!_

_Nadando siempre somos excelentes_

_Por la jungla prehistórica recorremos sin cesar, siempre buscamos que devorar y sabemos muy bien quiénes son los reyes en esta era..._

-¡Ah okey, no lo sabía, se lo diré a todos mis amigos! –Omi se escurrió por debajo y se bajó de la tarima. Cuando se volteó, había otros tres dinosaurios que lo tomaron por sorpresa.

_¡Lo hicimos tiempo atrás!_

-Ay, lo hicieron en coro, muy bien chicos… –Omi retrocedió, sin despegar la vista de ellos para que no volviera a chocar contra ellos. Las luces lo enfocaron a él y a otro dinosaurio, regordete, que estaba sentado sobre un taburete. Omi se volteó como acto reflejo.

_¡Dinosaurios! ¡Muuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyy resistentes a pesar que nos quieren dar la muerte!_

_¡Y aunque nuestra vida puede llegar a ser muy corta, siempre sabemos cómo hacerla más sabrosa!_

-¡Hermoso! ¡Pero en serio tengo que irme! –Irrumpió Omi. Le dieron un golpe en el dorso y le quitaron su chaqueta de vendedor ambulante. Omi comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos al recorrer por todo el bar y estrellarse en el medio de dos dinosaurios, que conformaban una fila de ellos. Pronto se vio apoyado en ellos y a bailar el cancán en la parte del coro.

_¡Dinosaurio! ¡Sí! ¡Dinosaurios! _

_¡No nos vais a eliminar jamás! _

_¡Dinosaurios! ¡Sí! ¡Dinosaurios!_

_¡Sabéis que siempre nos van a necesitar!_

-Chicos, en verdad yo adoro los musicales, pero esto no es un musical... –Omi se zafó y se agachó a recoger su abrigo, se lo colocó encima. De nuevo ese foco de luz apuntó al niño y la oscuridad pobló en su entorno. Dojo se enredó en su brazo porque cuando le despojaron al chico de su abrigo, él salió volando hasta estrellarse contra la pared de la cantina. "Omi tenemos que salir de aquí, este lugar no me gusta". Omi asintió, pero un foco de luz apuntó al "cantante". Él se volteó hacia el dinosaurio.

_Piense lo que pienses sobre lo que descubrió la ciencia_

_¡Usan el dolor!_

_No lo niegues, no, porque en esta cuestión _

_¡Contribuimos un montón! _

_¡Dinosaurios! ¡Muuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyy detestables, devastamos lo que encontramos y solo traemos destrucción, pero debes entender...!_

_¡Hay que vivir! ¿Pero qué prefieres de entremés?_

-Cualquiera que me lleve a la salida de este infierno -Omi siguió caminando irritado, el piso lo sintió un poco tembloroso. Cuando vio a un dinosaurio sonriente reclinado, con un abano en una mano y un bastón en la otra, y se trasladaba sin mover. Omi llevó una mano hasta su rostro. Los dinosaurios (que era para entonces el piso que tácitamente pisaba), lo zumbaban hacia el techo un montón de veces con el peso de una pelota de golf.

_¿Sabes cuál es la igualdad entre un dinosaurio y un hombre inteligente? _

_¡Que los dos están extintos! _

_¡Dios mío, es una comparación nefasta! _

_¡Dinosaurios, así nos llamamos! ¡Cada rincón de la sabana inspeccionamos! Y donde tú llegues, un dinosaurio siempre encontrará la formar de estar a tu lado, para compartir la vida en paz_

Omi se desplomó contra el piso y se escabulló serpenteando por las grandes patas jurásicas, sin separar la barbilla del suelo. Llegando hacia la cantina y tomar los _palillos mágicos, _los ocultó debajo de su abrigo. Ahora tenía que hablar con el rey, pero antes salir vivo de esto.

_¡Dinosaurio! ¡Sí! ¡Dinosaurios! _

_¡No nos vais a eliminar jamás! _

_¡Dinosaurios! ¡Sí! ¡Dinosaurios!_

_¡Sabéis que siempre nos van a necesitar!_

_¡Dinosaurios! ¡SÍ! ¡DINOSAURIOS! _

_¡No nos vais a eliminar jamás! _

_¡Dinosaurios! ¡Sí! ¡Dinosaurios!_

_¡Sabéis que siempre nos van a nece-sitar!_

_¡Dinosaurios, jajajaja!_

* * *

El siguiente espectáculo de los dinosaurios fue un baile y una caída de golpes así como tirar las botellas de licor por todas partes. Omi miró a su amigo Dojo señalar unas escaleras. Él sonrió con alivio al ver que su amigo estaba bien. Se incorporó y subieron por las escaleras. Omi observó que en las paredes de esta rara caverna había unas grietas gigantescas. Quizás fueron causadas por el swing ratero. Subiendo y evitar ser empapado por la gotera de las estalagmitas. Omi llegó a los aposentos del rey de los dinosaurios que se encontraba en su rutina de ejercicios, abdominales específicamente. Omi odiaba hacer esto, pero debía. Él se arrodilló y con tono melodramático, le suplicó: Su majestad, necesitamos hablar.

-Hace otros días ya se ha acabado...

-¿"Acabado" qué? –Inquirió Omi.

-Lecciones jurásicas –T-Rex se incorporó de un salto hasta estar frente a frente con Omi, él se levantó- Recién terminé con mis ejercicios de hace un rato, quizá las has escuchado en la superficie, -Omi asintió, pues tenía el aspecto de un terremoto- Sí, bueno, me esfuerzo.

-¿Habría alguna manera para que hubiera un terremoto más potente? Se lo pido porque...

-Solo hay una manera y sería un milagro que ocurriese, he intentado durante diez meses que mis súbitos se pusieran en plan sano, pero no hay forma –Dijo el tiranosaurio- No perciben que se está matando allá abajo, ¿Has presenciado algo más repugnante?

-Bueno, la madre naturaleza es una señora muy compleja, debe de haber alguna razón.

-Seguro, nos tocó la peor parte.

-Llevo guardado un rincón de mi mente, una frase que destaqué hace mucho: Mente sane e incorpore sane, así que piensa que el ejercicio físico es la solución para prolongar la vida.

-Estoy convencido, ha sido comprobado científicamente... –Explicó- Necesito un estimulo visual lo bastante tremendo para que los otros –Omi se puso a pensar y se recostó bajo un foco de luz que se prendió justo, luego de haber razonado una idea. Le entregó a T-Rex las cintas de video que había sacado de la colección de Jessie. "¿DVD? Echemos un vistazo", Omi sugirió poner la que hablaba sobre el ejercicio. "Muslos perfectos con Jean Fonda". Él la introdujo en su reproductor y sorprendentemente la enorme pantalla plana de televisión exhibió a una mujer usando unos short cortos, una camisita que apenas cubría su ombligo y senos "_muy llamativos_", rubia y con una enorme sonrisa, tenía en sus manos unas pesas y comenzó a dar saltitos mientras daba la cuenta regresiva. Los dinosaurios se voltearon para apreciar tal mujerona, prontamente comenzaron a dar saltitos y hacer los ejercicios con ella.

Omi apenas se dirigía a verla. Dojo se zafó de su cuello y tapó la vista del muchacho.

-¡Omi no veas eso!

-¿Por qué no?

-Solo hay tres cosas que no puedo discutirte: El tamaño de tu cabeza amarilla, las ardillas y el encanto de _Ziyi Zhang... _–Prontamente se sintió un potente terremoto capaz de resucitar a un muerto de su tumba, Omi preguntó que había pasado- Nada, gracias por el terremoto.

-Ahora que nos pondremos en forma, debemos aspirar a la riqueza y sabiduría –Dijo T-Rex. Dojo le pasó los demás CD escondidos en el abrigo de Omi. Posteriormente, condujo a Omi hacia la salida (susurrándoles las indicaciones al oído) y sin despegar su cola de la vista del chico. Cuando salieron por la misma puerta en que tropezaron para llegar al bar jurásico. Y malinterpretando una indicación de Dojo. Omi cayó en una laguna helada. Con suerte logró mantenerse a flote. El agua estaba fría, se aferró a la superficie de hielo y subió. Omi titiritó del frío. Descubrió que cíclope ya estaba afuera de su bloque de hielo y se encontraba ahora flotando en el agua alrededor de varios trozos de hielo roto. Lo había conseguido. Omi sacó de su abrigo los palillos mágicos e invocando su nombre, apuntando al cíclope. Se encogió a tal punto que pudo entrar en su bolsillo como otras cosas para que no le molestaran.

-¿Y ya has pensado como volverlas a su tamaño original cuando la necesites?

-¡Pues...! No... ¡Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, soy un vendedor ambulante inteligente y fuerte que no teme a nada, ¿Qué podría salir mal?... Bien, bien, ahora necesitamos la única cosa con vida en el mar con más sal, ¿Vamos? –Dojo se transformó automáticamente en un gran dragón y le cedió el permiso a Omi para montarse sobre él. Ambos partieron hasta dejar un destello mágico tras una nube. Una persona, con brillante armadura, y ojos con un centellar anaranjado y una chispa de odio los miraba de lejos. Frunció el ceño y decidió seguirlos.

* * *

Después de volar un largo rato. Omi estaba tan aburrido que se recostó del lomo de Dojo y con un dedo tocaba las nubes hasta rasgarla. El calor estaba tan fuerte que se despojó de su abrigo. Al cabo de un rato, creyó estar deshidratado. Pidió a Dojo bajar para ver si tomaba un poco de agua. Él se asentó en donde había tierra. Dojo se encogió y cayó a su lado. Omi ya se encontraba con la vista al mar, tomó un poco de agua y cuando se dirigía a beberla...

-¡Omi no! ¡Esa agua está...!

-¡AH! –Omi sacudió la cabeza mientras trataba quitar la sal de su lengua, "cepillándola", su amigo terminó la frase demasiado tarde: "salada"- ¡Qué asco de agua! ¡¿Pero quién bebería esto? –Omi alzó la cabeza, viendo partículas de sal desplazarse por el mar- Tanto calor y, sin embargo, hay trozos de hielo... No debería sino darle un sabor más frío al agua.

-_Eso no es hielo, es sal, sal del mar..._

_-_¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Dojo, fuiste tú? –Él negó con la cabeza vigorosamente- ¿Entonces quién fue? –Inquirió. "_Aquí_", Omi ladeó la cabeza y con sus manos formó sus binoculares. Notó a un individuo flotar en el agua, alrededor de las sales como hielo, sostenía un periódico que cubría su cabeza para taparse del sol y se encontraba en traje de baño. Su piel era morena, unos ojos negros agudos, cabello ensortijado corto y negro. Una sonrisa perezosa. Tenía la piel cubierta de ronchas bermellón y asquerosas a simple vista. Omi se alejó creyendo que se trataba de una enfermedad contagiosa, similar al sarampión o a la lechina. "¿Y eres...?".

-Jermaine, bienvenido al mar muerto, que de hecho es el punto más bajo de la tierra y con el agua más salada que existen.

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Intentando curar mi enfermedad, estas aguas son como magia medicinal, créeme –Susurró.

-Creo que es lo que necesitábamos, aquí está el agua más salada y necesitamos encontrar el único objeto con vida en el agua con más sal, propongo que iniciemos una búsqueda –Dijo Omi. El chico estuvo paseando y notó que Jermaine había puesto un mantel sobre la tierra y colocó algunas cosas personales. Un radio con una música retro de los ochenta y otros CD, un canasto con fruta, un libro rojo y unas pinzas. Omi se encogió de hombros y guardó las pinzas en su bolsillo. Como él estaba de espaldas y Jermaine tenía los ojos entrecerrado por los fuertes e incidentes rayos solares. No se dio cuenta. Dojo miró con una mueca al niño.

-Promover el robo a los niños y adolescentes que nos ven es de mala salud, Omi.

-Las devolveré porque solo es un préstamo, las voy a tomar porque tengo el _sentimiento_ de que las voy a necesitar dentro de poco.

-Querrás decir presentimiento.

-¡Eso también! Ahora vámonos... –Omi recorrió el perímetro de la zona sin encontrar nada útil, nuevo e interesante. Estaba cansado de darle la vuelta al mismo lugar durante un rato. Se tiró a la arena y se quedó mirando el cielo, sintiendo un calor más potente que el de hace media hora, contemplando la posibilidad de que los buitres descendieran a picotearlo. Vio, al ladear la cabeza, percatándose de una grieta lo suficientemente grande como para poder filtrarse yendo de lado. Omi decidió explorar. Su espíritu aventurero le informaba que no le haría mal echar un vistazo. "¿Y desde cuánto a ti se te autorizó líder? Yo quiero quedarme aquí a descansar, he estado dando vueltas por tú culpa". "Desde que supe que soy la única persona en el mundo que combina la inteligencia, fuerza y belleza en uno... No hay ningún ser en el mundo que se equivalga a mi perfección", dijo con tono narcisista. Dojo suspiró. El chico entró en la grieta, descubriendo un pasaje. Estaba tan oscuro que prefirió no mover ni un dedo hasta que alguien encendiera la luz.

-Caray, que oscuro, no veo nada... De aquí no me muevo, no tolero ser ciego, ¡Que alguien encienda las luces, lo ordena su líder!... ¡Un momento, creo que tengo la solución! –Sacó de su bolsillo el meteorito que desprendía un fulgor verde. Lo aventó hacia una repisa. Dando una completa claridad a toda la zona. Omi pudo bajar, apoyándose de las rocas a medida que descendía. Descubrió a una muchacha rubia hincada que usaba un lanzallamas contra la pared rocosa. A su lado estaba un kit de herramientas que parecía extraer algo,_ una bastante peculiar. _Omi se agachó. Era un espejo y su dorso mostraba el símbolo del Yin & Yang.

-Parece una página de mi libro de Shen Gong Wus… –Inmediatamente el espejo comenzó a flotar cerca de su nariz, la enciclopedia reducida salió de su bolsillo y se metió como por arte de magia. Se trataba del _espejo inversor, _revierte autoritariamente todo. Justamente aquella muchacha rubia apagó su lanzallamas, soltando un siseo y se quitó sus lentes (cuyo resultado era que se trataba de otro Shen Gong Wu, los _anteojos de cristal_ aparentemente).

-No he dicho ni "mu" –Alejó Omi a su defensa.

-Estoy tratando de alcanzar algo diminuto metido dentro de las paredes de esta cueva.

-¿Qué es?

-No lo sé.

-¿Por qué lo quieres?

-Porque quiero ser una arqueóloga muy reconocida en algún día, éste podría ser mi primer gran descubrimiento como Ashley, la exploradora.

-¿Más grande que yo? No, no me parece... ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Los manuscritos del mar muerto se encontraron justo al este de aquí, en Jordania, disculpas pero tengo que centrar mi atención en esto y no descansaré hasta obtenerlo –Dijo Ashley. Omi llevó una mano a su barbilla, pensativo. Si ayudaba a esta chiquilla, quizá podía _tomar una recompensar_, o tal vez le daría las pinzas de Jermaine para tomar con más facilidad la cosa que ella... Quería. Aprovecharía en recuperar su Shen Gong Wu. ¡Eres un genio, Omi!

-Probablemente estas serías de ayuda –El chico le dio las pinzas. Ashley extendió la mano. Despojándose de sus anteojos protectores y arrojando su lanzallamas. "Gracias", comenzó a escarbar en la pared. Omi tomó los anteojos y los ocultó. Ashley soltó una exclamación. Él se sobresaltó por la brusquedad, pero no logró descubrirlo.

-¡Sí, sí, ya lo tengo!

-¡¿Qué es?

-¡AÚN NO SÉ! –Ashley salió corriendo a paso de correcaminos, tirando el explota pústulas de Jermaine (pues la utilizaba para su enfermedad). Omi las recuperó y volvió a salir. Vio a Dojo que estaba asolándose frente a un lindo día. Omi tomó a su amigo del cuello, llevando a su amiga "lagartija" de nuevo con Jermaine. Éste tenía los ojos cerrados así que no se dio cuenta cuando fue trasladado de manera inconsciente.

-¡Eh, puedo caminar solo! –Dojo se zafó de mala gana y se rastró al lado del muchacho.

-Mientras paseaba recuperé 2 Wus para nuestra suerte, no obstante, aún no he encontrado...

-_¡Cuidado por donde andas amigo, casi me pisas! _–Omi detuvo su enorme pie, retirándolo y agachándose hacia abajo. Notando un bicho microscópico parlante. Dojo frunció el ceño ya que este día no era uno normal. Omi parecía asombrado que arqueó las cejas.

-¡Pero si estás vivo!

-Tú también.

-Pero si en el mar muerto, la misma palabra lo dice, no nada de vida aquí.

-Pues hace unos sesenta años aproximadamente un doctor demostró que esa teoría era falsa, primero encontraron microbios vivos y luego algas unicelulares, y ahora si el equipo de investigación de Israelí si encuentra un tipo de hongo desconocido para la ciencia.

-¿Cómo se puede vivir en una agua tan salada? Ni yo mismo, que soy tan poderoso, puedo.

-Nunca subestimes el poder de un hongo microscópico, bola criolla –Omi arrugó la nariz. Y cuando extendió la mano para capturarlo, no pudo porque era demasiado resbaladizo.

-Estúpido bicho, quizá lo que necesita son unas buenas _pinzas_, pero Jermaine me vería... Al menos... –Omi sonrió con picardía y extrajo de su bolsillo, los _anteojos de cristal_, se dirigió a donde estaba el enfermo- Jermaine, te vas a dañar la vista si sigues ahí, ten este regalo de mi padre –Omi le arrojó los anteojos. Jermaine los atrapó y se los colocó, pudiendo leer con tranquilidad.

-Eres un peligro para el mar, pero gracias por las gafas, es lo menos que podías hacer.

Dojo y Omi intercambiaron miradas. Es muy posible que este hongo sea lo único viviente en el mar más salado. Sacó el explota pústulas de Jermaine. Antes de acercarse para agarrar aquel bicho microscópico. Se aseguro que Jermaine estuviera lo bastante distraído para que no se diera cuenta de que usaba sus pinzas.

-Los que las explota pústulas de Jermaine no ve, su corazón no lo teñirá.

-Sentirá –Corrigió Dojo. Omi se agachó y capturó al microbio. Omi estaba tan distraído con su éxito que le fue imposible reaccionar a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Una silueta negra y misteriosa, fue testigo de lo que había pasado. Extendió el brazo y añadió con voz ronca:

"_Decisión errada, agua salada, que este mar sea solo arena desdichada", _polvos mágicos y el cielo se tornó enigmáticamente gris. En medio del mar se abrió entrada un torbellino en que comenzó a absorber el propio mar y todo lo que había sobre él, éste iba descendiendo. Al terminar el hechizo, la figura contempló su trabajo: Solo era el fondo de lo que una vez fue el mar muerto. Se envolvió en su capa negra y fue arrastrado por una ligera brisa. Hasta quedar solo la capa vacía. Omi guardó con cierta repugnancia dibujada en su rostro el bicho y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la desintegración total del mar muerto, no quedaba rastro de la sal ni de Jermaine. Ambos se encontraban estupefactos. Solo podía ser obra de un brujo.

-_Creo que me ha dado una insolación... ¡Estoy delgado!_

-¿Te diste cuenta cuando todo pasó?... Yo creo que quieren hacer un reality show conmigo, y no los culpo, muy pocos cutis originales de un artista son como el mío.

-Parpadeé por un segundo y no lo noté, eso fue muy raro.

-No importa, Dojo, tenemos los ingredientes mágicos necesarios para que Spicer realice el hechizo que salve a la niña –Concretó Omi- ¡Venga, amigo mío, es hora de ir a casa!

* * *

**A/N: Esta historia, a diferencia de Cazador, va a tener capis cortos. Es increíble la forma que soy versátil, en un momento estoy escribiendo una historia sobre misterio, crimen, drama y romance a la búsqueda de un asesino y luego estoy escribiendo una historia fantasiosa y llena de comedia para corregir un pequeño error (a veces me parezco a Jack y en otras a Chase, una colega me dijo que soy bipolar, pero es mentira: Solo soy una mente complicada, en este momento estoy con el humor de Chase). **

**Es momento de aclarar: Originalmente en el juego el protagonista se topaba con ratas y el juego tenía cinco canciones, pero yo solo metí y meteré una y, está basada en los dinosaurios. Creí que sería muy divertido ver a los dinos cantar y como Omi y Dojo reaccionan, el baile del cancán se lo agregué yo y me pareció chistoso así como también lo que Dojo no le podía discutir a Omi, en el momento que apareció una mujer vestida exuberante para animar a los dinosaurios hacer ejercicio. Ziyi Zhang es una actriz china reconocida, la actriz es bonita y sabe artes marciales (para que fuera atractiva a la vista de Omi XD, ¿En serio no la has visto en acción?). Sus películas me gustan mucho, recientemente pasaron una de ellas (Héroe, una de mis pelis favoritas, quizá tome algunas ideas para hacer el fic del que les hablé la otra vez, sería divertido hacer una parodia de tal) :) **

**En el mar muerto (porque creo que aclaré todo para Siberia). Jermaine, para los que no saben o no leyeron Cazador, existe (apareció en el episodio My Homey Omi y otra vez en Someting Jermaine). Ashley, la arqueóloga, también existe: Es Katnappe y su primera aparición fue en el episodio del mismo nombre. El bichito que encontró Omi, no hallé otro personaje en la serie para echarlo al calderito que fuera como él así que lo dejé como en el juego. Lo que dijo sobre las bolas criollas, para los que no son venezolanos, es algo "técnicamente" parecido a bowling (no te voy a explicar las reglas del juego :P), como siempre se burlan en la cabeza de Omi, lo comparé con tal. **

**Por cierto, ¿Ya averiguaste quién era la sombra? Yo creo que es lindamente obvio. ¡Todo pasó rápido! En el capi que viene Omi le dará el antídoto a Jack y con su vudú va a salvar a Megan, esta historia está llegando a su final, lamento decirles :( ...A no ser que **_**ocurriese un inconveniente terrible y estropeara todo**_**, pero eso es imposible, la vida de esa niña está en las mejores manos y nada podría pasar... **

**No me acuerdo otra cosa que aclarar y sino... Pega un grito. No olviden dejarme un review, comentar es la mejor forma de pedir actualización. ¡Disfruten del capi, corazones!**

* * *

**PST: Es cierto lo que dicen sobre que un review te levanta el ánimo. Este es para Gushu: Leí tu comentario un montón de veces y aun no se me quita la sonrisa :D Tal vez te parece que todos hablan en rima porque el prólogo y los conjuros están en verso pues que hemos sido acostumbrados a tal. Al principio no sabía que otro género pondría a la historia hasta que me decidí por humor, para tener variedad, si la historia es divertida. Yo adoro la trama original de Xiaolin Showdown, pero me gusta verlos con diferentes disfraces (como en este caso por ejemplo) y aún no desligarlo de algunas cosas porque busco dentro de mi cabeza, elementos que se parezcan. Mi siguiente fic será basado XS originalmente, pero después de Time After Time, van a cambiar muchas cosas (ya dije que son solo ideas y solo busco coordinarlas, y como toda buena historia debo pensar en el fin antes de escribir)... Un saludo a ti y a todos los lectores por igual (anónimos o usuarios). ¡Hasta un próximo capítulo! **


	4. Un Sortilegio de Emergencia

**4º**

_**Un Sortilegio De Emergencia**_

Omi devolvió el explota pústulas de Jermaine (que continuaba desaparecido), y poniéndolo sobre el mantel. Para cuando volviera encontraría su artefacto en donde lo dejó. Dojo tomó su forma gigantesca, le cedió abordar sobre su lomo, su siguiente parada sería la mansión de Jack. Omi prometió darle las indicaciones a Dojo de cómo llegar allí. Éste despejó sus patitas de la arena y volando por el cielo desaparecieron como el mar muerto.

* * *

Todavía era de noche en Nueva York. Y las únicas luces que había eran focos de luces con forma de dentadura, iluminando la entrada de la mansión tras luna llena. Los grillos era el único canto permitido en medio de aquella noche oscura sin estrellas. Las pisadas de Omi fueron ignoradas cuando arrastraba los pies por la grama, teniendo cuidado de no tener que tropezar con un grifo. Pidió amablemente a su amigo que se escondiera en su abrigo ya que sería muy difícil de explicar que hacía él en compañía de una lagartija. Dojo puso los ojos en blanco y se metió en un bolsillo del saco junto a un pañuelo doblado. Fue a una ventana y la abrió. Entró mudamente y la cerró. Descubrió que había llegado al comedor de la casa.

Constituía principalmente de un recinto espacioso donde se alojaba una mesa angosta y de forma rectangular con sillas doradas de bambú puestas en fila para que la conversación sea más animosa. El clímax era armonioso, tocaban una música instrumental que daba un toque celestial a la velada con un estilo exquisito europeo americano. Los invitados ocupaban las sillas mientras se deleitaban con el champán, la ensalada griega (depositada en una vajilla de plata). Las paredes de re vestimenta verde eran ocupadas con retratos que medían más de un metro sobre la familia Spicer. Al extremo del recinto se hallaba una puerta constreñida forrada de paño rojo. Pero lo que agregaba un toque de magnificencia era el chandelier que colgaba arriba de sus cabezas. Los mayordomos eran robots computarizados que recibían y atendían órdenes de los invitados. Y al fondo, cerca de la mesa de salida, se encontraba un telón rojo que cubría la vista de algo aparentemente valioso. Omi fue empujado por uno de los robots a sentarse en una de las sillas. Ya había llegado otro invitado de los que le han presentado los señores Spicer. Se sentó entre él y Vlad. Notó que todos los platos, menos el de Vlad, el plato principal era un pichón. Omi hizo un gesto de asco y empujó el plato.

-...Y entonces le dije a mi pequeño cara de flúor: Si organizo una fiesta será la oportunidad perfecta para que todos se fijen en mí como quién no quiera la cosa –La Sra. Spicer empezó a reírse igual que una bruja. Omi esbozó una sonrisa pequeña. Supuso que cara de flúor era Jack Spicer, sí que tenía unos invitados y padres peculiares, unos snobs con gustos raros.

-¿No te gusta el pichón? –Omi ladeó la cabeza, viendo que Vlad le había hablado.

-No, soy vegetariano, pero ¿Por qué no te has comido el tuyo?

-Estoy saboreando cada plato y antes preferiría beber zumo de judías que comer el hígado de una pequeña y pobre criatura, es inhumano –Vlad tomó el filete y lo escondió debajo de su chaqueta negra con su habla farfullada y extranjera.

-Ah sí, tu operación que te espicharon el hígado... Creo.

-Creo que nuestro pequeño invitado quiere decir "extirpado" -Intervino el Sr. Spicer- ¿Vlad todavía con el aperitivo? Date un poco de prisa.

-Así es, no te daré tú pichón hasta que te hayas terminado de comer tu hígado.

Vlad se encogió de hombro y se acercó a Omi, susurrándole al oído mientras apuntaba a un invitado con el dedo gordo: ¿Sabes quién es esa belleza que lleva el vestido rosa escuálido? Es Kimiko Tohomiko, heredera de la compañía de juegos electrónicos Empresas Tohomiko y fíjate en lo que digo, esa belleza está a punto de caer en brazos de un hígado suelto –Omi sonrió rígidamente. No entendió a qué se refería. Pero Dojo, escondido en su abrigo, sí. La joven heredera japonesa también hizo a un lado el pichón apenas comió solo la mitad: Debo mantener mi figura de colegiala –Repentinamente recibió una llamada, pidió disculpas para atenderla. Keiko que estaba a su lado soltó un suspiro. Raimundo seguía comiendo con una tranquilidad... Posteriormente Keiko soltó un comentario que Omi pudo escuchar por tener a la invitada al frente.

-Algún día apreciaré los gustos gourmet de los ricos y poderosos, aun siento que no encajo.

-Pero si no desenrona tanto, es una fiesta muy formidable.

-Supongo que querrá decir "desentona", -Afirmó ella- He estado intentando entrar en la alta sociedad desde que nací, pero mi nombre me delata: Keiko Izumi.

-Un placer conocerla señorita Izumi, ¿Cómo acabó aquí, entonces, si no es millonaria?

-¿No has oído? ¡SOY KEIKO IZUMI, HE GANADO LA LOTERÍA! Soy multimillonaria, pero te garantizo que el dinero no cambia la suerte del todo, esta gente sigue sin aceptarme y por eso quiero adquirir la colección "dentadura de famosos", así sabrán que mi gusto es tan sofisticado como el de ellos

-Caray, entendido, pero veo que se ha ganado la amistad de la Srta. Tohomiko y creo que es un plan prudente... Se lo digo yo que soy un experto, no todos tienen el don de nacer con un llamativo singular al de famosos, el mío es natural –Omi se encogió en su asiento.

-¡Basta de hablar por hablar! Quiero comprar unos dientes preciosos –Interrumpió el padre de Megan- ¿Cuándo podré admirar esa colección?... –Él tomó el pichón y se lo devoró a un instante, metiéndose el puño entero a la boca y masticando el pichón completamente. Omi arqueó las cejas. "Creo que yo tampoco entenderé a estos famosos". La madre de Megan, había hecho a un lado el pichón. Alegando que es vegetariana y solo bebía agua. A lo que contestó graciosamente la Sra. Spicer que no era agua lo que bebía sino caldo de carne. La señora llevó una mano a su boca, totalmente horrorizada, movió los hombros hacia adelante como si contuviera el vómito. Dejó los guantes y bolso a un lado, para dirigirse al baño.

-Quizá debería ver cómo están los niños...

-¡NO, NO LO HAGA! –Los invitados voltearon por el escándalo que había formado Omi. Él volteó también "buscando a ese escandaloso", haciéndose el loco. La Sra. Spicer rompió el hielo por su comentario del caldo de carne: Solo bromeaba, explícale Keiko.

-Es el sentido de humor de los famosos, ya se acostumbrará –Añadió ella. La señora se rió entre dientes. Seguidamente la esposa del cirujano plástico, una esposa que había diseñado él con las partes de personas que habían colaborado generosamente en Nueva York, cayó su cabeza contra el pichón después de ladear la cabeza medio dormida. Era una mujer bastante silenciosa ya que no hablaba. El cirujano se excusó: Estoy admirando su figura de modelo.

Kimiko volvió de su llamado y cuando vio que nadie se daba cuenta, metió el pichón que le habían servido dentro de su bolso y lo ocultó como si nada. Raimundo que ya había dejado de comer el pichón, comenzó a cantar sin que nadie lo hubiese llamado.

_-¡Uno, dos, tres!... ¡Bienvenidos a Nueva York, yo soy el rey Raimundo, de las canciones del rap soy dueño, siempre ando con sofisticación, y soy todo un seductor risueño! ¡Aquí siempre encontrarás de todo y un suvenir, y todo siempre a convenir! ¡Tenéis que venir a mi mundo como un vagabundo, rapeando y loqueando, no te trasnoches porque no podrás salir nunca jamás y te digo que este pichón no lo como nunca más, que este pichón no lo como nunca más, que este pichón no lo como nunca más... NUNCA MÁS! _

-Sencillamente divino, Sr. Pedrosa y el pichón está divino –La Sra. Spicer no notó cuando las plumas del pichón se le quedaron trabando en los dientes y aún así siguió comiendo.

-El que dijo que el pichón era un animal insípido es porque no lo probó con aderezo –Dijo el Sr. Spicer- ¿Te diviertes en nuestra pequeña fiesta, niño?

-Muy glamorosa, creo que le añadí la fresa –Dojo lo corrigió dentro de su abrigo: "cereza"-La cereza a su helado, una fiesta no está completa sin que una presencia divina lo complete.

-¿Qué presencia divina se refiere? –Indagó la Srta. Tohomiko. Los mayordomos desfilaron mientras entregaban un nuevo platillo, pero de gastronomía china: ensalada de pepinos.

-¡Yo, por supuesto! –Omi vio que los mayordomos daban el entremés. Para apresurarse e ir hacia donde estaba Jack Spicer y Megan. Sacó a escondidas los palillos mágicos, musitando su nombre entre dientes, encogió la ensalada a un juego de comida de niñas por así decirlo y la ocultó en su bolsillo. Añadió que había terminado y se disculpaba, pero tenía que salir. Omi bajó la cabeza cuando un robot-mayordomo pasó otros bocadillos al Sr. Pedrosa y a la Srta. Tohomiko. Dirigiéndose a la salida. Omi atravesó el arco y bajó las escaleras hacia en donde se encontraba Jack y Megan. Por suerte nadie lo vio dirigirse de manera sospechosa al sótano. Omi permitió a Dojo salir de su gabardina cuando usó la cola de la serpiente para atravesar la puerta al pequeño laboratorio de Jack. Apenas atravesaron. Megan percibió la presencia de ambos. Jack estaba buscando entre las cosas que había tirado al piso sobre sus herramientas para reparar a un robot mayordomo: Sí-Bot. No notó la llegada de Omi.

-¡Hola!

-¡AH! –Jack se sobresaltó y pegó su cabeza contra una mesa que mostraba un mapamundi electrónico de todo. Jack se sobó y sacó la cabeza, viendo que se trataba de Omi y Dojo.

-¿Te asusté con mi súper apariencia?

-¿Asustado, joven genio del mal? ¡No bromees! Solo fue... Un acto reflejo, fue a propósito, ¿Y cómo te fue con tu visita a la guarida de Chase Young, conseguiste algo importante?

-¡Sí, vengo con ingredientes! Y con un amigo, Jack te presento a Dojo, Chase se lo iba a devorar para conservar su inmortalidad y lo salvé, por lo tanto me sirve a mí creo... ¿Dijiste inmortalidad o qué era? –Inquirió Omi, llevándose a una mano a su barbilla. Dojo soltó un bufido. Jack peló los ojos: ¡Genial, trajiste a una lagartija a mi laboratorio esterilizado!

-¡SOY UN DRAGÓN LEGENDARIO, NO UNA LAGARTIJA! –Chilló Dojo, recobrando su tamaño. Jack se asustó y se escondió tras su robot, soltando un grito de niña. Luego salió cuando Dojo volvió a encogerse y caer en brazos de Omi, siendo el adorable dragón que es.

-Bien, bien… ¿Dónde están los ingredientes que dijiste que me has traído? ¡Aquí tengo mi caldero! –Jack empujó con todas sus fuerzas un caldero que escupía polvo mágico verde. Y la desafortunada niña se acercó. Omi extrajo de su bolsillo primordialmente el hongo.

-Chase Young casi me despedaza vivo, pero pude hacerle frente y...

-Omi di la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad? –Dojo puso los ojos en blanco- Está bien, Young no estaba y pude tomar un Wu que tenía reservado en su guarida, por poco me descubre, pero salí a paso veloz... En el Wu pude saber la solución a este infausto problema, para obtener a una sirenita inmortal se necesitaba encontrar la única cosa viviente en el mar salado –Omi sacó el hongo y lo echó al caldero. Retrocedieron cuando una nube en polvo se levantó. Jack soltó un suspiro.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué más necesitamos? -Jack se apoyó en una mesa, donde había un recorte del periódico que hablaba sobre Young, algunos tubos de ensayos, un libro de hechizos y _la manzana envenenada de Blanca Nieves. _Omi sacó el pequeño cíclope y los palillos mágicos y el espejo inverso. Pronunciando el nombre del primero y el segundo consecutivamente. El pequeño cíclope recobró su forma original. Tuvo que meter la cabeza para evitar no romper el techo del laboratorio de Jack. Éste se volteó turbado. Megan soltó un chillido.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué diablos es eso? –Replicó Jack en tono grosero.

-Para una princesa mágica se necesita una risa un poco escuálida -Aclaró- Concretamente la más enorme y gélida.

-¿Y? ¡No veo que esta cosa haga su mejor intento por reír! ¿Qué pasa con la risa escuálida?

-¿Y? ¡¿Cómo cíclope? ¡Necesitamos una risa gélida! Lo encontré en un _doble_ de hielo en Siberia –Dojo y Jack lo corrigieron al mismo tiempo: _Bloque_- ¡Eso también! ¿No te sabes algún chiste bueno, Jack?

-¡¿Quieres que me ponga a pensar chiste en una situación crítica? –Refutó- ¡Bah, olvídalo! También soy el rey de los chistes, ¿Qué le dijo Omi a la vaca que le pisó el pie?

-Jack no deberías...

-La vaca le dijo: ¡Mu! Y como Omi tiene trabas con el argot, escuchó "U" como si fuera un grito y le dijo: Me quitaste las palabras de la boca.

-Creí que el chiste sería bueno porque trataba de mí.

-¡No me lo creo! –Interrumpió Megan encolerizada por los chistes malos de su primo, él y Omi se voltearon- Estoy atrapada en el horrible cuerpo de una medusa abominable y lo que se te ocurre únicamente es contarle a una bestia de un solo ojo, chistes malos sobre Omi -La niña apretó los tentáculos (lo que podía tratarse de puños para hacer resonar los nudillos), de repente de las "orejas" salió un humo color rosa. Sus ojos salieron volando hacia arriba y lentamente volvieron a caer en donde estaba. Jack arqueó las cejas, asombrado. Omi y Dojo mantuvieron los ojos fuera de la cuenca de sus órbitas. El cíclope que observaba con mucha atención lo que ocurrió, soltó una risita boba. La risa parecía ser corrientes de viento junto a polvos mágicos que lentamente viajaban hasta introducirse en el caldero. Un humo violeta se emitió. Jack se cubrió. Omi parpadeó. Megan suspiró, retomando la compostura.

-¿Te parece poco escuálida? Sonaba poco escuálida, vamos por buen camino.

-El hechizo no está completo sin el ingrediente ninja.

-¿No serviría apuntarla a unas clases de artes marciales? ¡O mejor, yo le podría enseñar ya que soy un experto porque he sido entrenado duramente y tengo movimientos geniales!

-¡QUIERO SER UNA NINJA! –Chilló Megan.

-Más te vale que encuentres algo.

-Hasta ahora tengo entendido que los ninjas siempre visten de negro, usan una máscara con el fin de cubrir su identidad, los verdaderos ninjas utilizan dagas sai... Quizá nos vendría un implemento que se parezca a un ninja si queremos convertir a Megan en una kunoichi, creo que en Japón en el Karate, por así decirlo, el más alto rango se distingue por una cinta negra y aparte que es el color natural de la vestimenta de un ninja para camuflarse en la noche... ¿No tienes algo así? -Relató Dojo. Omi se quedó pensativo hasta que se le ocurrió una muy brillante idea. Cuando la multitud de mujeres ricachonas lo pisoteó, halló un cinturón negro y se lo puso porque sería un artículo muy útil por ser una prenda clásica en el closet de un hombre, pero no le importaría utilizarlo para la poción.

-¡Lo tengo, estoy convencido que este cinturón negro, le permitirá a una nuestra princesita herir a personas mayores! –Omi se despojó de su cinturón y lo arrojó al caldero- Pues claro que servirá, porque al fin y al cabo la idea es originalmente mía, sin ningún tipo de ayuda, intenta… –Dojo parpadeó. "Todo está bien en mi mundo interior... Señor, dame paciencia".

-_¡Espíritus del más allá, os invoco hasta acá, por un desafortunado hechizo, una pequeña niña sufre un maleficio! ¡Lienzo y tiara de diamantes, ayudadme cuanto antes, transformad esta atrocidad en una princesa mágica para que se termine esta calamidad! ¡Mágico brebaje, concededle un traje, una sirena inmortal pronto va a llegar! ¡Y para finalizar, desde el Japón imperial, desde la A hasta la Z sabrás artes marciales! ¡Finalizado este sortilegio, es hora de ver que todo está en efecto! _–Jack terminó de enunciar las palabras mágicas y mover las manos de una manera extraña para evocar la magia. Dojo comentó por debajo que era el hechizo más largo que había escuchado, Chase se tardaba menos y usaba menor palabrería. Quizá porque Chase era un brujo completamente y Jack necesitaba ayuda extra. Omi lo silenció, pues Jack necesitaba concentración. Del caldero salió una pequeña nube rosa que voló hasta apoderarse completamente de la medusa. Jack miró por el rabillo del ojo para ver si había resultado en efecto, sin dejar de extender sus brazos. La nube rosa emitió unos rayos y una fuerte brisa empujó levemente a todo el entorno. La nube se disipó.

Megan se había convertido en una sirena adulta aparentemente. Con una cabellera pelirroja suelta, espectacular como las actrices de televisión literalmente. Las pestañas rizadas, como toda sirena, era muy hermosa. La piel blanca como la espuma del mar, unos ojos brillantes y tenía una cola de color rosado como las conchas de mar que cubrían su busto. Una corona tipo princesa Disney y en sus manos cargaba, donde en las muñecas llevaba unos brazaletes de plata, unas dagas sai. Con la expresión que tenía parecía que estaba "muriendo".

-Vaya, creo que te ha salido bien, parece Megan Fox –Comentó Dojo.

Megan se derrumbó al suelo. Pero luego se incorporó de un salto acrobático. Agitando sus dagas rápidamente. Omi parecía muy asombrado: ¡Grandioso! ¡Eres... Eres...!

-¡Hambrienta! –Tanto Omi, Jack y Dojo se asustaron cuando supieron que Megan conserva todavía su voz de niña- ¡Muerta de hambre, tengo el apetito de un puma gigante! –Megan barrió con la mirada el sector en busca de un aperitivo hasta fijar su vista en la manzana de Jack- ¡Delicioso bocado! –Con sus dagas sai cortó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la manzana y la zumbó al aire, comiéndosela a la velocidad de una ardillita.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! –Rugió Jack, Megan parpadeó para luego desplomarse en el suelo- No me lo puedo creer, ha funcionado, eres... –Megan se volteó mágicamente y su cuerpo se elevó por los aires, los ronquidos de la chica llegaban a los oídos de los espectadores que no pegaban ojo de la impresión que habían cogido. Omi soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Bueno, se está echando una siesta...

-¡¿ECHÁNDOSE UNA SIESTA? ¡¿ES QUE ENLOQUECISTE? -Chilló desaforado Jack con los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula desencajada- Se comió mi manzana envenenada y se supone que es mortífera para quién la consuma, puesto que es inmortal, el hechizo se ha invertido a un sueño eterno –Explicó- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Hoy no es mí día, no es mí día, ¡¿Me oyes?

-Tranquilo Spicer, a ti siempre se te ocurren ideas descabelladas que siempre funcionan y… Sí, tienes razón, no es tu día –Admitió Omi- No tienes la alegría de saber que se siente ser una persona afortunada como yo, pero no puedo sacar mi magnificencia y embarrártela.

-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?

-¡Oh venga, siempre queda...! -Omi empezó a ponerse nervioso comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto- Una princesa durmiente es un clásico en los cuentos de hadas, me refiero que a todo mago que se le respete sabe romper este hechizo...

-Claro que sé cómo romper este hechizo, ¡¿Quién fue el imbécil que dijo que no sé romper este hechizo? ¡Yo genio maligno y amo de la magia oscura y tenebrosa, soy as para hacer conjuros mágicos y revertirlos, es una tontería que puedo deshacer rápidamente! –Omi no se contuvo y se tiró sobre Jack, agarrándolo de las lengüetas de los hombros de la chaqueta de él. Agitándolo como si fuera un muñeco. A punto de recaer en un colapso nervioso.

-¡PUES DATE PRISA, DI TUS PALABRITAS Y ARREGLA ESTO, INCLUYENDO MI LIBRO DE SHEN GONG WUS! –Jack empujó a Omi por tener las manos más grandes.

-¡Sí puedo romper este hechizo, pero no puedo al mismo tiempo! –Chilló- Necesito que tú hagas otro favor por mí, _ve... Otra vez por todo el mundo a conseguir los ingredientes para preparar el antídoto y volver a Megan en una niña normal. _

-¡Si sigues con eso, vas a tener que pagarme! -Gritó Omi. Jack soltó un grito. Se dirigió tras la mesa, tomó una chequera y agarrando atropelladamente un bolígrafo, escribió el cheque y se lo pegó al pecho de Omi a regañadientes, después de firmar como un lunático: Ten, ya tienes lo suficiente para que te compres tus empanadas, pero todavía tienes barro pegado al zapato –Omi arqueó las cejas y revisó las suelas de sus mocasines. Dojo sabía lo que quería insinuar Jack con esa indirecta. Omi guardó el cheque en su bolsillo y le preguntó cuál era la misión. Jack se apoyó de la mesa, estremeciéndose mientras se cubría el rostro.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas para salvar a la princesa durmiente?

-¡Princesa sirena ninja mágica inmortal! –Respondió Megan con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Ahora resulta que habla dormida? –Inquirió Dojo.

-Escucha con atención, la manera de romper este hechizo es conseguir dos ingredientes y se trata de... –Jack dio un brinquito, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo y sus ojos fueron mostrados igual que un vacío blanco y espiral rojo así como sus gafas- _El portador del alma humana y la plegaria desconsolada de un pelirrojo -_La voz de Jack no sonó igual sino aterciopelada y profunda, pausada al hablar. Dojo arrugó la nariz, extrañado. Omi soltó una incógnita.

-¿El portador del alma humana y la plegaria desconsolada de un pelirrojo?, ¿No podrías ser tú? Ya que eres pelirrojo... ¡Ay mi madre! –Chilló Omi.

-_Apresúrate, Omi, la vida de la chica pende de un hilo y tú solo puedes salvarla. _

-¿Te está cambiando la voz? No sabía que la pubertad llegaba tan rápido –Comentó Omi, como siempre cándido- Me da gusto compartir este momento contigo, Jackie.

-Omi... Jack tiene alrededor de dieciséis años, -Contradijo Dojo- Estos cambios tan bruscos no puede ser posible, no es natural, solo una fuerza mágica puede interceder... ¡Dios mío! Y si se tratara de... ¡¿Chase, Chase estás ahí? ¡Chase! –Exclamó Dojo, invocando a alguien imaginario- ¡¿Eres el culpable de todo esto, verdad? ¡Lo has planificado todo! ¡¿Qué te has propuesto? Sea lo que sea, deja de hacer eso, esto me huele mal... Omi, lo mejor será irnos a donde tengamos que ir para buscar estos ingredientes mágicos, estamos otra vez en donde empezamos y debemos darnos prisa antes de que termine este velada y todos allá abajo se den cuenta que en este mundo la magia es parte de la realidad –Aconsejó Dojo.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Y qué hacemos con él? –Omi apuntó al cíclope que les hacía ojitos a los tres. Jack pestañeó. Al cabo de un minuto, habían puesto a cíclope dentro del baño de la mansión y cíclope estaba tan feliz que empezó a beber del agua del retrete. Omi frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Es en serio? ¡¿Qué pasa si alguien lo ve? ¡Su trasero es inmenso, hasta un ciego lo nota!

-Sí, eh... Al menos lo cuida Sí-Bot –Señaló Jack al robot mayordomo creado por él mismo.

-¿Se le ofrece galletas, señor Spicer?

-¡Oh seria una oferta que no quiero desperdiciar, no olvides las chipas de chocolate en ella y traer el tazón de leche! –Añadió Jack mientras lo veía marcharse- ¿Qué? –Indagó cuando vio la expresión seria de Omi. "Olvídalo", Omi miró a Dojo. Éste adquirió su gran tamaño.

-Regresaremos con los ingredientes, deja todo en nuestras manos –Aseguró Omi. Ambos se desvanecieron al atravesar la ventana de la casa de los Spicer. Jack suspiró: Buena suerte.

* * *

Había pasado unas horas desde que se habían ido de la rimbombante conmemoración de los Spicer. Dojo se desvió del camino para tomar una nueva ruta. Omi se asomó por el lomo de él y descubrió que estaban navegando por las aguas del sudeste asiático. Era hermoso mirar el paisaje donde incidían rayos de luz solar. Las olas estrellarse contra los peñascos, la brisa desprendía un sabroso olor a sal. Las nubes se conglomeraron e impidieron la vista a Dojo, pidió a Omi que fuera su "vista". Pero por más que se alzaba en puntillas solo veía blanco predominante. Dojo trató de alzarse mientras vagaba en círculos por las malas indicaciones del niño, hasta que "tropezó" con una nube. Ambos rodaron mientras se enredaban con la nube y caer en la cubierta de un barco. Omi se frotó la cabeza amarilla. Dojo se encogió por el impacto. Para cuando alzaron la vista vieron a los tripulantes del navío. Personas que son menuditas, piel morena, cabello negro oscuro y unos ojos negros penetrantes que hasta las escleróticas parecían amarillas de tanto navegar. Algo era seguro, todos eran muy delgados.

Unos hombres que usaban ropas livianas (una camisa holgada simple y pantalones cortos), con remeras y zapatillas. Con ojos curiosos, abría cada vez más los ojos para ver de cerca a los extraños. Omi se sobresaltó cuando uno de ellos hizo un gesto destemplado. Habló en una lengua extraña. Repentinamente ellos rodearon a Omi en un círculo (Dojo se escondió en su abrigo por temor), pero lo que hicieron fue sorprendente: Le hicieron una reverencia. Se postraron de rodillas, extendieron las manos y luego le guindaron unos collares encima al muchacho que estaba súper confundido.

-¿Ustedes de casualidad no son los portadores del alma humana? –Indagó Omi inocente.

-¡Saludos, dios del viento...! –Exclamaron a una sola voz aquellos hombres. Ahora estaba más confundido. Dojo frunció el ceño.

-Creo, mi amigo calvo, que hemos aterrizado en otro planeta.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Wan shang hao! (buenas tardes en chino, Xiaolin Showdown es un culpable de que me guste la cultura china) Creo que alguna vez en mi vida yo también quise ser una princesa sirena ninja mágica e inmortal. Pero eso fue hace mucho. Decidí dejar el capitulo en una faceta cómica (si quieres ver quiénes son estos tipos que creen a Omi "el dios del viento", lo verás en el capi que viene). ¿Creías que se acabó todo?... Pues lamento decepcionarlo, pero la historia continúa. **

**Momento de aclarar. Decidí aclarar que Omi devolvió la explota pústulas de Jermaine para no dañar su imagen sobre Omi (en el juego, el protagonista agarraba cosas prestada para ayudarse en el camino; pero me acuerdo devolvió las pinzas del enfermo; lo que pasa es que Jack también hechizó a Omi: Cuando le borró las páginas de su libro, le quitó su "empleo" y lo convirtió en "un niño normal", porque sino mal recuerdan, Jack le dijo: Si me ayudas, te devolveré tu estúpido trabajo y levantaré la maldición que le hice a tu estúpido libro). **

**Es cierto que en la fiesta algunos invitados son curiosos. Es hora de aclarar de dónde son. Si no sabes de dónde son Kimiko Tohomiko y Raimundo Pedrosa es porque no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es Duelo Xiaolin y eso entristece... Hace tiempo que esta serie fue sepultada y yo soy una de las pocas personas que quieren desenterrarla (pero cuando Xiaolin Chronicles vuelva, va a haber un golpe con otras historias así sucedió con Aang, creo). Kimiko sigue siendo la misma millonaria que conocemos y Raimundo es ahora un cantante que quiere sacar a la venta un disco y ser tan famoso como su padrastro (a razón de la canción de él, ahora resulta que no solo soy escritora sino compositora). Los padres de Jack jamás salieron (solo las piernas de la mamá de Jack), aquí sí. Tampoco los padres de Megan. Keiko Izumi (el apellido se lo agregué) es la mejor amiga de Kimiko, nunca ha tenido una aparición en la serie pues que solo se utiliza con mención, pero debido a la escasez de mujeres. Va a aparecer en mis fics XD. Vlad, existe, apareció por primera vez en el capi The Crystal Glasses (y es ruso originalmente). Un invitado que nunca habló, ya verán quién es. Y el loco cirujano que quería los pelos de la nariz de Omi, ya se revelará quién es. Y si te preguntas por qué Omi se llevó la ensalada de pepinos... Bueno, ya sabrá el por qué. Y para los que no sepan, un chandelier es una lámpara francesa que seguramente la han visto en los banquetes de lujo en las pelis :). **

**Es cierto que Jack usó un conjuro largo y la explicación la di con Dojo. El robot de Jack: Sí-Bot, es el robot mayordomo que apareció en el episodio El Barrio del Panda, la primera aparición de Pandabubba (creo que el episodio se llama así). Que cíclope entró en el baño, no me lo pregunten, pregúntenselo a los de la serie porque así pasó en el capi Juzgando Omi (es un capi de mis favorito y lo vi subtitulado). Me gustó como quedó la comedia entre Omi y Jack (dicen que la comedia es la tragedia que le pasa a otro y es verdad, entonces mi vida sería una comedia para ustedes). Hay una verdad oculta aquí, pero no diré más. No me acuerdo que más aclarar y si preguntan algo, bueno... Peguen un grito y yo les responderé el por qué.**

**Gracias a los que han tomado su tiempo para leer, sigan así, manténgase alerta para una nueva actualización. No olviden dejarme un review, comentar es la mejor forma de pedir. ¡Disfruten del capi, corazones!**

* * *

**PST: No... No tengo miedo de escribir todo lo que se me ocurre (y desaparecer al mar muerto no es tan grave como parece ni creo que me van a demandar por eso, es una historia de ficción que no insulta a nadie). Mis ocurrencias son excepcionales, en un minuto pienso una historia MUY CRUDA y al segundo estoy pensando en un musical de comedia. Hablando de musicales, aquí tienes otro para que te diviertas. ¡Zaijian!**

"**Aquí en Liver Charco, se nos hundió el barco**

**Por culpa de Matra que arruinó el lugar**

**El charco florecía, su baba nos nutría, pero ahora moriremos si este monstruo no se va... ¡Ba! ¡Ba! ¡Ba! ¡Ba!**

**¡BABA, BABA! ¡Qué gusto nos daba cuando no perfumabas nuestro hogar! ¡BA!**

**¡BABA, BABA! El tiempo se acaba, ¡DEJA YA DE BABEAR!" **

**(es una cancioncita de otro juego, ¿Tengo juegos peculiares, no?). **


	5. El Portador del Alma Humana

**A/N: No me voy a disculpar si los hice esperar, la culpa la tuvo el internet y que "le estamos haciendo mantenimiento, no se preocupe mañana tendrá", y fue a partir del martes que no tuve... Miren cuánto tiempo pasó, ¡Guau, mañana! 3 semanas y media... Estoy muy molesta (demasiado que por poco y me convierto en… Hulk, para no decir otra cosa) con este "servicio" porque el que tiene que pedir disculpas son OTROS, cuanto los o... Es que si los veo, soy capaz de... ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ustedes disfruten del capi, yo voy a controlar mi ira. **

**5º**

_**El Portador Del Alma Humana**_

Omi miraba con fisgoneo a los extraños individuos que hablaban en una lengua totalmente distinta que apenas se le entendía. Con la vista barrió el lugar. Era la cubierta de un barco que estaba encallado sin vela y viento que los llevara a navegar por las aguas. Omi reculó al tropezar con un mástil y una aleta de tiburón. No sabía quiénes eran estas personas, pero no le gustaba para nada. Un pequeño bote pegado al costado de popa. Una portezuela que lleva a otro compartimiento, justo al lado de una soga. En el medio se hallaba una olla donde era calentada por carbón. Dojo asomó la cabeza: Eh nosotros... Pasábamos por aquí y...

-¿Eres el dios del viento?

-No –Contestó Dojo en lugar de Omi para que no se le subiera a la cabeza que era un dios.

-Entonces no nos interesa –Los hombres se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a su oficio normal como izar las velas y esperar que el viento viniese. Omi le lanzó una mirada asesina a Dojo, él se hizo el loco. Omi fue tras el que parecía líder, quizá debería hablar con él.

-¿Se podría saber en dónde estamos mi amigo lagarto y yo?

-Somos unos navegantes comerciantes gitanos del monzón más feroz, no hay que decir que solo falta un poco de viento para crear un buen monzón.

-Yo entendía que un "montón", desde muy niño, era una cantidad que indicaba de más...

-¡Omi!... ¿Podrías dejar las explicaciones a un lado?... Creo que tengo una hipótesis, por las islas cercanas que están a lo lejos, dedujo que este es el cuarto país más poblado del mundo: Indonesia, un aproximado de 17.003, creo –Aseguró Dojo, Omi arqueó una ceja- Tener un tiempo prolongado de existencia en el mundo tiene sus ventajas, soy un dragoncito sabio.

-Nuestros antepasados fueron temibles piratas que robaron riquezas a un ritmo intrépido y destruían al que osaba interponerse en su camino –Siguió hablando, Omi alzó los hombros: _"tenía sentido ahora"- _Una tribu como esta, atrapó una nave muy parecida a la nuestra para adueñarse del botón, despellejaron a todo el mundo.

-Lindo comportamiento de parte de sus hermanos vecinos.

-Bueno, pero al fin se arrepintieron –Omi sabía que iba a estar un largo rato encallado en el bote hasta que Dojo se sintiera mejor (pues se había estrellado con la vela del buque) para despegar. Decidió ponerse a explorar. Los tripulantes se quedaron tiesos y realizaron otras actividades porque el viento parecía haber desaparecido _como por arte de magia,_ aunque ya estaban listos para desplazarse apenas el viento emitiera una reacción. La tripulación vestía ropas agujeradas, acalorada y lucían _hambrientos_ literalmente. Omi vio a dos de ellos, uno estaba recostado en la proa mientras el otro rebuscaba en el pelo de ese. Dojo sugirió que tal vez le estaba sacando los piojos. Omi y él se rieron por lo bajo.

-_No le veo lo gracioso, _-Omi silenció mientras se volteaba, había un hombre postrado con un acento peculiar y él fue el primero en hacerle una caravana, según se acordaba- No hay viento para navegar ni comida para alimentarnos o quizá balis danzantes para distraernos.

-Que petición más rara.

-¿No conociste ninguna bali en tierra? –Dijo él, con la mandíbula entreabierta y sonrisa de medio lado- Su presencia es importante para nuestra cultura, bailaban hasta el delirio; otro aspecto interesante de nuestras creencias indonesias para asegurar la fertilidad es causarse heridas para demostrar el alcance de nuestra fe.

-Yo no conozco a ninguna "fertilidad", yo conozco a "Felicia" –Apuntó Omi inocente.

-Es muy interesante que lo digas, que me acuerde para conseguir la fertilidad hace mucho tiempo, usaban una pequeña escultura tratada como diosa de la fertilidad, llamada Venus de Tacarigua y las mujeres se la frotaban en el vientre y estaba comprobado que "esa magia" sí era bastante efectiva –Comentó Dojo, él saltó del hombro de Omi hasta echar una mirada en la caldera de ellos- Esta cazuela parece estar vacía, ustedes deben estar hambrientos.

Dojo comenzó a zigzaguear y Omi no lo perdió de vista, siguiéndole el paso hasta llegar al mástil donde colgaban unas aletas y cola de un tiburón y algo más singular: _un Shen Gong Wu_. Las reconoció como las _agallas de hamachi, _pero no podía tomarlas debido que estaba los indonesios de testigos_. _Pero Dojo tenía su vista fija en lo que estaba alrededor del mástil eran unas manchas rojas pegadas a la superficie del barco, sangre, podía reconocerla.

-Esa sangre provine de cabra sacrificada, su sangre asegura una travesía segura.

-Creí que se trataba de la sangre que le arrancaron al pobre tiburón –Rezongó Omi cuando extendió las manos para agarrar las aletas y la cola- ¿Por qué le cortarían esto a un tiburón?

-La respuesta es sencilla: por dinero, sacamos mucho dinero por esas aletas.

-Aún sigo opinando que es una crueldad, echar al pobre tiburón en el agua sin medios que puedan ayudarlo a sobrevivir en el agua... Aunque tienen un bonito mástil.

-Ese mástil es una ofrenda de los dioses como todos los "ingredientes" en este barco –Dijo uno de ellos. Omi se dirigió al mástil y aprovechando que nadie estaba viendo, tomó su Wu correspondiente, ocultándolo bajo su abrigo. Como veía que iba a estar un tiempo anclado en aquel barco, pensó que no le haría mal echarse a nadar un rato para explorar un poco los alrededores y como tenía el Wu predilecto para respirar bajo el agua, el momento indicado.

Le dijo a Dojo que volvería a tiempo y no prolongaría mucho su tiempo de ida, solamente iba a tratar de ver si encontraba un Shen Gong Wu o el portador del alma humana. Musitó el nombre del Wu, poniéndoselo en el cuello y rápidamente le salieron agallas, aletas y tez verde recobró. Omi saltó en el aire y dio un clavado en el mar. Al principio dio un respingo cuando un banco de peces coloridos le pasó cerca. Se adentró a aguas más profundas donde las algas y arrecifes de corales se apegaban a los ricos marinos. Por lo visto, no había rastro de Wus ni creía que podía haber en el fondo marino, el portador del alma humana. Y la luz del sol no llegaba cubrir más abajo. Giró sobre sí mismo al oír un crujido. Omi apartó todas las algas marinas en busca de aquel ruido, pero solo halló una serpiente marina. Omi reculó hacia atrás, nervioso. Viendo en el fondo a un pequeño tiburón retorcerse sin cola y aletas.

Omi se le acercó, quería hablar con él, quizás con la lengua de saiping podía hablar con esa criatura. Extrayéndola de las páginas de su repertorio de Shen Gong Wus, dijo su nombre y mágicamente ya podía hablar con los animales acuáticos.

-¿Te pasa algo, amigo?

_-Agua pura sin peces, mujer sin cosméticos, hombre sin Ferrari... Yo soy un pobre tiburón triste que ha perdido sus aletas y cola, los demás seres vivos se burlan de mí, he perdido mi lugar en la cadena alimenticia y moriré aquí sin remedio alguno... Por muchas veces he rogado con la necesidad de salvarme y promesas en vano: convertirme en vegetariano tal vez, respetar y ayudar a toda criatura inferior a mí, pero estoy desesperado... ¿Qué tenemos la culpa nosotros los animales de seguir nuestros instintos para sobrevivir? Pues que siempre somos castigados injustamente por todo lo que hacemos ya que no somos nada responsable de lo que hacemos... Pero los humanos tampoco son responsables de sus actos. _

-Creo que tienes razón en varias partes, tus aletas y cola han sido despojadas cruelmente; no obstante, yo prometo por mi palabra de vendedor ambulante, devolvértelas.

-_Eres muy amable por decir tales palabras, ¿Qué criatura sois? Los humanos no te oyeran._

_-_Tranquilo, déjele eso al maestro, soy una criatura muy persuasiva –Afirmó él- Prometo recuperar tus aletas y cola o me dejo de llamar: El Gran Omi.

-_Matar a un tiburón por su piel o carne no deshonra la cadena alimenticia, pero tan solo por sus aletas y cola... Es una crueldad en el reino de las olas, quedo en deuda contigo._

-_¿De qué sirve confiar en un humano? Ellos se sobreponen encima de todo porque se creen los reyes del reino animal, promesas y promesa, pero no hacen nada –_Omi siguió el sonido de aquella nueva voz hasta que salió una anguila entre los corales, mostrando sus dientes- _El hombre es nuestro mayor enemigo, la criatura más miserable de todos los tiempos, solo te está viendo la cara de imbécil... Has traicionado tu naturaleza, tiburón, deberías morir como un tiburón honrado que estar mendigando y lamentándote de tu suerte... –_La morena abrió su boca- _Cálmate, humano, no te haré ningún mal... Solo quiero "saborearte" mejor._

_-_¡No soy tu almuerzo! –Chilló Omi- Reconozco que en la mayor parte, los humanos hemos actuado mal, pero por minoría que exista... Hay una parte de nosotros que respeta y ama a las criaturas que nosotros y como ofrenda de paz a ambos, te obsequio este pastel que tengo aquí para conciliar nuestra maltrecha relación y la "devores en mi lugar" –Omi recordó el pastel que había tomado de la fiesta de los señores Spicer y lo sacó de su abrigo.

-¿Pastel? Nunca lo he oído… Suena sabroso, ¡Zúmbalo! –Ordenó el pez marino. Omi se lo dio a la morena, tirándoselo. Esta apenas dio un pequeño mordisco fuerte, su dentadura se aflojó y un diente salió, la sangre fluyó por el agua y Omi se guardó el diente de la anguila sin que se diera cuenta. El pastelito de tres meses se hundió en el fondo marino.

-¡Eh, he perdido un diente! ¡¿Cómo voy a compensar la perdida?!

-Perdóname, caramelito, buscaré una solución allá arriba –Omi se alejó nadando de regreso a la superficie. Para cuando vio el bote por debajo del agua, halló algo pegado allí. Omi se puso a lijar aquello debido que le parecía algo interesante, hasta salir y caer en su otra mano y reparó que parecía percebes. Omi lo guardó en su gabán. Sacó su cabeza a la superficie, se extrajo el Wu del cuello y empezó a hacerle señales al barco. "¡Hombre al agua!", tiraron unas cuerdas, Omi se aferró y los indonesios lo subieron, jalándolo a bordo de su navío.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan empapado?

-Me caí –Dijo Omi. Los indonesios le suministraron un paño y se alejaron. Dojo se acercó.

-¿Qué encontraste de interesante allá?

-Un par de cosas, hallé al tiburón que los indonesios le privaron de su cola y aletas, prometí ayudarlo y engañé a una morena inteligentemente para que no me devorara y conseguí su diente... Hallé bajo el barco, estos percebes, creo que será una herramienta útil.

-Creo que tienes razón, con ellos puedes hacer una sopa deliciosa cuando no has comido, -Indicó Dojo- ¡Oye, ¿Por qué no echas esos percebes en la caldera?! –Sugirió Dojo- Así, los indonesios estarán muy ocupados consumiendo que no se darán cuenta cuando tomes la cola y las aletas, matarás a dos pájaros de un tiro, ayudarán a estos hombres y al tiburón.

-No, no es buena idea –Dojo ladeó la cabeza- ¡Se me ocurre algo mejor! ¡¿Qué tal si echo estos percebes que encontré en la caldera para hervir una sopa?! Ellos vendrán a comer y el hecho de que es la primera comida que han comido en días, ellos estarán tan distraídos, que tengo la oportunidad de tomar las aletas y la cola del tiburón... Ayudaré a ambos, cumpliré mi palabra, ¡Dojo, soy brillante!

-¡Pero sí fue lo que dije hace unos minutos! –Dojo no pudo evitar ser intolerante y altanero.

-¿Ah sí? No lo percibí, en mí suena mejor así que gano por ser más rápido –Omi acarició la cabeza de éste, estando muy atolondrado, Omi echó los percebes a la olla que empezaron a hervirse rápidamente- Parece que algo huele muy bien.

-Huele a percebe, son útiles cuando no has comido –Los indonesios abrieron los ojos más de la cuenta, viendo a la olla. Inmediatamente se lanzaron hacia la olla a beber con cuchara y a meter los dedos, chupándoselos: delicioso. "Me alegra haber ayudado". Omi anduvo en modo silencioso hasta el mástil, agarró las aletas y cola de tiburón, guardándolas dentro del abrigo y se lanzó al agua de un clavado, al activar las agallas de hamachi.

Volviendo al fondo marino. Encontró al tiburón con una expresión triste y vacía. Omi sacó las alas y cola, sabía que ponerlas en su lugar no sería de mucho y no tenía un kit de costura para coserlas en su lugar correspondiente. Ni contaba con la varita mágica de Harry Potter, solo haría el intento. Omi volvió a unir las partes en su lugar adecuado. _Mientras atrás una figura escondida en los arrecifes de corales observaba todo, extendió los brazos y susurró unas palabras mágicas: "Ya sea en Roma, París o en cualquier otro país... Aletas y cola te concedo, vuelve a nadar, te lo ordeno", _al cabo de un minuto el mago misterioso se esfumó en una estela de luz mágica. Las partes estaban unidas y el tiburón recobró su aspecto, una sonrisa curvó de su boca. El tiburón se levantó feliz.

_-¡Cumpliste tu promesa! Soy un tiburón reformado con un nuevo corazón de oro, he vuelto a la cadena alimenticia, quizá me convierta en herbívoro, empero como he prometido... Te voy ayudar en lo que me pidas, pues te debo la vida._

_-_Pues que estoy varado en un barco y no hay vela que lo empuje, me gustaría que fueras mi transporte hasta que consiga lo que busco en las islas indonesias, ¿De acuerdo? –Inquirió.

-¡Sube a mi lomo, niño!... –Omi nadó hasta aferrarse a las aletas del tiburón y salieron a la superficie. El tiburón conservaba su cabeza dentro del agua para respirar. "¡Espérenme!", Dojo saltó hasta estar al lomo del animal. Omi lo subió hasta su hombro. El trío se alejó del barco, dirigiéndose a la primera isla que veían: La isla dragón. A Dojo le pareció un lugar muy simpático. Omi comentó que no sería tan malo echar una miradita. El tiburón los llevó a las costas de la isla. Omi se bajó del lomo junto con Dojo. Viendo la aleta del tiburón dar unas vueltecitas antes de profundizarse dentro del agua, desvaneciéndose al instante.

Omi y Dojo se adentraron a la isla, famosa por numerosos dragones de komodo, conocido como reyes lagartos. Omi ironizó diciendo que quizá estarían las proles de Dojo. Toparon unos letreros sobre la silueta de los lagartos, una trampa para turistas. Una gran cantidad de arena y árboles esqueléticos con las ramas estorbando en el camino. Y cuando menos se lo imaginaron, Omi resbaló al tropezar: ¡Fue a propósito! –Se excusó el chico, levantándose de un salto y viendo que había tropezado con un bastón, llevando el distintivo, en la cabeza se hallaba esculpido una réplica de un mono con ojos de rubíes.

-Es exactamente igual a uno de mis Shen Gong Wus –El Wu automáticamente se adhirió a una de las páginas de su enciclopedia como las agallas de hamachi. Repentinamente vieron a un pequeño lagarto correr en círculos alrededor de las piernas de Omi, parecía asustado.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?

-No lo sé, Dojo, a lo mejor pueda preguntarle si uso la lengua de saiping –Omi sacó el Wu de las páginas de su enciclopedia, musitó su nombre y pudo comunicarse con "el dragón"- Hola amigo, soy el Gran Omi y él es mi amigo Dojo, es un placer conocerte, al parecer nos hallamos "fétidos" en la isla dragón y nos parece muy extraña tu conducta, ¿Qué pasa?

-_Soy Chucky Choo,_ _estoy huyendo, por favor escóndeme antes de que me atrape. _

-¿Pero quién querría atraparte y cuál es el motivo?

-_Esos engendros verdes del demonio, no me dejan en paz, de seguro quieren comerme vivo _-Omi arrugó su nariz, extrañado, Dojo quería que le contara que rayos estaba pando- _Hablo de unos exóticos y juguetones monos verdes que han estado haciendo travesuras a donde vayan, han ahuyentado todos los turistas y aterrorizado a cada habitante de la isla dragón, nadie sabe de dónde vinieron, pero se reproducen y corretean como plaga... –_Raudamente el suelo arenoso comenzó a sacudirse y a sacar fuera del lugar a los tres- _¡Oh no! Ya nos han encontrado, es el fin, ¡Corran por sus vidas! _–Gritó Chucky Choo, corriendo en cuatro patas. Omi aún no entendía de qué estaba refiriéndose y por qué tenía que correr, se supone que era un valiente vendedor. No se mantendría en su posición porque era su voluntad. Solo siguió con la vista a Chucky Choo hasta donde podía. Dojo estaba volteado y vio el porqué corría desmesuradamente, tocó el hombro de Omi mientras se aferraba a su brazo. Se volteó y viendo una manada de monos salvajes aproximarse hasta acá, devastando todo.

-Aunque en este caso, voy a hacer una excepción, ¡CORRE! –Chilló Omi, apresurándose.

Echó a correr rápidamente por unos pozos de lodo y se dirigió hacia la espesura vegetación.

-¡NO, AHÍ NO! ¡LOS PRIMATES TIENEN UNA MAYOR VENTAJA! –Advirtió Dojo. Omi apartó las ramas, sus ropajes se quedaron enganchados y en el camino recibió varios rasguños, saltando por encima de las raíces levantadas de los árboles hasta encaramarse en los árboles e ir brinco en brinco. Los simios verdes se iban columpiándose fácilmente de las ramas, pisándole los talones al muchacho. Omi pronto se detuvo cuando tocó el friso de un abismo directo hacia el mar. Él tomó atropelladamente una liana y se columpió hasta el otro extremo de los ricos. Se subió y vio a los monos saltar enojados. "¡Ja!".

-Omi, será mejor que mires otra vez –Dijo Dojo. Notando que los micos imitaban lo mismo que él. Prefirió correr rápidamente aún si su cara se empapaba del lodo. Omi corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron hasta toparse contra un peñasco. Observó que Chucky Choo ha llegado y saltaba inútilmente para escalarlo. Los monos verdes fueron más veloces y los arrinconaron. Pegaron sus espaldas y cabezas, los micos avanzaban más.

-_¡ES EL FINAL! –_Chilló Chucky Choo, volteando la cara. Dojo se abrazó hasta "arrebatarle el aliento a Omi", él apretó con fuerza el bastón del mono. Percatándose de la situación. Él agitó el bastón para mantenerlos alejarlos y milagrosamente retrocedieron. Aparentemente obedecían a quien controlara el bastón del mono, que estaba ahora en sus manos. Lo movió a la derecha para verificar, ellos movieron sus cabezas hacia la derecha. "¡Funciona!", Omi se le ocurrió una brillante idea, pero esta vez propia. Quizá el bastón del mono estaba lejos de su casa y ellos ocasionaban tanto alboroto puesto que descargaban su enojo mientras con desespero buscaban su posesión. Omi se lo devolvería a los simios, pero antes los llevaría a un lugar donde no pudieran producir más problemas y estuvieran en un ámbito adecuado.

-¡Bastón del mono! –Exclamó él. Inminentemente le salieron una cola, los vellos crecieron con más rapidez hasta ser una bestia peluda y tener la fisonomía de un pequeño simio _niño. _Omi comenzó a emplear movimientos "dignos de un macaco" como dar saltitos y a soltar un grito de un mono, los simios lo imitaban muy entusiasmados, siguiendo a su líder.

-¡Mi madre! –Dojo y Chucky Choo se abrazaron por la horripilante apariencia del chico y lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Omi corrió a través de ellos. Milagrosamente aquellos primates lo persiguieron hasta sublevarlo como el rey de los monos. Dojo soltó al otro, pues que había comprendido la treta de Omi y no perdió oportunidad en comentársela a Chucky.

-¿Estás seguro?... Ustedes son mis salvadores, háganme saber cómo se los puedo pagar, yo haré lo que sea... ¡Ya tengo la solución, tomen esto como muestra de mi agradecimiento! –El dragón le entregó un bocata de jamón- Cuando veas a tu amigo, dile que se lo agradezco.

-¿Un emparedado de jamón, queso, lechuga y tomate? ¿Y eso? ¿Eres doméstico?

-No, es cortesía de los turistas que viene a vernos, invita la casa, ¡Hasta luego, amigo! –Él se fue adentrándose en la arena, directo a la playa. Dojo se encogió de hombros, fue cuando vio a Omi regresar sin el ejército de simios verdes, con una mano cargaba el bastón y su cola sostenía unas frutas, empezó a tirarlas por todas partes retozando, le despojó la cáscara una banana y la otra (por chiste) la guardó en el bolsillo de su gabardina agujerada.

-¡Ah, estás ahí! Chucky Choo te mandó a dar las gracias y nos entregó un bocata de jamón, ¿Llevaste los simios muy lejos? –Omi no respondió sino que se puso a hurgar la piel de Dojo, tocándole eso- ¡OMI MALO, no hagas eso! –Le cacheteó la mano, Omi empezó a corretear en círculos, chillando- Omi no quise decir eso, pero prefiero caricias en vez de actos de suma brusquedad, ¡Vuelve aquí, me ha gustado de veras tu broma! –Omi aferró su cola de una rama y bajó bocabajo a hurgar la cresta de dragón de él, comiéndose sus piojos- ¡Omi eso es asqueroso! ¡Un momento, tú no estás jugando, eres un simio de verdad por activar el bastón del mono! ¡Aguanta, te sacaré de apuros! –Dojo le arrebató el bastón de mono, con fuerza hasta quitárselo. Dojo rodó y se estrelló contra el peñasco. Omi se desmoronó al suelo, siendo un niño normal, comenzó a limpiarse la lengua por los piojos que había comido. No podía creer lo que había hecho.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡¿Cómo puedo estar bien si acabo de devorar un plato de tus apestosas pulgas?!

-¿Llevaste los simios a un lugar más seguro para que no molesten a nadie?

-Sí claro, quiero a los animales, logré engañarlos y me quedé con el bastón del mono, ahora todos felices... Menos mi lengua y estómago -Omi sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

-Ya vimos todo por estos lares, mejor vámonos a la isla, llama a tu amigo tiburón –Le dijo Dojo, yéndose hacia las costas playeras. Pero como Omi seguía pasándose la mano por la lengua. Dojo sacó la lengua de saiping de su gabardina, fue él quien invocó al tiburón. Este apareció y ofreció su lomo para que ambos se montaran, dirigiéndose a otra isla. Según él, eran las mismísimas selvas de borneo. Para cuando pisaron tierra de la isla, la vegetación se asomaba desde una vez que tocaban territorio. Frondosos árboles y _excéntricas _plantas así como los animales. Omi distinguió a un orangután comer una banana desde la copa de los árboles, colgados desde los pies. Dojo se encaramó a su hombro, y miraba de lado a lado.

-La verdad no sé en donde encontraremos el portador del alma humana en esta selva –Dijo Dojo- Oh, mira, pobrecitos... En ese hoyo de árbol deben estar atrapados unos pajaritos.

-Descuida, los liberaré… –Dictaminó Omi, chocando contra un bastoncito (que parecía más bien una rama arqueada con dos hojas atadas en uno de los extremos). Él se volteó, mirando el hoyo tapado. Se acercó y tanteó la textura. Examinándola de varios ángulos. Chasqueó los dedos y tomó el bastón que había colisionado hace un rato, con él hace unos minutos. Y con la punta más afilada comenzó a despedazar hasta dejar un boquete lo suficientemente grande para que las aves volaran lejos. Omi se cubrió con el brazo. Uno de las aves se posó sobre una rama. Dojo la siguió con la vista: ¿Será el portador del alma humana?

-¿El que buscamos? Seguramente, solamente necesitamos traerlo –Omi extendió la mano.

En ese instante aparecieron cuatro aborígenes lugareños o era lo que aparentaban. Llevaban un "taparrabo" y unas cintas en la frente con algunas plumas según veía nebulosamente, los cabellos largos y oscuros (castaños y negros azulados), aretes exagerados (zarcillos de oro y brazaletes), usaban pintura corporal con símbolos significativos, una peculiar apariencia.

-¿Quiénes son estos? ¿Tus primos, Omi? –Inquirió Dojo a su oído al ver la mujer que tenía la piel amarilla igual que Omi- No creo que vienen del circo y no tienen pinta de ser de la compañía de teatro, vienen vestidos inapropiadamente ¿Qué pensarán los niños que nos ven o a los mayores? ¡Quizá nos cancelen después de esto!, diles que se vayan por la sombrita...

-No son primos míos, al parecer creo que el bastón es suyo y cuando lo usé, los invoqué.

-¡¿Qué vamos hacer?! ¿Pagaremos un precio? –Chilló Dojo cuando el líder se acercó y tocó las hojas, emitiendo un sonido musical. El mismo que provocó cuando liberó a las aves.

-No sé lo que haremos Dojo, -Admitió Omi- Pero sí lo que harás tú amigo lector, si quieres ver quiénes son estos extraños individuos y terminamos nuestra parte aquí en Indonesia, no olvides sintonizar a la misma hora y en el mismo canal.

-Omi -Dojo entrecerró los ojos- Esto no es Cartoon Network, es una página de internet, ¡Internet! ¿Lo entiendes?

-¡Eso también! ¡Lo que sea, mantente alerta para una nueva actualización! ¡Hasta pronto!

* * *

**A/N: Sí creen que esto es una loquera, aún no has visto nada. Y como acaban de decir mis actores, mantente alerta una nueva actualización (¡Romper la cuarta pared, XD! Yo leí una historia en donde rompían la cuarta de la pared porque no les gustaba lo que tenían que hacer, eran los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin haciendo películas de Disney, solo hicieron a la cenicienta y al Bello Durmiente :(, como viste; el bello durmiente o Aurora era Omi y "Felipe", el príncipe, era Kimiko, una loquera total en que cuando se pinchaba el dedo con una aguja, el reino quedaría atrapado viendo Dora la Exploradora). Una loquera total en estos días, primero una nube loca se posó aquí y a cada rato llueve y escampa y estuve desconectada por un tiempo, es decir, el internet tuvo la culpa de que no actualizara. Estuve tres semanas y media sin internet :(**

**Aclaro que los indonesios que puse son OC, el tiburón y la anguila también. Pero el lagarto que estaba huyendo, Chucky Choo, tuvo su aparición especial en la serie en el episodio del mismo nombre, los monos verdes son un guiño a los mismos en el episodio El Año del Mono Verde y sí... Eran controlados por el bastón del mono que usaba Jack. Lo que dijo el tiburón sobre "agua pura sin peces" pues que le privaron su habilidad para el nado al quitarle las aletas y cola, lo dijo el maestro Fung cuando le privaron su Chi, es otro guiño. No quiero ser la reina de lo obvio, pero no garantizo lo que digo (si fuera un libro real, sí lo haría), algunas cosas estoy segura y otras no. Creo que fui bastante específica que está vagamente basado en un jueguito.**

**En la última actualización se me olvidó aclarar lo que dijo Omi sobre si era vegetariano, él lo dijo en un episodio. Pero se le vio comiendo "carne", así que la teoría es incierta por si hacía una excepción con lo que estaba comiendo (no me acuerdo que era). En fin... ¡Disfruten del capi, corazones! No olviden dejarme un review, comentar es pedir una actualización.**

**PST: En la serie nunca dijeron las edades estipuladas sobre los monjes y Jack Spicer, a mí me gustaría saber al menos sus fechas de nacimiento para calcularles la edad, yo le estimo algo así según unas páginas que visité**

**A Omi le estimaron entre 9 a 12 años, yo digo que tiene once, la verdad... (No se ve tan enano ni tan grandote como para doce, neutral) **

**A Raimundo le estimaron entre 14 a 16 años aproximadamente, yo digo que tiene 14 (¡Te amo Rai!; seguramente pensarás que soy una fangirl de él... Pues sí y no, ¿Y a qué me refiero con eso? A no y sí, ¡Ese va para un chiste!).**

**A Kimiko le estimaron entre 13 a 15 años alrededor, yo digo que tiene 14 y va para los quince o tal vez recién los cumplió (Eso es bueno).**

**A Clay entre 15 y 16 (le dieron una edad alta porque te quedaste como una pulga a su lado), yo digo que tiene 15. **

**A Jack entre 16 y 17 (técnicamente se ve como el mayor de todos), digo que tiene 16 por lo infantil. **

**¿Tú cuántos años crees que tienen?**


	6. La plegaria desconsolada de un pelirrojo

**6º**

_**La plegaria desconsolada de un pelirrojo**_

Omi reculó hasta tener su espalda contra el árbol. Dojo antes de que los nativos hicieran un movimiento, bajó hasta el suelo para rogar por su vida: Por favor, no nos coman, aun somos jóvenes para morir, no soy muy sabroso la verdad –Sollozó, dieron un paso más, él volvió a saltar en el bolsillo de Omi. Éste se retuvo contra el árbol. Los nativos hablaron entre sí una lengua totalmente desconocida al congregarse en un círculo, posteriormente se voltearon.

-Eso fue increíble –Comenzó el líder de la tribu con un acento "enredado"- Nosotros somos viajeros, por esto que está aquí significa que somos cuatro y que hemos estado viajando por cuatro meses y dos lunas...

-¿De casualidad ustedes no son el portador del alma humana?

-¿Acaso te refieres al bucero? –Indagó la mujer- Para nuestro pueblo, el bucero no solo es sagrado sino el portador del alma humana

-Espiritual –Expresó el hombre que tenía pintura corporal embarrado por todo el cuerpo. La mujer _sacó de la nada_, literalmente, un pigmento en la palma de su mano: Tenemos que grabar este momento con un tatuaje –Omi puso los ojos en blanco, Dojo sacudió la cabeza- Tengo las raíces muertas para hacer el pigmento, pero solo nos falta un objeto afilado para engancharlo al palo, si nos dieras el honor... –Dojo se frotó las sienes, estremeciéndose.

-Lo que nos faltaba, aborígenes que hablan fluidamente el castellano que quieren retratar la cabeza de Omi en la piel, hermoso simplemente... Le ayudan a fomentar su ego –Gruñó. El muchacho llevó una mano a su mentón, la verdad no le convenía tener estos nativos cerca si quería tener el pajarraco ese, sería una blasfemia para su tribu. Quizá si tenía ese objeto que buscaban. El diente de la morena, Omi lo sacó de su bolsillo y se lo dio a los aborígenes. Y a la velocidad de la luz, engancharon el diente en uno de los extremos de la ramita y en el brazo de uno de ellos, _grabaron el momento en que el salvador amarillo libertó a las aves. _Omi desvió la mirada con cara de asco, ver como desgarraban la piel para hacer un dibujito en la piel le producía náuseas. Se apoyó del árbol. Dojo se quedó a su lado.

-Hemos concluido nuestra misión aquí, es hora de irnos, pero toma esto como muestra de nuestro agradecimiento –El líder se marchó junto a dos de ellos y la mujer le zumbó uno de los brazaletes que llevaba puesta, un Wu casualmente que brillaba como el oro: las garras del tigre dorado. Omi ladeó la cabeza, percatándose que uno de ellos seguía. Tenía el lóbulo de la oreja decaído literalmente mientras un zarcillo de oro le guindaba, la papada y la piel plegada, las piernas y los brazos flaquísimos comparados con la barriga, era calvo y tenía ojos saltones.

-¿Y tú por qué no te vas con tu striptease?

-Estirpe –Corrigió Dojo.

-He caminado tanto que apenas puedo descansar para comer algo, las frutas ya no sacian mi hambre ni el agua calma mi sed, estoy sin fuerzas... Necesito algo para reabastecerme.

-A lo mejor puedo ayudar, si se me ocurriera algo...

-¡Oye, ¿Por qué no le das el sándwich que te dio Chucky Choo?! –Sugirió Dojo.

-No, está muerto de hambre ya dijo que no quería... ¡Un momento, el sándwich de queso y jamón, lo he olvidado por completo! ¡Eso saciaría el hambre de un necesitado por horas, ¿Y por qué no lo pensé antes?! ¡Es que mi corazón es tan noble, ten! –Omi sacó de su abrigo el sándwich, arrojándoselo. El nativo tomó el alimento y se lo tragó todo de una gran mordida.

-De esto hablaba... gracias –El aborigen abandonó la estancia junto con su tribu. Del ajetreo y prisa, se le cayó uno de sus pendientes de oro que le colgaba en la oreja. Dojo lo tomó.

Omi alzó los hombros. Dojo estaba rojo de la furia, echando humo por los oídos, estaba harto de estar a la sombra de Omi, que no le agradeciera sus ideas... ¿Podría haber alguien más egoísta y narcisista que él? No lo creía sinceramente. Omi se le ocurrió una brillante idea, agarró la fruta que había capturado de la copa de los árboles en su estado de mico y se la mostró al ave, llamando su atención.

-Toma... Pequeño portador del alma humana, tengo algo para ti –El papagayo multicolor descendió desde las grandes alturas para darle una mordidita a la naranja. Omi sacó el Wu y apuntó al ave: _palillos mágicos, _apresando el ave y escondiéndola en su abrigo.

-Yo espero que esta ave sea cien por ciento herbívora y no devore a este trujal amarillo, ven Dojo, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer... Tenemos que buscar la plegaria desconsolada de un pelirrojo en alguna parte –Dojo suspiró hondamente, transformándose automáticamente en un gran dragón verde. Omi se montó en su lomo. Despegando juntos por el cielo azul.

* * *

Entretanto yacía un par de horas en que Dojo decidió irse hacia el oeste para tomar otra ruta en busca de la plegaria. Omi no entendía cómo conseguirían eso último, había pelirrojos en todas partes del mundo y necesitaba una plegaria desconsolada voluntaria, pero sin decirle nada... Según el recetario de antídotos, pero era una persona muy ingeniosa. Ya encontraría a alguien pelirrojo y lo manipularía en cierto modo para que le diera una plegaria afligida. Para Dojo las cosas complicadas tenían una solución: dinero. Y para Jack tenía su forma de conseguir cosas: Él exige y ellos resuelven, Omi sentía que se estaban aprovechando de su cuantiosa generosidad. Pronto divisó algo en la tierra muy llamativo y señaló.

-¡Dojo, mira! ¿Qué es eso?

-Es un globo aerostático, Omi, la gente lo usa para volar por el cielo... Con cosas como esas ya no tiene chiste ser dragón –Explicó Dojo- ¿Quieres que echemos una miradita? –Indagó al verlo con los ojos brillantes y grandes; comiéndose con la vista al globo de colores: azul, verde, violenta, anaranjado y amarillo, la respuesta fue simple: _sí_- De acuerdo –Dojo bajó a tierra firme, escondiéndose en unos arbustos. Omi salió, adecentando su persona mientras se acercaba, entremezclándose en la multitud que llevaba unas ropas para explorar un safari y cámaras, se veían muy felices. Se conglomeraron alrededor de un guía de tour que tenía las mismas ropas amarillentas y un simpático sombrero vaquero. Por su acento se deducía que venía del lejano oeste. Corpulento, ojos azules, bastante alto y piel crema.

-Acérquense mis amigos, recorremos en unos minutos las sabanas donde podemos disfrutar del páramo poblado de los exóticos animales que recorren esta zona del perímetro, si ponen atención veremos el lago victoria y daremos un recorrido completo para embelesarnos con cada centímetro de distancia por el que surcan estas aguas... Todos abordo por favor –Esas personas aplaudieron con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja, curvando por sus labios. Omi zanjó quedarse por fuera, se volteó hacia Dojo que veía muy interesante la expedición.

-¿Oye, Dojo, en dónde estamos?

-¿Lago victoria? Lo ignoro, pero estoy el noventa y nueve por ciento que estamos en Kenia.

-Contemplad mis amigos como nos elevaremos por los aires de la tierra keniana –El guía de tour jaló la argolla de la palanca, pero ésta se partió- Lamento alarmarlos, empero me temo que nuestro pequeño viaje ha sido atrasado debido a insignificantes fallas técnicas que nos obligarán a esperar hasta una posible substitución... El cordón para soltar aire caliente se rompió –Los visitantes aplaudieron de igual manera, muy sonrientes- Damas y caballeros, esas no son buenas noticias –Dejaron de aplaudir.

-Sería tan amable de decirnos el problema.

-Que grosero, no me he presentado, Clay Bailey a sus servicios compadres –Asintió- Ahora nos encontramos experimentando fallas técnicas que podría tener solución si usted, señor…

-Llámame Omi, no tengo apellido porque no me han presentado a mis padres, pero no creo que haya nacido de un tubo de ensayo... –Dojo soltó una risita entre dientes igual que Clay.

-Bien, Sr. Omi y su mascota, serían tan amables, pues que están fuera del canasto del globo en busca de una argolla parecida a esta que sustituya la palanca.

-¿Algo como esta? –Dojo le mostró la argolla del aborigen en Indonesia que recogió al caer de su dueño. Clay vislumbró el arete y lo enganchó en el lugar de la palanca, el aire caliente infló el globo aerostático, funcionando con éxito. Omi puso los ojos fuera de sus órbitas por la idea de Dojo, quien por primera vez no le consultó para que _no le robara la idea. _

-Enhorabuena mis compañeros, estos amables caballeros nos han ayudado, sobrevolaremos en cuestión de minutos... Tomen esto como muestra de nuestro aprecio –Clay le tiró a Omi, una botella de champán nuevecita- ¡Hasta luego! –El globo aerostático ascendió por el cielo hasta perderse en las nubes, creyendo oírse una canción en el idioma sawalig. Omi clavó su vista en la etiqueta de la botella de champán. Un lazo rojo alrededor de un aluminio que lo envolvía, la inscripción era de lo más fina que atestiguaba provenir de una buena cosecha, acarició el corcho del frasco, lo olió. Dojo giró sobre sí mismo, llevó las manos a la cadera.

-Ni se te ocurra a ponerte a beber a tan corta edad o a destapar ese corcho.

-¡Pero si los personajes de caricatura no beben! ¡Yo no bebo! –Chilló- Quizá pueda canjear esta botella y ofrecerla en la mansión Spicer, seguro que les encantarán, ¡Palillos mágico! –Omi redujo la botella de champán a una pulga y la guardó en su bolsillo- Por cierto, Dojo, hasta personas magistrales como yo deben reconocer la destreza de los pequeños como tú… Buena idea, eso muestra que algún día serás alguien tan genial como yo, estás aprendiendo.

-Sí, ponte a creer –Rió secamente- Aprovechando que estemos en Kenia, demos una vuelta, quizá aquí esté lo que necesitemos –Insinuó. Omi ladeó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

Dojo adquirió su forma gigantesca. Omi se abrazó a su cuello y exploraron la fauna salvaje de Kenia. Dojo tuvo que responder a todas las preguntas del curioso Omi que contemplaba con una enorme sonrisa a los animales que veía a cada cinco minutos. "¡¿Dojo qué es eso?! ¡¿Qué animal es ese?! ¡¿Cómo se llama el animal de ahí?! ¡Guau, alguna vez has visto eso! ¡Grandioso!", exclamó abiertamente el muchacho. Dojo comprendía la curiosidad de Omi, era un niño internamente y les respondió cada pregunta: Eso es un león, ahí ves una leona cazando a un búfalo, lo que ves allá es un guepardo o leopardo... No me acuerdo, indulta mi ignorancia... Allá encaramado verás una... ¿Pantera? No sé, no veo bien desde aquí... Aquel animal de ahí es un elefante, mira como moja al pequeño con la trompa... No me sorprende, son cebras, mira como corren... Sí, la fauna y flora de aquí son grandiosas...

-Dojo pensé que no habían personas en Kenia, ¿De quienes son esas chozas de paja de allá?

-Pertenecen a la tribu masai, unas tribus que están distribuidas por las praderas de la zona meridional, durante años han vivido como cazadores y pastores nómadas –Explicó Dojo- Y no se dedican al cultivo sino a vivir exclusivamente de su leche, carne y sangre de animales –Dojo empezó a acercarse para que Omi viera más de cerca- Me olvidé mencionar que son politeístas, creen en un tal dios Ngai porque creen que les entregó el ganado que tienen así que tienes que ser tolerante con todo lo que hagan... –Para cuando Dojo giró sobre sí mismo ya Omi se había adelantado, yendo a sondear las llamadas bomas (chozas masai). Cubiertas de pequeñas ramas, hierba y excremento de vaca... Sí, dije eso. Omi pasó habilidosamente por encima de los espinos que servían para mantener alejado a los animales salvajes. Dojo se aventuró en seguir a Omi que estaba dando vueltas en círculo para explorar a los masai.

-Omi tienes que ser cuidadoso, todo lo que te digan estos tipos sobre la valentía keniata, no lo tomes como un chiste... Para ellos es un valor sagrado.

-Veo que ellos tienen algo en común: Son guerreros valientes como yo, pero por qué no hay tantas tribus de paja.

-Son bomas –Corrigió gentilmente- Y en esos casos... Échale la culpa al gobierno –Omi se quedó viendo a las múltiples personas peculiares. Omi fue espectador de los ndito (jóvenes masai que permanecen en sus casas junto a sus madres hasta que se casan, los matrimonios son arreglados con hombres de otra tribu por interés de la riqueza de una familia masai, inclusive antes de que nazca la niñita, estas se encargan de actividades de la casa, como cuidar a sus hermanos, recoger excremento y leña para las hogueras, ellas desempeñaban trabajos cotidianos y los hombres ejercían sus trabajos como guerreros que ya no era tan frecuente como antes). Éstas llevaban unos atavíos muy interesantes, complicados collares y brazaletes en los brazos y piernas, algunas tenían el lóbulo de la oreja cortado, pero que fue cosido por hebras de hierba. Pero lo que sí era distintivo entre hombres y mujeres es que ellas llevaban el pelo demasiado corto como señal de respeto al hombre.

Omi se acercó a un grupo de hombres que estaban discutiendo en otro idioma. Seguramente eran guerreros (al contrario de las mujeres, pues que no tienen las mismas posibilidades de actuar como antes, pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo embelleciéndose, tenían pelo largo y a veces le añadían hebras de algodón para alargarlo aún más y aplican arcilla roja a la parte de arriba). Uno de ellos era el único que no tenía el cabello tan largo sino la cabeza calva igual que Omi, pero tenía la arcilla roja para cubrir su pelada cabezota... _Quedando en un misterioso tono pelirrojo. _Los guerreros morani (que así se llaman) llevaban complicados tocados en la cabeza, pintándose en el cuerpo y la cara. Llevaban varios collares de cuenta (que se los dan sus admiradoras, por cierto), cargaban un cuchillo, una lanza y un palo para caminar.

Tres de ellos se encontraban parados, el cuarto no tenía estos implementos y estaba sentado, viendo con ojos águila por todas partes. Por las arrugas de su cara se deducía a simple vista que era un anciano. Omi se hizo a un lado cuando un niño correteaba junto a su perro, cerca de él mientras llevaba a pastorear un ganado a otra parte (pues que la tierra estaba muy seca y estéril, y el ganado estaba macilento, enclenque que apenas quedaban siete animalitos con un cerrado espacio para pastar, con suerte conseguían permanecer de pie sin perecer), los niños masai a partir de los seis son responsables de su ganado, te lo digo como un dato curioso. Omi se quedó mirando con ojos saltones. Los guerreros se voltearon y lo vieron.

-¡Hola! –Saludó, ellos no respondieron- Ah, se me olvidó... ¡Hakuna Matata!

-_Jesús, ¿Porque me castigas así? –_Dojo levantó un dedo y golpeó su cabeza repetidamente con la pared de una boma, se veía a punto de colapsar.

-No es necesario que tengas que hablar en swiligh, nosotros hablamos también en español, dime niño... ¿Quién eres y cuántos años tienes?

-Mi nombre es Omi, y tengo once años, es un gusto conocerlos a ustedes... Bonita calva, yo también tengo una –Omi se frotó su enorme cabeza amarilla.

-Esta mañana me la afeité para asegurarme una buena dicha y me la unté con ocre rojo, me convierto en todo un hombre totalmente iniciado y pronto podré casarme.

-Eso es muy llamativo, quizá lo haga yo en un día –Elogió.

-Que bueno, ¿Y dónde está tu ganado?... –Omi frunció el entrecejo ante la pregunta, él se excusó: Lo olvidé, lo siento mucho. Dojo sabía a qué se refería. El ritual para convertirse en guerrero iniciaba entre la edad de catorce y diecisiete años, según se acordaba si mostraba signo de sufrimiento cuando le ponían un abrigo de piel de cabra, era una vergüenza para la familia. Quizá la actitud de la bola de queso le parecía sumamente extraña y deshonorable.

-En realidad, mi amigo humano y yo somos de las grandes ciudades, estamos de paso, los veo muy triste... ¿Algo malo está ocurriendo? –Indagó Dojo para salvaguardar el momento.

-Me temo que sí, hombre lagarto, mi mujer acaba de dar a luz y lastimosamente no hemos pedido pastorear a otros campos para abastecer las necesidades fundamentales del rebaño… No quiero enflaquecer al rebaño, empero para celebrar el nacimiento de mi hijo me gustaría darle carne, no puedo pedir nada a los vecinos puesto que todos ellos se han ido a pastar a pastos más frescos... Yo iré a pastar mi rebaño a mejores tierras.

-Esto es por tú culpa si me hubieras escuchado antes, el pequeño hubiera nacido sin tener el problema de conseguir alimento –El anciano abandonó la roca en donde estaba sentado y se marchó. Dojo y Omi lo siguieron con la vista hasta adentrarse en una boma.

-Lo siento, él es la cabeza de la familia, quien toma las decisiones que afectan el poblado y resuelve los problemas y desavenencias… Está muy afectado con todo esto, presentemente hay una escasez para hallar terrenos de pasto para alimentar al ganado, se resiste al cambio establecido por el gobierno, las reservas naturales eran antiguamente territorios nuestros y algunos de nosotros nos hemos visto obligados a emigrar a las ciudades.

-No lo culpo, pero ¿Por qué no usan la sangre de vaca para sustituir la leche como siempre?

-Omi, ellos necesitan carne, carne de res... Para compartirla con el pequeño... Lamentamos mucho su problema, pero mi amigo y yo no podemos solucionar...

-¡Que grato encontrarnos con una tribu masai, casi ni lo creo!, pero Dojo y yo acabamos de recordar que tenemos un compromiso pendiente, descuiden y dejen este asunto en nuestras manos, ya volvemos... –Omi se llevó a Dojo, en plena interrupción y desconcierto para los guerreros. Los dos rodearon una boma, estando detrás. Asegurándose que nadie los veía.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me sacas así, interrumpiéndome como si nada?

-Pienso que necesito a esos locos en mi vida porque de alguna razón, creo que aquí lograré obtener la plegaria que busco, quizá antes de buscar mi plegaria debería ayudarlos... Pobres.

-¿Y dónde piensas conseguir carne? ¿De la nada o te vas a mutilar, ofrecerte a ti mismo?

-Muy gracioso, no, pensaba en canjear la botella de champán que me obsequió Clay por el filete de carne que Vlad se guardó... Es un adicto al champán así que aceptará.

-¿Y cómo te transportarás tan rápido? Ni yo mismo puedo hacerlo en segundos.

-Con esto... –Omi le mostró las páginas de su enciclopedia de Wus, mostrándole a la recién rescatada- Las garras del tigre dorado me permitirá abrir un portal y llevarme a cualquier parte, es decir, a la mansión... Espérame aquí, volveré en un chis.

-Tris... –Corrigió Dojo. Omi exclamó el nombre del Wu, metiéndose dentro de un portal. El muchacho apareció a pie de la entrada del comedor, empujó las cortinas. Los invitados aún seguían comiendo el postre: tarta de manzana (un plato francés). Omi se aclaró la garganta y se sentó en su lugar, ajustando las solapas de su chaqueta. Los señores Spicer voltearon.

-Veo que ha tenido una buena experiencia en el baño, señor vendedor ambulante.

-Sí, cuando llegué ahí...

-Por favor no sigas –Tosió la Srta. Tohomiko. Omi alzó los hombros inocentemente y tomó su lugar, comiendo un trocito de su tarta. Para su deleite estaba rico. Miró a Vlad que no ha comido otro bocado desde la otra vez, tan solo bebía del brandy que se le había servido.

-Oye, Vlad –Susurró- Estoy dispuesto a hacer un negocio contigo a una muy buena ganga y estoy seguro que un preciado cliente como usted no lo desperdiciará, no le estoy pidiendo dinero precisamente sino un cambio: Yo le doy esta magnífica botella de champán de muy alta calidad... Traída desde la mismísima París con un exquisito jugo de ambrosía que no lo hará desistir de seguir bebiendo esta delicia, ni allá mismo se quería compartir y era en el momento la manzana de la discordia, una bebida traída del cielo... Y usted me da su hígado.

-¡¿MÍ HÍGADO?! ¡¿Quieres mi hígado?! –Chilló Vlad, por suerte no alarmó a los invitados de la mesa o a los señores Spicer. Omi se autocorrigió, sacudió rápidamente la cabeza.

-Tú hígado no, Sr. Vlad, sino el filete de carne que le sirvieron... ¿Hacemos un trato?

-Sabes que me derrito siempre por un muy buen champán, tú eres un vendedor ambulante y seguramente sabes de técnicas para convencerme... Bien, trato hecho, Sr. Omi –Vlad sacó de su chaqueta el filete de carne intacto. Omi le hizo entrega de la botella de champán que guardó dentro de su abrigo. Omi guardó su cambio también dentro del abrigo. En verdad, es muy raro esto. Omi dio otro mordisco a la tarta, se volvió a excusar, pero tenía que recoger algo que se le había caído en el baño. Su enciclopedia, dijo que no tardaría. Omi apenas se salió de la reunión, volvió a usar las garras de tigre dorado, transportándose mágicamente.

Omi regresó a donde había dejado a Dojo, éste se volteó y dio un respingo por su aparición tan inesperada: ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

-Me detuve a comer una tarta de manzana… –Omi salió de su escondite, dirigiéndose hacia los guerreros- Oigan, creo que tengo la solución a su problema, los aventureros nunca salen de su hogar sin aperitivos por si les entra hambre... Tengan un regalo de mi parte –Omi les entregó el filete de carne de Vlad.

-Vaya, tu generosidad es muy alta, ahora podré sacar a mi gente a pastorear nuevos campos en busca de un mejor hogar y alimentar a mi hijo sin debilitar el ganado, gracias de verdad –Él se volteó hacia una de las bomas- Cariño, Omi y su amigo lagarto Dojo, nos han hecho un pequeño presente para nuestro hijo... Carne de res –El guerrero tiró la carne bien lejos y una mano vivaz extendió el brazo desde la boma, capturando la carne de un tajo, se ocultó. Omi asintió con la cabeza, suspirando. Era hora de irse. Pero uno de los guerreros lo detuvo con palabras.

-Has hecho algo muy bonito, sin embargo, ¿Por qué tan triste?

-Una chiquilla a la que conocía se ha puesto muy enferma a causa de un extraño malestar y no puede abrir los ojos, me dijeron que encontraría la cura con unas extrañas hierbas aquí, y mucho que ha pasado y nada he encontrado... Estoy empezando a perder la esperanza.

-Eso que dices es muy triste, quisiera ayudarte… –Replicó el calvo _de cabeza roja_- Hace un tiempo existieron dos dioses, el rojo y el negro, el rojo era el dios malo y estaba encima del hombre y el negro era el dios bueno que estaba al lado del hombre... Tal vez no sea mucho pero es lo menos que puedo hacer por un buen amigo, quizá le levantes el animo a la niña y a tu espíritu con este canto sagrado –El calvo comenzó a entonar una canción afligida. Omi extendió las manos y las cerraba en un puño como si quisiera atrapar algo, no pasó nada.

-Es un canto muy bonito, ¿Cómo decías que era? –El hombre volvió a cantar la melodía. Y como si fuera un globo de dialecto salió de su boca. Omi atrapó la nube con el canto y la metió en su bolsillo. _¿Insólito, no? Eso sí es un despelote sinsentido._

-Espero haber podido ayudar, significa: los niños son la luna brillante.

-Olapa olgori oni quera –Repitió Omi- Sonaba como una plegaria desconsolada, créeme mi amigo pelirrojo, has ayudado mucho más de lo que piensas... Me tengo que ir para seguir buscando el remedio, adiós… –Hizo un ademán y partió lejos de la tribu masai. Dojo estaba en el camino, pegándose en los brazos y apartando algo invisible.

-Estos fastidiosos mosquitos, cuanto antes mejor salgamos, mi piel estará a salvo, maldita sea... –Dojo siguió pegándose en los brazos. Omi se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño y se volteó.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué es qué? –Inquirió Dojo, haciéndose el loco.

-Esas palabras últimas que dijiste, maldita sea, ¿Qué significa?

-Omi... Tú estás muy pequeño para decir palabrotas, no lo digas nunca ¿Vale? –Omi asintió al meter la barbilla en el pecho, si lo decía así, era por una razón- Solo... Lo digo... Cuando me veo en una situación decisivamente desesperada, ¡Ay, olvídalo! ¿Te puedo preguntar?

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

-¿Por qué a ti todo te cae del cielo? Quiero decir, tú solo caminas y encuentras la solución a todo en cuestión de segundos, piensas en algo, lo resuelve y obtienes todo... Para obtener la plegaria solo tuve que parpadear y ya encontraste todo, lo que viene será el final de esta aventura y no es bueno, -Comentó- Las personas que nos ven tienen que saber que no todo es así de fácil y por el trabajo duro se obtienen las mejores recompensas.

-En primer lugar, la culpa la tiene el escritor –Contestó- En segundo lugar, me bendijeron al darme doble suerte porque me rodea un aura de gloria y honor infinita y en tercer lugar, yo opino que las personas que nos ven saben que esto es ficción... ¡Deja de hablar tonterías, es hora de irnos de aquí, tenemos a una persona que salvar!

-¡Tienes razón, vámonos! –Dojo se golpeó en la cabeza, aumentó de tamaño, Omi se montó sobre él y se esfumaron tras un fulgor de luz del intenso calor del territorio keniano.

* * *

**A/N: Estoy pensando en hacer un chiste con la palabrota de Dojo. Aclaro que las groserías las dicen mis personajes, no yo. Y en cierto modo me gusta romper la cuarta pared cuando escribo comedia. Lo que dijo "la culpa la tiene el escritor", es algo que yo digo cuando leo un fic, leo un libro, veo la tele o veo una peli cuando algo me parece O.O, :/, :S, XD... Etcétera. ¡Persia, entonces ya soy una asesina de primera por lo que digo, entre otras cosas! Una colega me dijo que mis historias tienen poder hipnótico. Y tiene razón, leen el primer capi de una historia y no pueden parar hasta terminarla.**

**Llegó el momento de aclarar lo escrito. La argolla era lo que le daban al prota en vez de las "garras del tigre dorado". Pero Dojo la agarró. El guía de tour no tiene mucha relevancia, pero quise introducir a Clay Bailey y lo de los aplausos sinsentido, un chiste. Lo que dije sobre los animales, investigué y allí están. Y lo de la tribu de los masai, lo investigué y todo es cierto, pero no garantizo lo que dije sobre la carne de vaca para el niño sino algo que creo haber oído en el jueguito. Lo que me pareció increíble, fue la actitud sexista y machista... Sí, soy feminista, no voy a hondear más el tema para evitar problemas contigo y con todo el mundo, quiero ser tolerante. Pero me parece interesante... Originalmente en el juego, el prota tenía un agujero negro que lo llevaba a la misma velocidad que las garras del tigre dorado, si lo hacía todo en el capi 4 no tendría sentido porque Omi querría llevarse una carne, así que me acordé de este Wu y todo quedó aparentemente en su juicio. El agujero negro habló una vez y más nada, pero para no dejar a Omi solo y darle más chiste, le agregué un compañero. Dojo, algo tipo Don Quijote De La Mancha y Sancho Panza. Hakuna Matata, existe, es de una lengua... La que acabo de decir y significa lo que sabemos. La canción del masai pelirrojo no la garantizo, solo puse lo que había escuchado. No sé si les doy el reparto al final, ¡Ah! Los masais son ellos mismos y ya... Si ponía a un personaje de XS iba a ser algo extraño. No he usado cosas de la serie, excepto el Wu y no voy a explicar de dónde vino ni de dónde saqué a Clay, si viste a XS, deberías saberlo. **

**Creo que ahora sí estamos llegando al fin de nuestro fic :( lamentablemente... Al menos que ocurriera algo excesivamente loco y la aventura continuara, pero eso es técnicamente imposible, digo... Ahí está Omi, Jack ya sabe el antídoto… ¿Tú no crees? Les daré un pequeño adelanto: El capi que viene va a estar muy bueno :) **

**Solo digo que pronto estará mi próximo fic (que planeo terminar en mi temporada de vacaciones)... Basado totalmente en XS, estoy un poco más organizada con mis ideas.**

**No olviden dejarme review, comentar es la mejor manera de pedir actualización y ya saben, si me tardo... Es porque el estúpido internet no me deja o me secuestraron. **


	7. La ensalada de pepinos

**7º**

_**La ensalada de pepinos**_

La luna estaba en su punto álgido y un gélido aliento les erizó los vellos de la nuca. Omi le susurró al oído de Dojo que lo dejara a pie de la ventana que cruzaba al vestíbulo de la gran mansión en vez de la ventana del comedor directamente, puesto que así tendría acceso más rápido con las escaleras que lo conducían al sótano rápidamente. Dojo descendió y lo dejó a pie de la ventana, Omi la abrió y pasó habilidosamente. Cerciorándose que no había moros en la costa, le hizo una seña afuera. Dojo pasó, quedando colgado de la barandilla. Omi lo jaló hacia adentro, pero estaba tan pesado: ¿Cuánto pesas? –Hasta que cayó de espaldas, él se escondió dentro del abrigo de Omi. Se ocultó en un matero cuando los Sí-Bots pasaron con los entremeses acabados. Los siguió con la vista hasta perderlos en la cocina. Omi salió y serpenteó hacia las escaleras de abajo. Bajó acuciosamente y con la cola de la serpiente, pasó al otro extremo, justo después del baño que emitía un desagradable olor fétido. Dojo y Omi se taparon la nariz mientras cruzaban. Jack se hallaba bebiendo copa tras copa, parecía muy encolerizado y nervioso, su pulso temblaba, se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

-Vengo con ingredientes, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Te has embriagado?

-¡Genial, ¿Dónde están?!... –Jack se volteó con los ojos inyectados en sangre, Omi agarró la copa de dónde estaba bebiendo Jack y la olisqueó: _jugo de manzana, _Dojo puso los ojos en blanco_- _¡¿Qué?! ¡Estoy demasiado nervioso como para beber en serio, de todos modos soy un mocoso también! Díganme que es lo que me han traído, debemos darnos prisa, la velada está por terminar... En solo pocos segundos estarán a un paso de subastar la colección de "bocados de famosos" a los invitados de la mesa y después todos dirán ¡Hasta luego!... Este secreto no se mantendrá por mucho si Megan no regresa con sus padres, dense prisa.

-Bueno, vale, está bien... Viajamos por Indonesia en busca del portador del alma humana y encontramos esto, una simpática amiga emplumada –Omi abrió cada botón de su gabardina, saliendo una pequeña avecilla matizado que se posó en el armario de Jack. En el transcurso de su vuelo, cuando la apuntó con los palillos cambiantes y el espejo inversor, una pluma se desprendió. Omi capturó la pluma roja del papagayo y la echó al caldero. Echó un humito color verde. Omi se cubrió con el brazo. Jack espabiló. Y Dojo dio un respingo hacia atrás.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué más necesitamos?... –Gruñó Jack- ¡Todavía te falta un ingrediente y es la plegaria desconsolada de un pelirrojo voluntaria, más te vale conseguirla!

-Descuida, la tengo aquí -Omi sacó la nube que había capturado y aprisionado en su bolsillo con botón, la nube salió como humo lentamente mientras se escuchaba el canto a medida que se adentraba en el caldero mágico: Olapa olgori oni quera –Al mismo tiempo el ave y Omi extendieron las alas (o brazos), apoyando todo su peso en una sola pierna, ladeando la cabeza, juntando ambos dedos índices (o plumas) y alzando la cabeza, (estaban bailando).

-Seguiremos bailando y tú sigues cantando... –Gruñó Jack.

_I want your love ¡Love, love, love!_

_I want your love._

-No te estoy pidiendo que bailes, corta la canción ¿Quieres?

_Sabes que te quiero, sabes que te necesito, yo quiero tú mal romance..._

-Tampoco te pedí que me cantaras en español, ya la conozco, pero ¿Por qué no pasa nada?

_¡I want your love, but I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance! ¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡I want your love, but I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance! _

_¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Caught it in a bad romance! ¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Caught it in a bad romance! _

-Vale, ya me divertí mucho –Omi terminó de bailar con el ave que aún seguía imitando los pasos de Michael Jackson de Thriller. Omi se acercó al caldero junto con Dojo. Jack se veía muy angustiado, sacó de su gaveta un paquete de aspirinas y una tras otra, iba devorándose la caja. Dojo soltó un comentario: ¿No tienes que decir unas palabras mágica? –Jack asintió con la cabeza, golpeándose, tenía razón. Lo había olvidado con tanto estrés. Ordenó a todos retroceder, él extendió las manos y se aclaró la garganta para invocar la magia.

-¡Burbujas calientes, calientes burbujas, invoco a la magia de todos los hechiceros y brujas! ¡Deshaz el encantamiento, no miento! ¡Vuelve a Megan a ser normal, puesto que no quiero causarle ningún mal! ¡Despierta dulce princesa, tu soñar habrá de cesar! ¡Vuelve el hechizo a su comienzo porque me arrepiento, quítale a mi prima el encantamiento! –Cerró los ojos mientras daba un respingo hacia adelante. Nada ocurrió. Megan aún seguía flotando con el cuerpo de una sirena hermosa, totalmente dormida. Ningún humo salió del caldero mágico.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no ha ocurrido nada?

-Es que es muy difícil de explicar -Farfulló Jack- Cuando embrujé a Megan sentí una fuerza mágica poderosa envolverme que me daba fuerza para realizar todo tipo de encantamientos, sin embargo, siento que esa fuerza mágica misteriosa ha desaparecido... ¡Se ha ido y ahora estoy solo, no soy ni capaz de convertirme en un objeto inanimado que oculte mi vergüenza como aprendiz de brujo! ¡Soy una ruina! –Jack se desmoronó al piso, hincado, cubriéndose la cara mientras se echaba a llorar. Dojo parpadeó para ver si era cierto lo que había visto. Omi se acercó al caldero donde habían vertido los ingredientes mágicos, saboreó la fórmula al meter los dedos y llevársela a la boca. Dojo llevó las manos a la cadera.

-¡Qué asco, ¿No quieres algo podrido?!

-No, sabe... A potaje suave con ajo y albahaca, una sopa ítalo-francesa, rico, pero le falta un poco de sazón –Comentó Omi- Quizá necesite fideos y algo de verdura para condimentarla, y así equilibrar las cosas, ¡Pero si yo los tengo! –Omi sacó la bandeja con la ensalada de pepinos que le habían servido en la cena de los Spicer- ¡Palillos mágicos! ¡Espejo inversor! –Regresó a su estado normal la bandeja y el platillo que vació completamente en el caldero de Jack.

-Por el olor, no dudo que lo cocinó mi madre –Rezongó él con mueca de repugnancia.

-Inténtalo, ésta vez funcionará, estoy segurísimo.

-Vuelve el hechizo a su comienzo porque me arrepiento, quítale a Megan el encantamiento, ¡Lluvia, viento y trueno, caja de juegos! ¡Roma, doma, asoma, sol! ¡Verde y rojo! ¡Negro y cobre! ¡Magia querida, amiga mía, la más antigua bruja venid aquí! ¡Espectro fantasmal, es hora que Megan vuelva a su estado normal! –Volvió a extender los brazos y cerrar los ojos forzosamente. Para cuando los abrió. Un humo violáceo y negro, con centellas rubíes estaba subiendo y ciñó a Megan en un torrente que arrastró consigo a todos los cacharros de Jack.

Tuvieron que sujetarse para no ser tragados por aquella fuerza mágica. El viento se agitaba violentamente allá afuera. Un relámpago golpeó la mansión. Una tormenta descendió sobre la tierra forzosamente. Posteriormente la lluvia cesó al igual que los truenos. Varias cosas se habían desprendido debido a un tornado succionador. Las cosas en el sótano temblaron y varias se partieron al estrellarse contra el piso. Un pequeño temblor que ocurrió justamente en esa zonita. La sombra abandonó el cuerpo de Megan, disolviéndose en el aire. Megan ya tenía el aspecto para cuando al sótano de Jack: Pelo castaño claro, piel crema, baja, delgada y naricilla respingona. Pero cuando sus ojos tendrían que ser azul ciruelo eran espirales de color rojo y trasfondo amarillo. Sujetando la cabeza de Megan un velo púrpura claro con la forma de pulpo (o eso aparentaba). Mostraba los dientes rechinantes. Omi reculó asustado. Dojo se estaba mordiendo todo el labio inferior. Jack tenía los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. La muchacha sin mover un músculo abandonó el laboratorio de Jack, flotando, dirigiéndose al salón principal de la mansión Spicer.

-¡Por Jesucristo! ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! ¡Ni yo, genio maligno ha comprendido eso! ¡Ella se dirige hacia el comedor, todos la verán y no hay explicación alguna, es el fin! ¡TENEMOS QUE DETENERLA, ESA COSA NO ES MI PRIMA, HA SIDO POSEÍDA! ¡Oh demonios ahora sí que la puse! ¡Estamos acabados! –Chilló Jack desesperado- ¡Todo esto es tú culpa, no me trajiste los ingredientes correctos y la pusiste cuando echaste ese chow mein!

-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Yo no fui quién convirtió en Megan en un monstruo en primer lugar, déjame decirte que si fuera tú, no hubiera sido tan patético, desde el comienzo convertiría a Megan en una niña normal y ahora ha sido poseída por un espíritu! ¡No deberías estar jugando con fuerzas desconocidas si eres un aprendiz, ¿Crees que me gusta jugar a la rochela contigo?! ¡Yo quería que todo se solucionara, pero esto es el colmo…! –Omi suspiró profundamente, Jack dejó escapar un bufido- Quédate aquí para buscar una solución a este conflicto mágico –Omi sacó unos libros- ¡Busca antídotos, recetarios, formulas! ¡Revisa tus pociones! ¡Trata de encontrar esa fuerza mágica en ti otra vez! –Lo colocó en su escritorio y empujó de una patada a Jack, obligándolo a estudiar- Yo y Dojo iremos a parar a Megan y traerla para que la exorcices, sacaré a todos los invitados antes de que te des cuenta...

-Entendido jefe –Jack sacó un pañito de la nada, sonándose los mocos, todavía llorando por su incompetencia- ¿Pero qué podría ser peor...?

-¡NADA PODRÍA SER PEOR QUE ESTO! ¡Y NO CREO QUE HAYA ALGO PEOR! –Rugió Omi exasperado- ¡DOJO, DATE PRISA, EL FUTURO DE LA VELADA ESTÁ EN JUEGO! –Omi tomó a Dojo del cuello, por poco lo asfixia de los nervios, mientras corrían rápidamente hacia la cena de los invitados. Todavía todo continuaba normalmente. Los Sí-Bots seguían como si nada, todo colocado en su lugar y tal como la última vez lo vio. Omi pasó atropelladamente entre ellos. Encubrió a Dojo en su tabardo. Empujó las cortinas del comedor: ¡Puedo explicarlo todo! ¡Ella no...! –El comedor tampoco estaba fuera de lugar, los invitados de la mesa se hallaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares y, tenían a la mano sus copas de champán: ya habían brindado, la Sra. Spicer estaba parada frente al telón rojo- Todo es parte de un truco que Jack y yo... ¡Es un experimento!... –Tartamudeó, las miradas se posaron en él por ser el centro de atracción y el único escándalo- ¡Una broma para que la velada fuera más diver...! Ella no... Él no... Yo no... Este, este... –Omi bajó la mirada, rojo.

-¿Ella no...? ¿Él no...? ¿Tú no...? –Repitió el Sr. Spicer- ¿Ocurre algo que lo inquieta, Sr.?

-Nada, tengo mucha fiebre –Omi se tambaleó hacia atrás, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y fingiendo caer en un estado de shock. El Sr. Spicer lo ayudó a levantarse, lo guió a tomar asiento en donde estaba su esposa: Lo entiendo perfectamente, tómese un calmante, usted está muy nervioso –El Sr. Spicer le entregó una caja de pastillas calmantes- Sigue querida.

Omi estaba sudando, hipando; tomó la caja y se tragó dos píldoras de un puñado. Temblaba mientras sostenía la copa que hasta la derramó. Los invitados volvieron a centrar su vista en el telón roja junto con la Sra. Spicer.

-Bien, damas y caballeros, lo que estaban esperando y el motivo de esta fiesta... Tranquilos si no quedáis al final con nada, al menos pasaron una noche conmovedora y contemplaron ante sus propios ojos el valor más costoso en Nueva York... Con ustedes: ¡La colección de bocados de famosos! -La Sra. Spicer despojó el telón rojo revelando un mostrador en forma de dentadura, accionó un botón y la boca se abrió literalmente, deslumbrando su interior mientras los invitados se levantaban. Saltando a la vista unos cojines como partes del cuello de maniquís. Eran dientes de personas famosas que habían sido "entretejidos" como joyas: Zarcillos, collares, pulseras... "¡Oh!", exclamaron los invitados aplaudiendo, Keiko sacó su cámara fotográfica y le tomó una fotografía, volvió a colocar la cámara en la mesa. Omi se hallaba a punto de entrar a un colapso nervioso. El padre de Megan, el Sr. Miller, tomó un sorbo de su copa: Y la subasta comienza ya... Yo ofrezco mil dólares –Dijo la Sra. Spicer.

-¿Mil dólares? ¡Muy poco! ¡Yo le apunto diez mil dólares! –Ofreció el Sr. Miller.

-¡Nada de eso, veinte mil dólares! –Contradijo la Srta. Izumi. Los ricachones comenzaron a sacar su billetera para ver lo que habían traído y si no, a crédito. Pero cuando Vlad volvió a tomar una copa. La mesa comenzó a temblar de manera inesperada. Los invitados notaron eso, fruncieron el ceño mientras buscaban al culpable. Omi se encogió en su silla, esto sí se iba a poner peor... Rugió y ordenó evacuar la zona, había un incendio en la cocina, pero no le hicieron caso. Prontamente en el centro de la mesa se iluminó un rojo fuego. Una cabeza emergió de ahí, luego el cuerpo y empezó a flotar en el aire. El champán que tenía retenido en su boca, se deslizó por los labios de Vlad hasta derramarse. "Santo cielos", los lentes de la Sra. Miller se le cayeron. El Sr. Miller abrió bien grande los ojos hasta frotárselos. Keiko puso los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. Los señores Spicer siguieron con la mirada aquella figura desde que surgió de su silla. El cirujano estaba estupefacto y su esposa como siempre, sin mostrar expresión. Otro invitado se frotó las sienes sin despegar la vista. Kimiko arqueó las cejas. Raimundo, por el contrario, estaba sonriente ante el espectáculo (que creía parte de la velada de los señores Spicer). Omi cerró los ojos.

-Oh maldita sea –Dijo él. Un relámpago pareció darle vida. Repentinamente Megan empezó a girar la cabeza y a eructar, pero solo estaba rugiendo.

-Señores Miller, veo que nos tenían guardado un último número para el final, su hija está… Arruinando nuestra velada –Gruñó la Sra. Spicer con una sonrisa molesta.

-¿Eres tú Megan? –Inquirió la Sra. Miller, pero recibió un gruñido y un eructo.

-¡¿Pero qué broma endemoniada es esta?! –El Sr. Miller golpeó los puños contra la mesa.

-Normalmente no le permitimos eructar ni volar por las habitaciones –Dijo tranquilamente la Sra. Miller- Megan, te ordenamos bajar inmediatamente de ahí, estás arruinado todo.

-Esa réplica de mi hija es buena, ¿Cuánto dinero quieren por ella? –Indagó el Sr. Miller.

-No creo que esté en venta, ¿Verdad querido? –Masculló entre dientes la Sra. Spicer.

-Así es, querida.

-¿Pero por qué está tan morada y sus ojos...? ¿Está sufriendo un ataque de asma?

-Nada de eso, Srta. Izumi, es un buen efecto especial preparado ¡Sin duda la mejor fiesta a la que he ido! ¡Va para el facebook y el twitter! –Comentó alegremente Raimundo.

-Y que lo digas –Agregó Kimiko.

-No soy Megan Miller –Finalmente habló el espectro con voz ronca- Mi nombre es Wuya, la todopoderosa hechicera Heylin que posee el cuerpo de esta niña gorda llamada: Megan, nadie ni siquiera yo quisiera tener mi imponente presencia en estas moradas de mortales.

-¡Sí! ¡Wuya, sí! –Raimundo aplaudió sonriente, las miradas se enfocaron a él, Kimiko tenía los ojos en blanco- Vamos, es un buen truco amigos, disfrutemos, ¡Hola Wu-Uya-Ah! ¡AH!

-Hola Wuya –Saludaron los invitados incómodamente.

-No soy parte de ningún efecto especial, alguien se ha puesto a jugar con las fuerzas ocultas de la magia, y ha provocado un desequilibrio en todo el mundo, esa persona está sentada en esta mesa entre ustedes –Omi no pensaba más que: _tierra trágame- _Por consecuencia, yo he sido traída desde mi dimensión hasta aquí y estoy prácticamente atrapada en este cuerpo… La única manera de exorcizar mi espíritu es traer el ser más poderoso que ha habitado esta tierra, es el único en el mundo que ha sido capaz de vencerme y, quien podrá desligar mi destino atado con la de esta niña... –Explicó Wuya. Los invitados intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a contactar en tan poco tiempo con Harry Potter en tan poco tiempo?

-¿Pero quién es esa persona que tiene tanto poder como para sacar el espíritu de esa niña?

-¿No es obvio, Sra. Miller? Es Superman, es el ser más poderoso que ha existido y por algo lo han llamado "el hombre de acero", si tengo suerte, podré conseguirle su número de cel.

-Se equivoca, Sr. Spicer –Interrumpió Kimiko- Creo que se refiere al Gran Maestro Dashi.

-¡¿DASHI?! –Exclamaron al unísono los invitados.

-Sí, Dashi, es un guerrero chino y primer Dragón Xiaolin que batalló hace años atrás contra la todopoderosa hechicera Heylin: Wuya, una hermosa mujer cuyo poder ilimitado la hacía invencible a causa de unos misteriosos artefactos mágicos llamados Shen Gong Wu, puesto que era inmortal, el mismísimo mencionado acabó por encerrar a la bruja en una caja… De seguro Wuya no ha pasado por aquel momento histórico en las páginas de China y desde su punto de vista, el hombre más poderoso tiene que ser un guerrero de su dinastía… –Aclaró Kimiko- ¿Quién más que Dashi para hacerlo? –Otro golpe de relámpago que la silenció. La cabeza de Megan dio vueltas como búho, eructando nuevamente. Omi llevó una mano a su barbilla, sí quería salvar a Megan, tenía que traer al Dashi ese. Se levantó, excusándose que tenía que ir al baño. Recibió un pequeño susto. Los invitados aclararon sus gargantas. El niño salió atropelladamente, rodeando las sillas de la Srta. Tohomiko, el Sr. Pedrosa y la Srta. Izumi, de ésta última su abrigo se enganchó la cámara, pero como ella estaba con la vista clavada en Megan y Omi estaba nervioso, no se dio cuenta que se llevaba arrastras esa cámara. Omi se dirigió hacia la entrada del sótano. Dojo sacó la cabeza.

-¿No que ibas al baño?

-Fue una excusa para zafarme del problema, tengo riñones de acero, ¿Por qué, necesitas ir?

-No, ya no es necesario –Omi arrugó la nariz, despojándose de su abrigo, notando la cámara de la Srta. Izumi- Uf, debí habérmela llevado por error, la devolveré a su dueña.

-¡No tienes tiempo, guárdatela, luego se la darás!... –Contradijo Dojo. Omi sacó los palillos mágicos, encogió los demás Wus (menos el espejo inversor) y los objetos que lo ayudaban en el camino para que ocuparan en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Omi y Dojo bajaron las escaleras rápidamente hasta donde estaba Jack, que se encontraba ojeando desesperado las páginas de sus libros de encantamiento en busca de un antídoto para exorcizar, nada. Él tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y una apariencia desliñada por el ajetreo. "¿Qué pasó?", inquirió Jack angustiado. Omi se vio obligado a contarle la verdad de principio a fin. Jack bebía cada vez más aprisa como consumía otro puñado de tranquilizantes con la intención de beber hasta perder la conciencia. Omi apretó la mandíbula y con voz baja le pidió ayuda. Tenía que enviarlo por medio de unos hechizos mágicos o lo que sea a la época de la China antigua para hablar con Dashi. Dojo arqueó las cejas pasmado, es la primera vez que Omi imploraba ayuda y mostraba modestia: Jack... Necesito que me ayudes, no puedo hacer esto sin ti, tal vez te sientas como una basura miserable, pero... Si te consuela también yo, entre los dos traeremos a Megan a la normalidad, entonces ¿Me ayudas? –Extendió la mano, con una sonrisa tímida curvándose en sus labios. "¿Me pides ayuda a mí, joven genio del mal? Hoy no solo debe ser un día loco sino raro, acepto porque no me gusta ver los críos llorar".

-¡¿Entonces, me mandarás al pasado?! ¡Bien, hechízame!

-¡¿Estás loco?! Con la suerte que he tenido ni me arriesgo, te enviaré a través de un método más efectivo -Jack lo condujo a otra habitación donde estaba una máquina con dos pilas en espiral que echaban chispas de electricidad, un panel de control pegado a la pared, había un portal que era el centro de la máquina- Te presento a mi máquina del tiempo: Máquina del tiempo, él es Omi... Puedo llevarte a cualquier lado, tú solo te metes ahí y yo hago el resto.

-Bien, confío en ti –Dojo se enrolló en su brazo. Omi suspiró y se dirigió a la máquina. Jack se sentó en una silla, presionando botones para ingresar los datos a la máquina: La fecha, el lugar y quién. "Listo, puedes entrar". Omi dijo unas palabras antes de entrar: Bueno como dijo Van Got: no soy aventurero por elección sino por designio, voy a visitar al querido tío Dashi.

-No sabía que Van Got tenía un tío llamado Dashi, es una extraña coincidencia… –Y Omi cruzó el umbral de lo desconocido.

* * *

**A/N: ...Y la aventura continúa, ¿Creías que todo acabaría deprisa? Pues no. Anoche tuve un loco sueño: todos trabajaban en restaurantes, el cocinero (el protagonista que no me acuerdo quién era) tenía un tío (el maestro Fung) que cerró su establecimiento: El Dragón Xiaolin, debido a que estaba perdiendo muchos fondos, al personal y estaba cediendo ante su competencia: Heylin y el sobrino quiere hacer recuperar el esplendor del local, contratando a un simpático personal que lo haría vivir situaciones divertidas (los amigos del protagonista, ponte que si el tipo era Omi, contrató a Dojo, Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, Jermaine, Chucky Choo, Guan...). El objetivo principal no solo era que el restaurant tuviera éxito sino abrir un imperio de restaurantes por todo el mundo... A la vez que se enfrentaba su competencia (los Heylin's) que le daría duro trabajo para que no lo consiguiera. No te sorprendas si la publico algún día porque me animé lo suficiente para hacer la trama, ya con eso saco las sinopsis. Había pensado el título como: ¡Mamma mía!, empero como todo se desarrolla en Francia (China en este caso) podría otra cosa, pero parecido... (Eso no quiere decir que no ponga el fic que estoy pensando: Yo Contra El Mundo, próximamente) Y para no decepcionarlos en ambas voy a poner un personaje misterioso como en Cazador de la Ciudad. **

**Llegó el momento de aclarar. Voy a dejar los musicales porque presencié una historia y a cada ratico me sacaban de quicio. Sí bueno... Jack se volvió un poco llorón, pero él es un niño de mamá (hay que admitirlo), el chiste del jugo de manzana lo saqué de una obra MÍA. Originalmente lo que echaban al caldero era ensalada griega, pero puse un platillo chino para emparentarlo con la serie... Ya que quien se metió en el cuerpo de la niña, preliminarmente, era Equidna (de la mitología griega, una criatura con cabeza de mujer y cuerpo de serpiente) y el tipo más poderoso era originalmente Zeus (dios del trueno y relámpago, señor de los dioses y padre de todos los hombres), pero para emparentarlo con la serie puse a Wuya y Dashi, respectivamente. Además de que no quedaron tan mal. El protagonista se trasladó con su agujero negro, pero Omi lo hizo con la máquina del tiempo de Jack del episodio 13: In The Flesh. **

**A donde tenía que dirigirse verdaderamente era al Monte Olimpo con los dioses, pero será a la lejana China así que se podría estimar que los guerreros serían retratados como "dioses" y van haber otras cosillas fuera de lugar con la serie. ¿Viste que Kimiko si sirvió para algo? Y la broma de Raimundo... Bueno en la serie le gusta echar varilla. ¿Qué más que aclarar? No... Más nada. **

**En el capi que viene vas a ver como se desenreda todo esto, muy divertido, adelanto. Y totalmente imperdible. No olviden dejar review, comentar es la mejor forma de pedir. ¡Disfruten del capi corazones!**

**PST: ¿Qué como sé tantos platillos? Ah... Se lo debo a un juego XD. **


	8. Los Guerreros del Templo Xiaolin

**8º**

_**En la épica China (parte I)**_

_**Los Guerreros Del Templo Xiaolin **_

_Hace 1500 años aproximadamente_

En un pequeño pueblo campesino alegre, donde los hombres pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo realizando actividades y las mujeres pasaban rápidamente, la mayoría se quedaba en sus humildes casitas. Gran parte de la población se hallaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de neblina. Se abrió un portal rojo y negro, Omi dio una cabriola en el aire y junto con Dojo cayó en un suave pajar de una carretera. Con suerte pudo salir antes que viniera el dueño. Y en ese momento notó algo por debajo de él, Omi lo sacó, era una esfera azul: ¡Genial, otro Shen Gong Wu! –Este se metió automáticamente en las páginas de su enciclopedia y por lo visto se trataba de la esfera de tornami, una bolita de cristal con un río cauteloso adentro.

-Creo que me entró paja en el oído –Omi sacudió la cabeza, dándose unos golpecitos. Dojo y Omi iniciaron a recorrer el sector campesino. Una mujer recogía las hojas con un rastrillo. Otro era un herrero gordo que golpeaba un hierro caliente. Uno conducía una carreta llena de provisiones. Y varias personas caminaban junto a sus animales. Echaron un vistazo.

-¿Estás seguro que estamos en el lugar correcto? No sé, me lo imaginaba como un prototipo de ciudad prohibida; humilde, pequeño y campesino y... ¿Cómo encontraremos a Dashi?

-No sé siquiera en donde estoy parado o cómo luces el tal Dashi, -Omi empezó a preguntar a la gente donde encontraría al Gran Maestro Dashi, ninguno sabía excepto uno que lo llevó a la estatua principal y situada en el centro del pueblo. "¿Usted de casualidad sabe en dónde se puede localizar exactamente para contactar con el Gran Maestro Dashi?". "Claro que sí". "¿En serio? ¿Podría indicarme hasta allí?". "Haré algo mejor, lo llevaré hasta allí", dijo él.

-Se lo agradezco mucho de veras... ¿Esto es todo? ¡Es una simple estatua! -Gruñó Omi para cuando se volteó, el hombre se había ido. Al menos pudo visualizar cómo sería el maestro si por ventura lo viese, Dojo se lo refirió. Omi solo sabía que estaba en donde empezó.

-¡Extra! ¡Extra! –Exclamó una voz por detrás del chico, se volteó- ¡Se avecina la guerra en China! –Era un hombre corpulento y gigantón, cabello crespo largo y una barba que llegaba hasta las rodillas, encorvado, ojos negros agudos como su pelo, piel morena; vestía con un pantalón de cuero marrón, un abrigo de piel del mismo material, se apoyaba de una lanza, y tenía varios collares de dientes de león- ¡No es un chiste, se avecina la guerra en China! –Promulgó- Entre mi todopoderoso padre Dashi, mi vengativo tío Hannibal Roy Bean y mi testaruda madrastra Wuya... ¡Extra, extra, se aproxima la guerra en China! –Omi y Dojo se quedaron intercambiando miradas cuando dijo que era pariente de Dashi, lo conocía. El muchacho se acercó a aquel extraño hombre: ¡Disculpe señor! ¿Usted conoce a Dashi?

-¿Qué si lo conozco? Las fuentes de mis anuncios son altamente comprobables, no lo dude.

-Estoy buscándolo, ¿Sería tan amable de llevarme hasta él? Tengo que hablar urgentemente con él –El hombre dejó escapar una risita gélida y a la vez boba. Omi estaba un manojo de nervios. Dojo sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-No puedo llevarte con él, es difícil contactarse y rara vez quiere hablar con alguien puesto que su humor es tan temperamental... Lo siento, tendrías que ser un guerrero para tener una cita con él –El hombre siguió avanzando, pero Omi lo detuvo, jalando de su muñeca.

-Pero yo soy un guerrero también –El hombre arqueó una ceja y le inquirió su nombre, Omi clavó la vista hacia arriba en busca de una respuesta, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió- Soy Omi, el Guerrero Wudai del Agua, un gusto en conocer a... -Dio una reverencia. Esperó una respuesta, el hombre arqueó una ceja, soltando un bufido. Él sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Klebof, Cazador de la Guerra –Se presentó el grandote- Bienvenido a China, te presentaré a los demás -Omi asintió y se puso por detrás de él. Klebof agitó su lanza, guiándolo hasta escalar por la colina, fuera de las fronteras del pueblo campesino. Para cuando llegaron, el muchacho presenció un hermoso templo con edificaciones majestuosas y antiguas. Tejado azul. Paredes blanquecinas sostenidas por columnas. Aquella edificación si era tipo ciudad prohibida. Al pasar, descubrió a otros dos personajes adentro de la restauración. Un hombre gordo con un traje negro que cubría completamente su obesidad, estaba en el piso bebiendo botellas de vino e hipando al mismo tiempo. La poca cobertura de sus ojos mostraba su piel rosada por las cantidades de licor que había ingerido. Por un minuto parecía que las rosas burbujas de su borrachera estaban rodeándole. El otro era una guapa señorita de hermosos cabellos pelirrojos, ojos verdes esmeraldas brillantes, tez pálida, delgada, labios rosados, llevaba un vestido (por así decirlo) largo sin tirantes y con un corte diseñado para un cuerpo de curvas suaves, una abertura en las espinillas, la parte de arriba estaba ajustado a su pecho en forma de corazón. El vestido tenía varias saturaciones de colores, en la parte de arriba era de un tono rosa claro y a medida que iba bajando era de un hermoso color aguamarina. La doncella iba descalza y sonriente. Todo el tiempo acariciándose el cabello, peinándoselo con la mano. Dojo le silbó cuando asomó la cabeza. Omi lo ocultó adentro de su camisa.

-¿Así que este es el lugar donde los guerreros antiguos la pasaban deliciosamente? –Indagó Dojo- ¡Fantástico! –Justamente escucharon a uno de los compañeros de Klebof, hablar.

-O sea, no necesariamente un guerrero debe conservar una silueta delgada para demostrar su agilidad, gracias a mi elasticidad ni una carreta puede pasarme por el medio o un objeto afilado y siempre los termino aplastando... Soy Tubbimura, el Guerrero Ninja Vino-Tinto por el color de mi traje y porque siempre disfruto un buen vino, soy dueño de los Estados Embriagados –Comentó el gordo- Te lo aseguro si no fuera por... –Inmediatamente se abrió un hoyo en el techo del templo que era como un poderoso rayo que golpeó la cabeza de él- Vale, vale, está bien Dashi... Pero digo la verdad.

-Me gustaría hablar con el tal Dashi, ¿Cómo podría contactarme con él?

-Tú no puedes contarte con él, pero él si puede contactarse contigo –Tubbimura se frotó la cabeza por el rayo- Así funcionan las cosas cuando eres el guerrero más poderoso de China.

-La guerra familiar recién inicia para cuando mi papá temperamental Dashi, el tío malévolo Hannibal y mi testaruda madrastra Wuya se pongan de acuerdo, no quedará naaaaaada en el Templo Xiaolin –Rió entre dientes Klebof.

-Pues vaya, ¿Y tú eres? –Omi sonrió bobamente al notar la presencia de la bella muchacha.

-Hola corazoncito, soy Dyris, la Guerrera que luchar por el Amor… –Canturreó ella. En ese instante hubo un pequeño temblor que rompió las botellas de Tubbimura (éste no paraba de chillar frenéticamente), sacó de su asiento a Klebof y derrumbó a Omi y Dojo. No entendía que bestialidad causó eso. No obstante, apareciendo de la nada, otro guerrero que vestía una pavorosa armadura negra y roja con cascos de cuerno, bastante corpulenta y con una gruesa voz. Tubbimura, que yacía en el piso bocabajo, alzó su mirada al percibir su omnipotencia. Dyris parpadeó. El Cazador de la Guerra sacudió de la cabeza, sin creerlo, ayudó a Omi levantarse. Dojo se enrolló en su brazo. Ambos fueron testigos del nuevo guerrero.

-¡Mirad, quién se ha unido a nuestra pequeña fiesta! –Exclamó hipando Tubbimura- ¿Cómo te ha ido últimamente Hannibal?... Te presento a Hannibal Roy Bean, Guerrero del Caos y Señor de los 7 mares o era ¿Señor del Mundo Yin & Yang?... No lo sé, a mí parecer...

-¡¿Sabéis dónde está o algo sobre Wuya?! –Gruñó el de portentosa armadura.

-No desde que Dashi salió a la cacería de Wus para volverlos a enterrar, esta vez dentro de un libro para que ningún tonto mortal desatase el caos en China otra vez –Comentó Klebof.

-Tanto mejor, esas cosas solo nos traían problemas a todos –Ladró el de la armadura.

-Quizá no lo entendería, pero si Dashi es el responsable de la desaparición de Wuya ¿Cómo podría ayudarte desde otro hemisferio de la tierra? –Inquirió Dyris.

-¡SILENCIO! –Rugió Hannibal histérico.

-¿Has dicho algo sobre Wuya? –Farfulló Omi con voz aguda.

-Sí, Wuya es una hechicera Heylin muy poderosa y es mi confidente por así decirlo, por afuera tiene una apariencia encantadora, pero sus poderes son altamente peligrosos... Dashi la encierra todo el tiempo en una caja de rompecabezas para ponerla como un duelo ante los futuros héroes de China, ¿Tienes algún dato sobre ella, niño? –Agregó Hannibal.

-Digamos que alguien accidentalmente la hechizó y ella hizo ¡Puf!... ¿Captas?

-Un trabajo digno del mismísimo Dashi.

-¿Cómo podríamos romper el encantamiento para rescatarla?

-Creo que sí es un trabajo de Dashi, tendría la respuesta y el poder necesario para revertirlo.

-Supongo que si se lo pediría amablemente... –Tubbimura, Klebof y Dyris se echaron a reír a su modo. Tubbimura se destornilló de la risa. Dyris rió entre dientes. Klebof se murió de la risa en el suelo. "¡SILENCIO!", rugió Hannibal. Chocó las muñecas donde tenía un par de brazaletes. Estos se soltaron y se desvaneció en el aire. Los guerreros terminaron de reír.

-Así es Hannibal, veloz como un rayo, ¡Jajajaja! –Se burló Tubbimura.

-Hannibal y Dashi han estado peleando durante siglos, él es demasiado tozudo para pedirle amablemente a Dashi una cosa así –Aclaró Dyris.

-A lo mejor si fuera yo quién le pediría amablemente el favor en persona a Dashi...

-Pues buena suerte, ya lo oíste, está cazando Shen Gong Wus lo cual el trabajo se ha vuelto muy pesado así que podría tardar horas, se halla fuera de este mundo –Dijo Tubbimura.

-Quizá podría captar la atención de Dashi con algo, ¿Pero cómo? Alguno de ustedes podría siquiera mostrarme su gentil hospitalidad como guerreros... –Pensó Omi en voz alta.

-Inútil, me cree un cobarde porque me refugio a beber alcohol y no sigo su disciplina en el arte marcial, está enfadado conmigo actualmente –Negó Tubbimura.

-Ni hablar de mí, he estado tratando de llamar la atención de mi padrastro durante años...

-¡Oh no! No me pidas ayuda a mí, no me acerco a Dashi si lo puedo evitar –Negó Dyris.

Omi suspiró hondamente, mirando los brazaletes que se le habían caído a Hannibal: ¿Me meterías en un caos con Hannibal Roy Bean? Este Wu podría resultar muy útil –Omi tomó el mobi morfólogico y lo guardó en su bolsillo, señalándolos con los palillos mágicos. Dojo le comenzó a silbar para captar la atención de Omi, él se disculpó y fue tras una pared.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Creo que ellos sí podrían ayudarte, tan solo debes darles... Algo a cambio.

-¿Y qué podría ser? No tengo más bienes que una cámara y mis Wus, no se los pienso dar.

-Te aconsejaría que le dieras algún objeto de interés, ya los oíste, tienes que ver lo que les puedas conseguir para que accedan ayudarte y te acaban de decir cómo es su relación actual con Dashi... –Explicó Dojo- A uno no le presta atención ni para saludar, el otro guarda una tormentosa relación así que tampoco nos serviría, Dyris es la única que al parecer puede ser neutral en su relación y quien podría invocarlo... Todo hombre se detiene ante una dama.

-¿Cómo la convenzo?

-Ya te dije, dale un objeto que a una dama no podría resistirse, aquí no encontrarías nada y puesto que estamos en medidas desesperada, te sugiero que vayas a la mansión Spicer, y te pongas a registrar los bolsos de las señoras –Dijo- Particularmente el de la Srta. Tohomiko, es la más joven y cuánto más joven, más se interesa en productos de cosméticos.

-Pero si dijiste que tomar prestado era malo...

-¡Ya sé lo que dije! Pero estamos desesperados, usa las garras del tigre dorado y ¡Zum!... –Le aconsejó- Vuelve aquí nuevamente con las mismas, creo que funcionará, confía en mí y como todo el mundo tiene sus ojos clavados en Wuya, no se notará –Dojo desvalijó el Wu, otorgándoselo. Omi asintió. "Deseadme suerte, ¡Garras del tigre dorado!", rasguñando una parte del entorno, abrió un portal y saltó. Concentrándose en donde quería estar y flotando en un agujero negro, divisó otro portal y lo atravesó. Estaba tras una cortina roja que cubría la vista de la noche de la mansión Spicer. Omi pasó, los invitados ni se dieron cuenta de su llegada. Tomó el asiento entre el Sr. Spicer y la Srta. Tohomiko, su bolso estaba en la mesa.

Omi abrió el delicado bolsito, donde tiró el pichón de la cena que ella no había comido y se puso a registrar hasta hallar lo primero que encontró: un perfume. "Supongo que necesitaré esto", cerró la cartera rosada clara que combina con el vestido de noche de la chica. Volvió entre las cortinas y repitió el mismo procedimiento de antes. A pocos segundos, Omi tornó a donde Dojo: ¿Y bien? –Omi mostró el encantador frasco de perfume. Dojo lo examinó la etiqueta: ¿Poison? ¿Y es bueno?

-Si quieres échate.

-¡Ah bueno! –Omi le entregó el frasco a Dojo que comenzó a echarse entre dos deditos y lo empapó por todo el cuello. Omi le arrebató el frasco antes que se echara todo el contenido. Mientras avanzaba comenzó a regar un poco del contenido alegando que era por su torpeza en todo el entorno, incluso encima de Tubbimura y Klebof. "No suelo llevar perfume, así que aléjalo", gruñó Klebof. "Tiene un olor celestial que me metería en problemas", susurró Tubbimura. Dyris dejó de peinarse y empezó a olisquear el aromático perfume, se acercó a él: Huele a gloria, ¿Sabes cuánto más sencillo sería mi trabajo con esa deliciosa fragancia? Dámela por favor, te daré lo que quieras, el amor de la mujer más bella del mundo...

-¡¿Quieres decir el de Ziyi Zhang?! –Exclamó él como fanboy. Dyris asintió con la cabeza.

-Omi... Ponte serio –Gruñó Dojo.

-Lo siento, -Ladeó la cabeza, para luego susurrar- ¿O siquiera el de Vicky Zhao o Mulan?

-¡OMI! –Le rugió el dragón a su oreja.

-¿Tampoco cuenta, por lo menos, el de la Srta. Kimiko Tohomiko? –Dojo puso los ojos en blanco- Bueno –Se estremeció el muchacho de piel amarilla- Te daré la botella entera si me ayudas a traer a Dashi –Exigió determinadamente.

-Me la das y te ayuda a traer a Dashi, es un trato –Canturreó la joven- Te dije que te pagaría el favor con lo que me pidas quieras –Omi le cedió a la guerra el perfume. Ella no perdió el tiempo en echarse y respirar la fragancia odorante. "Oh, Dashi", llamó Dyris. Omi se quedó tieso, pero no ocurrió nada hasta que vio por encima de él unas enormes fosas nasales que inspiraba el aroma que emanaba Dyris. Inmediatamente la nariz desapareció suspendida en el aire y un relámpago golpeó el suelo. Apareciendo automáticamente un guerrero vestido con unos pantalones blancos holgados, zapatillas de artes marciales y camisa de seda gris, abotonadas como en los tiempos de antaño, piel amarilla, ojos negros y cabeza pelada. Se parecía mucho a Omi físicamente, solo que él estaba en versión adulta. Era el Gran Dashi.

-Algo huele divino por aquí, el aroma más puro que he olido.

-Tiene gracia, el perfume provenía directamente de Francia a pesar de su fragancia.

-No tengo tiempo para tus juegos Dyris, ando últimamente ocupado por un grave problema: el dragón de zafiro ha vuelto hacer de las suyas en China y tengo un gran dolor de cabeza.

-A lo mejor te has comido algo que te ha caído mal –Comentó Tubbimura.

-Estoy harto de tus estupideces, Tubbimura, me estás sacando de quicio -Las nubes se acoplaron, oscureciéndose mientras un pequeño trueno presagiaría lo que podría pasar en pocos segundos con Tubbimura- ¿Quién eres tú? –Inquirió, dirigiéndose a Omi.

-Soy Omi, el Guerrero Wudai del Agua y he venido a ayudarte en tus problemas.

-Espero que sí, porque si mientes al Gran Maestro Dashi tus días saldrán muy mal.

-No hay ningún problema.

-¡Falso, si hay un problema! Al parecer hechizó a su propia compatriota... –Gruñó Klebof.

-Les repito que no le hice nada a... Esa vieja bruja –Refunfuñó Dashi.

-¿Entonces quién es el responsable de su desaparición? –Rezongó Klebof.

-¿Quién de vosotros se atrevió a jugar con fuego y terminó quemándose hasta las cejas?... –Bramó Dashi- ¿Omi, fuiste tú, Guerrero Wudai del Agua?

-¡Todo fue un malentendido! –Se excusó el chico- Había un caldero mágico, un niño y una princesa ninja mágica durmiente y un Chow Mein así que Wuya terminó en el cuerpo de la chica, y Megan está... ¡Quién sabe dónde!

-Así que fuiste tú Omi, Guerrero Wudai del Agua, el culpable de la desaparición de Wuya –Inició con tono melodramático- Eso no está bien, tu destino estará en la suerte de completar dos pruebas difíciles y casi imposibles de realizar, debes triunfar en ambas para salvarte.

-Pero... –Tartamudeó Omi, en el preciso instante en que Hannibal apareció de la nada.

-¡No hay perro que valga en el Templo Xiaolin!

-¿Y quién es el perro?

-Que comiencen los Duelos Xiaolin, así los bauticé yo para agregarle más emoción.

-¡¿Un momento, no necesito alguien para que me entrene antes de pelear?!

-Supongo... Dale su entrenador –Gruñó Hannibal. Dashi aplaudió y mágicamente invocó a otro guerrero. Éste también era musculoso y gigantón, vestía una túnica marrón típica de un monje budista con un corte por un lado y bordeado negro, cargaba una lanza y era calvo.

-¿Quién es él? –Inquirió Omi.

-El Maestro Monje Guan, Guerrero del Sol y la Música.

-¿Cómo te va? –Inquirió éste con una gran sonrisa.

-Me ha ido mejor.

-¡TE VAMOS A PONER EN FORMA! –Aclamó Guan. Omi sintió que su vida dio un giro desprevenido cuando hizo extensión y flexión de los codos realizados en una barra. Guan lo obligó a hacer flexión y extendió del codo, abdominales, saltos de rodilla al pecho, a saltar rápidamente por la cuerda, trotar, sentadillas, dorsales, flexión y extensión de rodillas... A darle una rápida demostración del arte marcial que practicaban, el shaolin, Omi recibió un golpe tras otro en un primer intento, pero aprendió rápido por cuestiones de sobrevivencia. Lo sometió a que leyera todos los pergaminos de todas las bibliotecas públicas en China, que hablaban de la historia del país de principio a fin, especialmente la parte de mitología (ellos), estudiar matemática, castellano e inglés. Tampoco perdió la oportunidad de darle de comer cosas que él consideraba saludables por muy mal sabor que tenía. Un entrenamiento que duró tres días de duro trabajo y mal olor. Omi estaba exhausto cuando volvió a reunirse con Dashi, Guan y Hannibal para discutir el destino de su primera prueba.

-Tu primera prueba será peligrosa, consistirá en asesinar a un monstruo terrible cuyo poder se centra principalmente con mirar a una persona para convertirla en una estatua de zafiro, el nombre de este prodigioso criminal es Dragón Zafiro... Es un Shen Gong Wu que ha ido descontrolado, tú debes matarlo, pero sin derramar ni una sola gota de sangre, ¿Entendido? –Inquirió Dashi- Te advierto que tengas cuidado porque no es amigo ni enemigo de nadie y con tan solo mirarlo, serás parte de su ejército de zafiro antes de que te des cuenta, trae la prueba de tu victoria y muéstranosla.

-Eh... ¿Cómo llegó hasta allí?

-¿Por qué no te llevas a Dojo contigo? –Sugirió él- El Dragón Zafiro es su medio primo, lo derrotó la última vez que lo vio, estoy seguro que se acuerda exactamente del camino.

-¿Dojo? –Omi ladeó la cabeza, extrañado, Dojo se volteó como si nada- ¿Pero cómo...?

-Ya te dije que soy muy antiguo, mejor vámonos –Acortó un poco estremecido. Adquirió la forma gigantesca. Omi se montó en su lomo dislocado. Dojo lucía pálido como fantasma y arrancó rápidamente antes de que vendedor curioso le formulara otra pregunta. Pero eso no frenó a Omi, le dejó claro que no le interesaba si quería o no contarle sobre su relación con Dashi y el pasado, pero quería que fuera sincero. A Dojo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Le preguntó que si tuvo de alguna vez un enfrentamiento con el Dragón Zafiro, le advirtió que no lo aludiera porque la palabra de Hannibal y Dashi están en contra de la suya así que quería que no le mintiera, qué usó para detener la bestia. Dojo titubeó, pero como Omi ya había dejado bien claro que su pasado no le interesaba sino una posibilidad para detener a la bestia. Dojo recapituló y dijo que la única manera de detenerla es cubrirla con hollín o usar su propio fuego en su contra. Omi asintió con la cabeza y le pidió amablemente llevarlo con Zafiro. Ambos fueron a las afueras del pueblo en una caverna donde caballeros, soldados y otros héroes habían sido convertidos en estatuas de zafiro.

Los dos amigos fueron por el túnel, llegando a un depósito de estalagmitas y raíces muertas como cristales que iluminaban la cueva a un tono azul. Más bien todo parecía un pantano por el agua fétida que estaba por debajo de ellos. Omi decidió bajar de Dojo y le ordenó que se escondiera tras una pared, si fallaba, no quería involucrarlo. Ahora todo quedaba en sus manos. Dojo asintió. Omi se volteó para decirle una última cosa: Dojo... Solo por si me convierto en una estatua de zafiro y no pueda volver hablar... Eres un buen amigo, y tienes buenas ideas, perdona por robarme el crédito...

-¿Quieres decir qué tú siempre...?

-Sí, siempre lo supe –Dogmatizó, el joven se volteó y se sentó en una de las raíces curvadas a esperar la aparición de la endemoniada bestia azulada.

* * *

**A/N: Tantán. Fin del capi. Épico... Creo que esto último se puede sacar algo bueno. Si quieres ver si Omi llega a derrotar al Dragón Zafiro para cumplir exitosamente su prueba, mantente alerta para una nueva actualización. No olviden dejarme review, comentar es la mejor forma de pedir.**

**Llegó momento de aclarar, la esfera de tornami, la conocemos y el pueblo ambientado está en base del episodio Days Past donde Omi conoce a Dashi de verdad. Klebof es un personaje que apareció en el episodio 28, Los Gritos de una Sirena y Dyris es la sirena de este mismo capi que tuvo su aparición en dos piernas y aquí no es malvada. Te voy a refrescar la memoria si te olvidaste de Tubbimura, el ninja gordo que apareció en el episodio Shen Yi Bu. Y me pareció cómico poner a Hannibal cómo hermano de Dashi, si te olvidaste, él apareció en The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean. Si eres tan fan de la mitología griega como yo, sobre seguro supiste que dioses reencarnaban los simpáticos personajes. Tubbimura era Dionisio, dios del vino, la agricultura y fiesta. Klebof era Ares, dios de la guerra. Dyris era Afrodita, diosa del amor y la belleza (creo que le quedaron muy bien los dioses). Dashi es Zeus, ya lo dije. Guan es Apolo, dios del sol y la música (le puse eso porque se vio su carácter estricto como maestro en el capi The Return Of Master Monk Guan, además que en el juego lo representaban como boxeador). Hannibal es (aunque su seudónimo indique otra cosa) Poseidón, dios del mar. También aparecía la diosa Palas Atenea (mi favorita), pero decidí quitarla y los diálogos se los di a Dashi. Al menos que quieras ver al maestro Fung con los diálogos de ésta... **

**Originalmente, el protagonista tenía que enfrentarse a las dos últimas medusas. Pero me di cuenta que el Dragón Zafiro tiene las mismas características. Para los que no son amantes de la mitología como su servidora, explico que Medusa fue una mujer que tuvo una relación amorosa con Poseidón y en su encuentro en el templo de Palas Atenea, ella los cachó teniendo relaciones y convirtió el cabello de Medusa en serpientes y a partir de ese entonces, a cualquiera que mirara, lo convertiría en piedra y ella era menor en una familia de tres hermanas que también se le brindó el poder (sí ellas eras a las que el protagonista del juego debía derrotar), pero Medusa fue derrotada por Perseo al decapitarla. De su sangre... ¿Adivinen quién nació? ¡No, tú no ni tampoco Michael Jackson! Nació Pegaso, el caballo alado (¿Te viste la película de Hércules de Disney? ¿No te acuerdas que a Herc lo acompañaba un caballo con alas? Es él) que fue adoptado por Palas Atenea, ¿Interesante, no?... No me acuerdo si hay otra teoría que fue Poseidón quien lo creó o fue quien dio a los hombres los caballos normales. **

**Volviendo al tema, creo que todo quedó bien. No me acuerdo de otra cosa que aclarar. Originalmente, el protagonista se hacía llamar el dios de los dolores de cabeza porque como Zeus se tragó a Palas Atenea, prometió ayudarlo con eso. No te sorprendas. Zeus se tragó a Metis, la madre de Atenea porque una profecía decía que su hijo iba a derrocarlo, para cuando vomitó... Escupió a Atenea, vestida de armadura y adulta, Lindo ¡Un padre comiéndose a sus hijos! Aunque yo conozco otro caso que no tiene nada que ver con la mitología, un hombre se comió a su esposa después de tener relaciones... ¡Bravo, miren como estamos llegando! ¡Bravo, si tienes hambre, cómete un burrito de santa fe, pero no a mí porque te causaré indigestión! **

**Bueno, bueno... Omi se hizo pasar por un guerrero que es el título que lleva en la serie original. Y lo que dijo Dyris sobre el amor de la mujer más bella del mundo es un guiño a la Ilíada, obra de Homero que también me la vi (muy buena). Así como Dojo dijo que derrotó al Dragón Zafiro es un guiño al capi La Noche del Dragón Zafiro, capi nº 8. Y el Templo Xiaolin, es el que todos nosotros conocemos. **

**Hablé mucho, dirás que te estoy molestando. ¡Así que mejor adiós! ¡Zaijian! **


	9. Dos pruebas

**Nota para Gushu y los que le interesa: ¿Recuerdan mi fic de: Yo Contra El Mundo? Está publicado y cuando pueda subiré el cuarto capi. Solo basta con poner el titulo en google, buscar en la misma página o solo ir a Xiaolin Showdown Fanfiction Archive, en la página principal. Muchas gracias a todos**

**9º**

_**En la épica China (parte II)**_

_**Dos pruebas**_

Omi se sentó a esperar la venida del dragón azul, todo transcurrió pausadamente. Hasta que vio una escamosa piel azul recostada en la pared que comenzó a arrastrarse por la caverna. Omi tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos. No debía mirar ojos zafiro. El dragón lo rodeó con su kilométrica cola, abrazándolo como boa constrictor. Dojo arrugó la nariz. Omi se veía muy asustado y petrificado, pero intentaba conservar la cordura: ¿Eres el dragón zafiro?

-_Sí, así es... Soy el dragón zafiro, soy el último de los Shen Gong Wus, date la vuelta deseo conocerte... –_La voz de él era como si fueran dos a la vez, ronca y seseante, resonaba como eco. "No debo mirar ojos de zafiro", refutó Omi. La cabeza del dragón se quedó por detrás para hablar con él. No movía sus labios, pero sus pensamientos le llegaban a la mente.

-_Como quieras, ¡Mira eso! ¡Es lo más fascinante que he visto en mis años de casi inmortal existencia, es tan interesante! ¿Podrías voltear y decirme que es eso? ¿Será una tortuga asoleándose o un Ovni? Nunca creí que llegaría ver un objeto tan misterioso. _

_-_No debo mirar ojos de zafiro.

-_Por lo menos, si te vas a quedar un tiempo aquí, permíteme servirte un platillo... Aquí no tengo más que carne humana congelada, ¿Quieres un poco? Dime, quiero ser un muy buen anfitrión, pero podría saber al menos el nombre de quién ha tocado la puerta de mi cueva._

_-_Cuando entré aquí no había puerta, mi nombre es Omi, Guerrero Wudai del Agua.

-_Tengo un poco de sed ahora mismo, que bueno que llegas, ¿Me darías un poco de agua?_

-Ya veremos –La criatura se deslizó sigilosamente por detrás. Omi sintió un escalofrío que sacudía su cuerpo. El muchacho se quedó inmóvil hasta que el dragón musitó: _bien, ya que vas a sellar los ojos hasta que me vaya, solo te invito a que me acompañes para la cena... Y no hace falta agregar que tú serás la cena _–Omi sacó repentinamente la esfera de tornami y usó su místico poder contra el rayo de energía azul concentrada en la boca de la bestia, una jaula protegió al chico. Éste rebotó contra una pared. El dragón zafiro invocó a las estatuas que había convertido, se dirigían al chico, pero no lo pudo notar por tener los ojos cerrados.

-¡Omi a tu derecha! ¡Izquierda, derecha, agáchate, salta, hazte el muerto! –Omi creando un remolino a su alrededor y mover los brazos, según las indicaciones de Dojo. Prontamente él barrió el lago fangoso con el agua de la esfera. El dragón zafiro se acercó atrás, atacándolo furtivamente. Omi envió un látigo de agua que capturó la boca de la criatura, jalándola con fuerza hacia él. El dragón comenzó a hundirse en el fango. Omi se encorvó hacia adelante y jadeó. "¡OMI POR DETRÁS!", la criatura atacó. Omi sacó de su bolsillo un Wu: el espejo inversor, éste le devolvió el rayo de energía emitido y golpeó a la criatura. Convirtiéndola en solo una estatua abrazada por el fuego de sus llamas. Se desplomó con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Ya se fue? ¿Todo terminó?

-Sí –Confirmó Dojo. Omi se volteó según el sonido de Dojo, sin ver a la criatura y abrió los ojos: Ahora tendré que llevarme una muestra que he derrotado al dragón zafiro.

-¿Por qué no le...?

-¡Saco una fotografía con la cámara! ¡Brillante de mi parte! -Omi tomó la cámara y revertió a su original tamaño la cámara, tomándosela a sí mismo y al monstruo congelado. La foto salió por el otro lado, Omi se las llevó y se acercó a Dojo, dictaminó salir de aquel horrendo lugar. Este adquirió su forma grande, permitiéndole subirse sobre él, marchando de regreso al templo. "Oye Omi, ahora que estamos sin estrés, lo que me dijiste en la caverna era...".

-No, solo lo dije para hacerte sentir especial –Dojo puso los ojos en blanco: Aún pienso que hay algo bueno en ti –Omi se encogió de hombros, estremeciéndose. Metiendo la barbilla al pecho, donde nadie podía verlo, sonrió encogidamente. Para cuando llegaron a la colina del templo. Hallaron a los guerreros en donde los dejaron la última vez. Se dirigió hacia Dashi y Hannibal. Al voltearse, los guerreros no pudieron creerlo. Seguía con vida e ileso.

-¡Sigues aquí! –Omi se tocó a sí mismo y asintió- Has vuelto, solo debe haber una manera de que hallas vuelto con vida, huiste como un cobarde después de ver al dragón zafiro.

-¿Bromeas, verdad? Estuve en una lúgubre cueva a punta de peligro cuando por poco me devora esa bestia, por suerte usé mi ingenio y revertí su poder en su contra, está paralizada y obstruí la cueva para que nadie ni ella, liberen el horror que oculta en las frías paredes.

-Bien, ¿Dónde está la prueba?... –Exigió Dashi. Omi metió la mano en su bolsillo, Dojo se aferró al cuello del muchacho. Omi sacó la foto y se la mostró al pedante Hannibal.

-Esto es una fo-to-gra-fí-a, repite conmigo fotografía –Hannibal le arrebató la fotografía de mala gana. Los demás guerreros se asomaron para decidir la sinceridad del chico. Hannibal frunció el ceño al ver la cara del Wu convertida en piedra: ¡Dios mío! ¿Habría podido ser que un mortal como tú pudo derrotar con su ingenio a un demonio? –Exclamó- ¿Seguro que no la has retocado con photoshop? ¡Esto es increíble!... –Inquirió, Omi negó con la cabeza- Bien, espero que estés listo para enfrentar tu siguiente prueba, competición de cerebros y por tu bien debiste haber repasado los libros sobre mitología china.

-Genial, ¿Quién será mi contrincante?

-Yo, por supuesto –Dijo Hannibal calmosamente. Omi no sentía esa misma tranquilidad. A las afueras de la ciudad, en la plaza del pueblo a mediados de la medianoche que todos los mortales dormían a gusto en su lecho. Se reunieron unas personas de la más alta supremacía para completar la última prueba. Asistiendo a un encuentro. Cuatro guerreros, un inmortal y un pobre mortal (ni tan pobre) se acercaron para la última prueba que determinaría todo el destino del mundo y el de la vida de una inocente niña. ¿Quién ganaría aquí?

-En esta esquina con ciento cincuenta kilos de demás Hannibal Roy Bean, guerrero del caos –Indicó Tubbimura. Hubo aplausos a montones y hasta silbidos. Guan tronó los nudillos.

-Y en esta otra esquina con...

-Unos cuarenta kilos...

-Unos cuarenta kilos, Omi, Guerrero Wudai del Agua –Dojo lo aplaudió reciamente, pero el mismo se silenció debido que los guerreros le lanzaron unas cuantas miradas fulminantes.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, muy bien Tubbi, escojo la categoría de 100 puntos para llegar a 400.

-Cuando Chase Young y yo nos reencontramos en la medianoche en el bosque, después de un largo rato de entrenar, le aseguré que estar en el lado Heylin no era entrar al infierno y si quería saciar su incontenible codicia, le dije que bebiera la sopa Lao Meng que a su vez lo convirtió en... -Omi se puso a pensar en 4 posibles opciones, una es la correcta, pero ¿Cuál?

_¿Puedes ayudar a Omi a descubrir la respuesta correcta ya que tú eres una persona mega inteligente? Presiona con tu control remoto la respuesta correcta para que Omi avance a la siguiente pregunta: _

_Gusano_

_Rata_

_Un hechicero con poderes ilimitados_

_Un lagarto_

-Un hechicero con poderes ilimitados, pero con apariencia de lagarto –Unos pocos aplausos y los guerrero intercambiaron miradas. "¡Bien correcto!", musitó Hannibal a regañadientes.

_¡Muy bien! has seleccionado la respuesta correcta, pronto te convertirás en... ¡Ups! Me equivoqué, pronto podrás ayudar a Omi salir sano y salvo para rescatar a Megan. _

_-_Cuando Guan y Chase tuvieron su último desafío, Guan perdió una cosa muy querida que se le fue arrebatada y por lo cual pactaron en hacer un intercambio de objetos para obtener lo que quería, teniendo la igualdad de condiciones de deseo, ¿Qué es lo que quería Guan?

_¡Muy bien audiencia! Omi tiene un pequeño olvido y necesita que le refresquen la memoria así que les repito la pregunta: ¿Qué quería Guan que le diera Young? Les doy las opciones y a votar audiencia (chaqueo de dedos)._

_Un árbol_

_Un dragón_

_Un racimo de uvas_

_Un bastón_

-Un bastón que usaba para practicar artes marciales, pero en realidad tiene más de trescientos bastones según el episodio The Return Of Master Monk Guan –Respondió Omi. "Muy bien", le dijo Dashi asintiendo con la cabeza. Unos aplausos pocamente animosos comparados con los anteriores para felicitar el esfuerzo del muchacho, entre ellos estaban Dojo y tú.

_La audiencia ya votó y yo tengo tu voto aquí. Como siempre esa audiencia maravillosa. ¡Sí señor! ¡Un bastón! Y más aplausos de parte de la audiencia. _

-Y, ¿Qué era lo que quería Chase Young? –Siguió cuestionando Dashi. Omi clavó la vista.

_Recuerda que tienes dos comodines. Vamos a usar un comodín. ¿Cuál? ¡Habla la audiencia! Perfecto, pónganse de pie los que estén seguros, solo lo que estén seguros para no confundir a Omi. (Cuatro personas se paran, ¡Entre ellas tú!)._

_Un árbol_

_Un dragón_

_Un racimo de uvas_

_Un bastón_

-Un dragón, para preparar la sopa de lao Meng se necesita como fundamental ingrediente el dragón, eso fue lo que le pidió Chase, pero hasta ahora nunca lo ha cazado... –Omi guiñó un ojo a Dojo. Éste se veía confundido, pero le respondió el guiño. Los guerreros aplaudieron animosamente. "Excelente", comentó Dashi. Hannibal rechinó los dientes.

_¡Como siempre audiencia, bien! ¡Muy bien Omi! Pregunta cuatro, esta es la pregunta. _

-Mi enfrentamiento contra Wuya provocó el inicio de los Duelos Xiaolin, ha sido el duelo que más ha durado por su tiempo mayor prolongado, pero le puse fin cuando la encerré en...

_¿Prefieres usar un comodín, Omi? ¿Cuál? ¿El de llamar un amigo? Muy bien, llamemos a un amigo. ¿A quién llamamos? A _ (inserta tu nombre aquí), que hace él/ella, es __fan de la serie__. Bien esta llamada es cortesía de la señal que siempre nos une. Buenas tardes/noches, Omi le va a leer la pregunta y usted tiene treinta segundos para contestarla. Esperemos que lo ayude, va muy bien aquí. La pregunta: ¿En dónde Dashi atrapó a Wuya?_

_Una caja_

_Un closet_

_Un baúl_

_En una prisión_

-Una caja china de rompecabezas para ser exactos –Contestó en definitiva. _Como siempre ¡Sí señor! Una caja. _Los aplausos muy animosos. Los guerreros soltaron un bufido, sabían que había completado exitosamente la prueba y no tenían más remedio que abstenerse a las condiciones del chico. Le cedieron la victoria pues que había triunfado en las dos pruebas.

Dashi palmeó. Instintivamente apareciendo en el templo junto a los demás guerreros. Omi les preguntó si lo ayudarían a exorcizar el espíritu de Wuya que estaba metido en Megan. Dashi y Hannibal intercambiaron miradas (porque sabían que no tenían ese poder, no eran precisamente magos), pero prometieron ayudarlo y accedieron en ir hasta el presente con él. Omi sonrió, con las garras de tigre dorado abrió un portal. Hannibal decidió ir a buscar a la hechicera y se introdujo junto con él, en el agujero negro. Mientras tanto, en la fiesta de la mansión Spicer, los invitados contemplaban horrorizados a la pavorosa presencia de Megan flotando en la sala. Justamente en ese instante, vinieron de la nada Omi, Dojo y Hannibal.

-Aquí está –Señaló Omi- Hola de nuevo, él es Hannibal Roy Bean... Hannibal te presento a todos, todos él es Hannibal. Éste dio un respingo.

-¿Qué pasó con Dashi? -Gruñó el Sr. Miller.

-Bueno verás, Hannibal es el compinche número uno de Wuya y...

-¿Wuya eres tú? –La niña le respondió con un giro, un rayo y la cabeza le giró como búho- Déjate de juegos, abandona el cuerpo de esa niña y vente conmigo, es hora de que vuelvas a tu lugar de origen conmigo en el templo, -Megan soltó un rugido y babeó, volviendo a girar la cabeza- ¡Wuya, no sabes de lo que soy capaz así que te ordeno bajar, rápidamente! –Con un dedo la acusó, pero no ocurrió nada. "Es inútil, ¿Retrocedí mil quinientos años en balde? ¿Ahora qué pasará?", pensó Omi. Los invitados se ocultaron tras las sillas por temor a un movimiento inesperado de parte de Wuya o Hannibal. Todo parecía estar perdido.

-¡¿Por qué no haces nada?! ¡Deshazte de ella! ¡¿No que eras un guerrero todopoderoso?! ¡Eres un fraude! –Acusó Dojo. "¿Qué puedo hacer si siquiera me escucha?". En esos momentos, Jack atravesó las cortinas con un libro.

-¡Esperen un segundo, aquí tengo la fórmula mágica para revertir el hechizo, solo basta con que...! –Jack resbaló con la alfombra de la casa, los invitados pusieron una mueca; se alzó y se encaramó encima de la mesa, llegó hasta la página con el recetario y anunció en voz alta el sortilegio- _Poder malvado fuera de aquí, revierto el hechizo que te ha enviado, por los problemas que nos has causado, volverás desde donde has llegado… -_Extendió las manos. Sin embargo, Wuya todavía poseía el cuerpo de Megan. "¡ATRÁS, VA A EXPLOTAR!", chilló el Guerrero del Caos. Jack cayó hincado. Súbitamente las copas temblaron violentamente y toda la vasija de plato cayó al piso, un temblor abatió la zona de la casa específicamente. Los invitados se fueron bajo la mesa. Cuando menos se lo esperaban. Las luces se apagaron y se emitió una chispa por el cortocircuito producido, los invitados asomaron las cabezas.

-¡¿Quién apagó la luz?! –Replicó la madre de Jack en tono chillón.

-¿Dashi, eres tú? -Inquirió Hannibal.

-_No..._

-¡Harry Potter, es un hecho indiscutible después de ver la película! –Contestó el Sr. Spicer.

-_No, pero te acercas –_Las luces volvieron a prenderse y los invitados aclamaron un grito al ver una presencia voladora más. Vestido formalmente con su armadura. Su tez pálida. Ojos dorados como lagartos. Cabello negro ébano largo. Chase Young tenía los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho. Era el mago tenebroso que se escondía tras un volcán.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ ESTAMOS GRITANDO?! -Gritó Hannibal.

-¡PORQUE EL TIPO DA MIEDO! -Contestó Dojo. Yo tengo una teoría: porque todos son imbéciles. Él dio unas palmadas.

El libro que sostenía Jack tembló, él lo arrojó al suelo. Unos polvos mágicos emergieron de las páginas, envolviendo a Wuya-Megan. Como separándose por la mitad, el cuerpo de la niña y el de la hechicera se separaron. Megan se desplomó en la mesa, rebotó: ¡QUÉ DIVERTIDO! -De la impresión, el Sr. Miller se desmayó y pegó su frente contra la mesa. Wuya cayó en brazos de Hannibal en su forma humana.

-¡¿Wuya, estás bien?!

-Creo que no me siento bien, tengo una fuerte jaqueca.

-Te recomiendo que le des unas pastillitas y me llamas por la mañana –Sugirió Omi del otro lado.

_-Comprometas te que haré Dashi Maestro Gran el con, metas te no otros de asuntos en… -_Chasqueó los dedos y mágicamente los dos seres de antaño volvieron a su respectivo año, Chase volvió hacer unos gestos- ¡Mezto prikle trabi cami, es hora de partir!... –Un huracán empezó las ventanas, sacudiendo el comedor y un poderoso trueno. Chase desapareció a los siguientes segundos. Omi alzó la cabeza de primero, para asegurarse que todo transcurría normalmente, luego de que todos se escondieran bajo la mesa. Volvieron a sentarse en sus sillas. Los Sres. Miller estaban realmente acongojados a la situación, yendo hacia donde se encontraba su hija que veía la situación muy divertida y para nada ofensiva.

-¡¿Megan, qué significa todo esto?! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué ha pasado, cielo? Creo que he tenido una horrenda pesadilla –Antes de que la pequeña pudiera contestar, volvieron los pequeños temblores y de la cortina salió el titánico cíclope. El Sr. Miller perdió su óculo de vidrio. La Sra. Miller estaba boquiabierta.

-¡¿No los podemos quedar, papi?! –El Sr. Miller no sabía que decir, lo único que pudo decir fue: ¿Cuánto cuesta? Y Omi respondió que "la casa invitaba", pero no hubo necesidad cuando el cíclope tomó a los Miller con sus puños y salieron de la mansión Spicer. La Sra. Spicer para no perder el control de la situación, atrajo la atención, carraspeando: ¡¿Pero qué pasa con la colección de bocados de famosos?! -Farfulló- Bueno, ya pasado ese momento de locura –Masculló de dientes- Creo que hoy unos veinte mil por ahí.

-Este sin duda fue una de las fiestas más alocadas y grotescas a las que he ido –Comentó el cantautor rapero seriamente- Los entremeses fueron de lo peor, pero la estancia ¡Eso si que no! Los entretenimientos con ese loco cíclope, la niña poseída, el mago tenebroso, el tipo de la armadura y la bruja abominable ¡FUE LO MEJOR!... Y yo solo vine a conseguir esas invaluables piezas de colección para tener renombre entre las personas y que compraran mi disco, luego de ver eso... Me di cuenta que la fama y el dinero no es todo, no sé qué pensar, porque esos dientes no los quiero ni tocar.

-En mi opinión personal, Rai, eres un joven muy talentoso y no dudo que tendrás éxito con tu disco –Sonrió Kimiko- Estoy cien por ciento segura que tendrás muchos fans que van a amar tu música así como fue los tiempos de oro de tu padre, no necesitas comprar dientes podridos de viejos famosos para ser una estrella musical, tendrán que quererte cómo eres.

-¿Dijiste que soy un joven talentoso, de veras lo crees? Es muy amable de tu parte viniendo de ti, Kimiko.

-Mi padre se preguntará en dónde estaré metida, una trasnochada, ¿Serías tan amable para acompañarme hasta la puerta de mi casa, Rai? –Inquirió ella con ojos soñadores. Raimundo no perdió la oportunidad de llevar a una joven y hermosa señorita por una noche oscura.

-Encantado, Kim… –Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas. Ella tomó su brazo y sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos, los dos se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron del comedor.

-¡Está bien, pero ninguno de vosotros será alguien en la vida! ¡Fracasarán sin esos dientes! –Refunfuñó el Sr. Spicer. La Sra. Spicer volvió a aclararse la garganta a 2 de los invitados: Felicidades, Srta. Keiko y Sr. Vlad, ustedes son los afortunados ganadores de la colección.

-Eh... Aviso previo, me acabo de acordar que tengo algo importante qué hacer en la casa, yo soy un hombre muy ocupado y tengo una cita con el doctor que atiende mi hígado y con mi mamá, usted sabe como son las mamás... Tengo que irme, lo siento... Además, no sea ridícula Sra. Spicer, no vine por los dientes sino porque había comida gratis –Dijo Vlad.

-No será necesario Sra. Spicer, mis intereses por ganarme el aprecio de ricos y poderosos se fueron como vinieron, no creo que es necesario tener collares de dientes... Creo que ahora más que nunca volveré a la granja de mi tío para más nunca volver a vivir una experiencia terrorífica como esta, creo que nunca conseguiré entender a la más alta sociedad porque si los ricos no necesitan dientes para sentirse más poderosos de los que ya son... ¡YO TAMPOCO! -Apenas se voltearon los padres de Jack, Keiko y Vlad echaron a correr igual que en las caricaturas del coyote y el correcaminos. Solo quedaban tres invitados. La sonrisa de la señora Spicer era tan rígida como su rostro aplanado. El Sr. Spicer volvió a reprochar.

-No llegarán a ser nada ¡Se lo pierden! ¡Ineptos, bola de idiotas, seres indeseados, pardillos!

-Enhorabuena, _ -_inserta tu nombre aquí- _Acabas de ganarte la colección de bocados de famosos.

-¡Excelente, sabía que lo conseguiría, este es el sueño más feliz de mi vida: Mi zombi está acabado! –Tú tomaste todos los dientes podridos y se lo diste a tu zombi (tú querías los dientes para dárselos a tu zombi y darle el don de hablar), que por primera en toda la fiesta, dijo sus primeras palabras: ¡Ahora vámonos a postularnos en la alcaldía, después a presidente y luego REYES DEL MUNDO! –Ustedes abandonaron aquel recinto, dejando a los Sres. Spicer totalmente petrificados del horror. Se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Jack, encogido de hombros y con la cabeza gacha, sentado en la mesa. Ellos arrancaron su dentadura, sus caras parecían alargarse y mostraban una expresión de enojo.

-¡Jovencito, su conducta ha sido irreparablemente un bochorno! ¡Arruinaste la velada!

-Estás castigado durante tres semanas sin computadora ni celular y sin robots que reparar, tus libros y cosas del demonio serán confiscados y nunca serán devueltos.

-Aparte de que tu conducta es un mal ejemplo a nuestra familia, serás enviado sin excusa a la Academia DenTix, ahí aprenderás disciplinas y como te encargarás de nuestro negocio.

-¡NO AHÍ NO! ¡POR FAVOR, SERÉ IGUAL QUE USTEDES! ¡TODO MENOS AHÍ!

-¡Sin excusa! ¡Ve a tu habitación y no vuelvas a dirigirnos la palabra en lo que te resta de tu estancia de castigo! –Los Sres. Spicer marcharon como militares tras la puerta del comedor.

Jack cayó en una profunda desilusión, se abrazó a sus piernas, apoyó la cabeza y se echó a llorar desesperado. Omi solo se acercó y les dio unas palmaditas en el dorso, empero nada pudo reanimarlo para cuando menos se dio cuenta. Dojo apuntó hacia una pequeña lucecita como luciérnaga que lentamente se acercaba a ellos. Se posó en el suelo y se transformó.

-No puedo creerlo, ser mago era mi sueño y me ha sido pisoteado ¿Qué pisoteado? ¡Ha sido destruido!, he demostrado ser un fracasado en el arte de la magia y pagué las consecuencias por jugar con las artes prohibidas, no tengo más que perder que mi reputación.

-Lo lamento Jack, creo que en parte fue mi culpa, te reté como mago y quise poner a prueba tus habilidades con todo esto, en verdad no quería que las cosas terminaran así.

-¿Quieres decir que lo de la princesa ninja mágica, el espíritu de Wuya, el monstruo...?

-Sí así es.

-¿También de que a Omi todo le cayera del cielo por tan fácil que fuera? Lo de Siberia, Israel, Kenia, Indonesia y China... ¡¿Omi buscaba patatas y tú le diste un supermercado?!

-Me temo que así fue.

-Entonces hice todas esas cosas increíbles era porque tú me ayudabas con tu magia, soy una ruina indudablemente, no he hecho una sola cosa por mí mismo sin tu ayuda –Dijo Jack.

-¡Claro que no, Jack! Hay una cosa que hiciste muy bien y Chase Young no tuvo nada que ver en eso, algo hecho por tus propios méritos como mago, ¡La manzana envenenada!

-¿La manzana...? ¡Sí es verdad, entonces en cierta forma si pude alcanzar mi sueño por un minuto que fuese! No soy una ruina como creí...

-Y por esa razón –Dijo Chase- Te invito a convertirte en mi aprendiz e irte a mi casa en el volcán para enseñarte todo lo que sé sobre el arte de la magia negra.

-Gracias la verdad... Pero no...

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Rugieron al mismo tiempo Dojo y Omi. Chase arqueó una ceja.

-Me voy afiliar a la magia que en verdad sé que no me fallará, y con la que puedo contar siempre, ¡La ciencia!... –Jack rompió su traje al habitual que todos conocemos como genio malvado. Chase asintió de igual manera. Omi esbozó una sonrisa pequeña. Dojo cruzó los brazos. En ese instante, el único invitado que no se había marchado de la velada fue hasta donde estaban los cuatro, les estrechó la mano, presentándose a sí mismo: La demostración de esta noche ha sido verdaderamente fabulosa, estoy impactado y quiero presentarme ante ustedes, soy productor de Hollywood y me gustaría verlos a los cuatro participar en nuestra nueva producción adaptado a todo el público... Es una serie que estamos confeccionando y ustedes podrían actuar en ella, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Estáis interesados? –Ellos intercambiaron las miradas y sonrisas. Ya sabían que contestarían. Sin embargo, Jack objetó.

-A mí me encantaría, pero mis padres no estarían de acuerdo...

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello –Chase hizo un gesto por debajo, gesticuló con los labios unas palabras mágicas- _A la petición accederán o si no les irá muy mal, nada de esto van a recordar, de mis palabras no dudarás… –_Un rayo chipoteó de los dedos de él, golpeando la puerta a un extremo del recinto. Esta se abrió y volvió a cerrarse cuando se vio que los Sres. Spicer fueron electrocutados, expresando unas muecas. Como si quedaran paralizados.

-Ya me han dado su permiso, increíble, ¡Puedo ir! –Clamó Jack- Pero antes, si me ayudarás Chase... ¡_Abracadabra por las patas de cabra, revierto el hechizo del libro, magia querida, es hora de que los Wus regresen de su partida! -_La ventana se abrió, todos los Wus volaron desde su sede en la ventana y la enciclopedia de Omi abrió sus páginas, salió de su bolsillo, cada uno de los Wus se metió en las páginas hasta quedar todos estampados en el papel. Él cerró el libro: La maldición se ha levantado y yo... –Omi comenzó a flotar en el aire con la fuerza mágica, envolviéndole y devolviéndole su traje de vendedor callejero, volvió a caer suavemente en el suelo. Se incorporó de un salto, listo para partir en su próxima aventura.

Los siguientes minutos que recordaban era que ellos y algunos de los invitados a la fiesta se hallaban dentro de una limusina, viajando por la autopista descubierta mientras la luna se encontraba encima de sus cabezas, mostrando los créditos del final de nuestro fic.

-¿Oye, ya han pensado que nombre ponerle al show televisivo?

-No, todavía estamos trabajando en ello.

-¡¿Qué tal el Show de...?!

-¡¿Duelo Xiaolin?! –Dojo saltó al regazo de Omi, tapándole la boca.

-¡Buena idea, Dojo! –Comentó el productor. Luego de la tensión, Chase le preguntó a Jack en voz baja: Por cierto, ¿Qué hechizo mágico usaste sobre la manzana?

-Todo a su tiempo, Chase, todo a su tiempo ¡jajaja!... –Rió al ver que este puso los ojos en blanco y con él rió todos los demás, alejándose para siempre de Nueva York a los estudios de Hollywood en una desmantelada y poco peculiar noche de luna llena.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**A/N: Luego le ganaste a Barack Obama en las elecciones, y conquistaste al mundo en un sueño loco de tu cabezota. Así fueron los antecedentes de nuestros queridos actores antes de llegar a convertirse en estrellas hollywoodenses. En mi opinión, fin es la palabra más épica y que le da punto final a una historia como la palabra más triste. No tiene nada de emocionante, pero uno se entristece no por la palabra misma sino por como una historia llegó a su final, piensas el recorrer del protagonista por un solo minuto. Otra vez mis momentos empalagosos agradecimientos: Gracias a Dios por iluminar mi camino, a mis padres por apoyarme y nunca soltar mi mano y a ti por ser un motivo de seguir adelante. Después de mucho trabajo, esta historia tuvo un final feliz. Espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mí. No olviden dejarme un review, comentar es la mejor forma de agradecer. ¡Hasta otro fic!**

**Créditos.**

**Dirigida por AliceXS**

**Producida por AliceXS**

**Escrita por AliceXS**

**Basada en "Abracadabra Rosa" (disponible en YouTube, no les dije nada porque no quería que me hicieran trampa)**

**Cast (por relevancia)**

**Starring:**

**Omi como Rosa (jajaja, no, Rosa no es un ella, es un él... ¡LA PANTERA ROSA EN ABRACADABRA ROSA!)**

**Dojo como Agu ("agujero negro" XD)**

**Jack Spicer como Jonathan (nunca dijeron el apellido)**

**Chase Young como Malasangre**

**Megan Miller como Violeta Izumi**

**Guest Star:**

**Sra. Spicer como La madre de Jonathan (ya dije que nunca dijeron el apellido)**

**Sr. Spicer como El padre de Jonathan (ya dije que nunca dijeron el apellido)**

**Sr. Miller como Sr. Izumi (nunca dijeron el nombre)**

**Sra. Miller como Sra. Izumi (nunca dijeron el nombre)**

**Vlad como Flint "Hígado Suelto" (no me preguntes)**

**Keiko Izumi como Paula Pocapela (no me preguntes)**

**Raimundo Pedrosa como Juanito Vocales**

**Kimiko Tohomiko como Salina Gaspachina**

**Tú como el Dr. Ticolis (no me acuerdo del nombre)**

**Zombi como la Sra. Ticolis**

**Productor de Hollywood como él mismo (un personaje que yo inventé)***

**Guest Star of Siberia:**

**Ave del Paraíso como la ancianita que se cortaba sus asquerosas uñas cuyo nombre nunca fue mencionado**

**Ave del Paraíso como Yasi, el venado**

**Jessie Bailey como Yukie **

**Los Dinosaurios como Las Ratas**

**Cíclope como El Mamut**

**Guest Star of Israel:**

**Jermaine Marsden como Elvis (su apellido nunca fue mencionado)**

**Ashley como la Arqueóloga (nunca fue mencionado su nombre o apellido)**

**El Hongo como él mismo**

**Guest Star of Indonesia:**

**Los mokis o moquis como ellos mismos (no sé cómo se escribía y por eso nunca lo dije) **

**El tiburón como él mismo**

**La anguila como ella misma**

**Monos verdes como el Dragón de Komodo**

**Chucky Choo como Bocata de Jamón (era un cerdo que lo llamaban así)**

**Los aborígenes indonesios como ellos mismos**

**Ave Yin & Yang (la mascota de Hannibal) como el Portador del Alma Humana**

**Guest Star of Kenia:**

**Clay Bailey como el Guía de Turistas (nunca fue mencionado el nombre o apellido)**

**Turistas como ellos mismos**

**Tribu masai como ella misma**

**Guest Star of Grecia (o China en este caso):**

**Gran Maestro Dashi como Zeus/Palas Atenea**

**Hannibal Roy Bean como Poseidón**

**Maestro Monje Guan como Apolo**

**Dyris como Afrodita**

**Tubbimura como Dionisio**

**Klebof como Ares **

**Dragón Zafiro como las Gorgonas (Eulalia y Eurípides, creo)**

**Wuya como Equidna**

***Originalmente Jonathan aceptaba ser el aprendiz de Malasangre y juntos se iban, cerrando el final del juego. Pero este final me gustó más, apegándose a los personajes y dándole un giro humorístico a todo de forma inesperada, por eso puse al productor. Ya no molestaré más, disfruten los que les queda de día y espero que hayan disfrutado no solo del capi sino de la historia en sí, yo seguiré terminando mi otra historia de asesinos, terror, drama, acción, fantasía, aventura y misterio: Yo Contra El Mundo. ¡Disfruten corazones! **

_**¡Abracadabra Xiaolin!: **_

"_**Una mezcla de ingredientes mágicos y Shen Gong Wus que le hará vivir una aventura realmente mágica"**_


End file.
